Resemblance
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: After SK. It has been thirteen years since Dimitri left Rose with a child. He thought she had cheated on him and left to guard Tasha. Dimitri is back at the acadmey, at the middle school where his and Rose's son goes. Rose's son will never forgive his father for having hurt his mother. Never.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I stare at him as he stares at me. Can he tell? Is he noticing our resemblance? We have the same hair; it's the same shade and length, well almost the same length. I keep mine a little bit longer then his. I got his height. I'm the tallest kid in my class. I'm in 7th grade; I'm twelve—almost thirteen. Mom never told me about him until I was in 4th grade. My best friend, Reese, was talking about his dad and I was curious about mine. When I got home from class I asked my mom about who my dad was. I was hesitant about asking her because sometimes at night I hear her crying. Almost every night when I hear her I go into the bedroom and stay with her for the night. When I asked her about him that afternoon she was taken back. My mom just started at me for a minute and then left the room. When she came back she had a plastic bag with her. She sat down next to me on our apartments couch and took out the pictures.

She began to tell me about the man in the images. In the first picture she showed me, she was with the man and they were in a snowy place, on the ground. She looked so happy then, and that was the moment when I realized that I looked just like him. I look just like my father. The only thing I didn't get from him physically was my eyes. Yes both his and my mothers eyes are dark brown, but my moms are a shade darker. I also realize that my mom looks… different, the same? I don't know. She looks the same as she did then, just aged a little bit. My mom was twenty-six when she showed me the pictures (she's now twenty-nine), she's still young. She had me when she was seventeen—almost eighteen. My mother is beautiful, so beautiful even for a mother of an almost-thirteen year old. That's why I don't understand why she hasn't dated anyone. Not since she met my dad.

She shows me the next picture, it's just of him. He's tall and strong, I bet in a few years I could take him. I could take him now. I'm already 5'8—my moms height. By the end of high school I'll be around his height, maybe even taller, and stronger. I swore that night that when I was older I would beat the shit out of my dad for having hurt my mom so immensely. As I started at the second picture my mother told me about him. I remember everything word for word.

"_Your father was one of the best things that ever happened to me… I loved him so much… I was willing to do almost anything to be with him. I was seventeen when I met him. He was twenty-four." _She gave me a minute for that to sink in. Until now she didn't tell me anything about what happened between them. At this point I still didn't know his name. _"Do you remember when the story I told you about what happened to me and Lissa and that we were brought back by some guardians?" _I nodded. _"Well he was one of them. He led the group that brought us back. He was my mentor; he taught me how to fight again after those two years. I fell madly in love with them during those few months we were together. We weren't even really together at that point. One night, before a group of strigoi attacked, we had sex. You know what sex is right?" _I nodded again. _"That was the night we conceived you and the night I lost my virginity. Yes, I gave away my virginity to him. I don't regret it one little bit. He was amazing to me. Caring, sweet, and gentle. He was patience, loving. I like to remember him as that person. Not the one who left me. The attack then happened. I managed to save your father after we went to save those who were taken. After he healed he told me that he was leaving me to guard his friend. You know your Uncle Christian's aunt?" _I nod. _"That was her. He left me for her. I tried to tell him that I was pregnant because I had known then. He didn't believe that it was his. I don't know how we conceived you because dhampir's can't have children together, but we did. He thought I cheated on him and I could understand that. I was angry that he left me, all through my pregnancy with you. But then you were born. My beautiful, _large_, baby boy. You're the biggest baby ever born at the hospital in the court. You got that from your father. You're actually a lot like him."_

"_What!" _I yelled at her._ "How am I like him? I don't want to be like him!"_

My mother placed her hand onto my cheek and gently moved her thumb over my skin. She watched me for a moment and then kissed my forehead.

_"It's not a bad thing to be like your father."_

_ "He left you, mom. He left you with me."_

"_I don't regret anything that happened, honey. You're my perfect baby boy and I love you. Do I wish things could have gone a little differently? Yes. But it's not going to happen now. You're like your father for many reasons. You care about the people you love. You're protective towards the people you love; you'd do anything for them and do anything to someone who hurt them. You'd kill for them. You're very quiet sometimes. Yes you did have your moments where you act just like me, but you act more like him most of the time. You are everything that was good about him." _

_ "Please don't start crying." _I said as I say a tear escape her eye. I hugged her as she cried. It didn't last long, just a minute or so, but I know she only stopped for my sake. She doesn't like me to see her weak. _"Can I ask you another thing?" _She nodded. _"Why haven't you dated since him? Since I was born? I've seen plenty of guys stare at you in that way, I know just have asked you out, but you always say no… why?"_

_"Adrik… your father… your father was the love of my life. I have tried dating after him, I tried when you were a baby… but it didn't work out between them."_

_ "Mom… you deserve someone… you deserve someone who loves you and—"_She cut me off.

_"Babe… I have you… I don't need anyone else… and besides, there is no one else who… who I feel that way towards." _

_ "What about Uncle Adrian? He loves you!" _

_"That would never work out…"_

"_But… he treats me like a son… what is that word… a word that means someone who… dang it." _

_ "A father figure?"_

_ "Yeah! He's my father figure!" _

"_Honey, I love that Adrian is your father figure. Your name is actually the Russian equivalent of Adrian."_

_ "Is it really?" _

_ "It is…"_

"_You're Scottish and Turkish… so does that mean that he was Russian?" _I asked her as I looked down at his picture. His face is hard, but his eyes are soft. Was it because my mother was taking the picture?

_"Yes, he is Russian. Do you want his name?" _She asked me. I nodded. _"His name is Dimitri Belikov. I called him Comrade." _

_ "Comrade?" _She nodded. _"So if you were seventeen when you had me, and he was twenty-four… he was seven years older then you. And now you're twenty-six… he's thirty-three. He's old." _

My mother laughed at that and agreed. That night we ordered pizza and ended up falling asleep on the couch.

My father is now thirty-six. He looks like he did in the pictures, he's aged though. Damn it, he's still has his looks. I wished he had lost them all, it's what he deserves, well he deserves more then that, but it would be nice. It's the last period of my day, my last class. Today I was expecting someone cool to come in and tell me and the class about some of the things he's done during the past few years. The last thing I was expecting to see was my estranged father standing five feet away from me, in a duster. My mom said he had a fascination with them. In one of the pictures she showed me he was wearing it, the same one I think. I look him up and down. He's still strong, didn't shrink at all. I think I can take him, well, maybe get a little bit of damage in, but not take him. Maybe in a year when I'm taller—or a few months, my mom says I'm due for my growth spurt any day now. I have them a lot.

He smiles at us all. I can't help but narrow my eyes and wrap my arms over my chest. I lean back in my desk and stare up at him.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dimitri Belikov."

He begins to talk. And talk. And talk. Eventually he stops with fifteen minutes left in the school day. He asks us if we have any questions. Hands all around me go up. He begins to take them.

"Are you married?" A girl asks. He gives her a small smile.

"No, I am not married."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The same girl asks.

"No, I'm single. I have been for a while now."

"Who was your last charge and how long were you his or her guardian?" A boy in the back asks.

"My last charge was Natasha Oreza… it's been a few years since I last was her guardian."

Her. The woman who he left my mom for. My best friend, Link (it's his nickname), raises his hand and the douche-bag in the duster calls on him.

"Why did you quiet being her guardian?" He watches Link for a minute before answering.

"We were friends when I because her guardian. We got into a fight and I decided that I couldn't be her guardian anymore. It was a smart decision; if I hadn't stopped I most likely wouldn't have guarded her like I should have."

I raise my hand and he looks towards me. He stares at me for a minute before asking what my question is.

"Do you have a nickname?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?"

"A nickname. Something like… Comrade?" This strikes something inside him. His cool and calm expression leaves and he looses his composure.

"W-where did you hear that name?"

"My mom." I answer. I lean forward in my seat and place my arms on the bed. "So, does it sound like something you would be called?"

"Adrik." The teacher says. "That's enough."

"But he's answered everyone else's question." I say as I look towards my teacher who sits at his desk. He doesn't like me, just like he didn't like my mother. Stan Alto. I can't stand him. He's my homeroom teacher so when my mom comes in for conferences they just kind of stare at each other and robotically talk about how I'm doing in school. Even though my mom says I'm more like my father I got her sarcasm and wit. I use it all the time in this class and I get in trouble a lot for it. My mom doesn't get mad at me when I get in trouble in this class because it used to happen to her all the time too for the same reasons. He opens his mouth to tell me to stop but my father stops him.

"No, it's alright, he's right. Yes, a friend of mine used to call me it." I raise my eyebrow in question. My mom's so pissed that I can do this. I try to teach her how to do it, but she just isn't capable of it.

"Really? Just a friend?"

"Adrik, you asked your question. Let someone else have their chance to ask Mr. Belikov a question."

"Fine," I say. He takes another question and while he does that I take out my cell phone and text another one of my friends.

**Ask him if the person who called him that was a girl or boy? **

**Why? **Nate texts back.

**Just do it, please. **

I look back at Nate and see him raise his hand. He calls on Nate and he lowers his hand. His eyes flash to me for a second and then back at my dad.

"The person who called you Comrade, was she a boy or a girl?" Nate asks. I'll have to thank him for this. My so-called fathers face is priceless. I turn on the flash on my cell and take a quick pick of him.

"Adrik, bring your phone up here and sit in the corner." I stand up from my desk and place my phone on his desk. I then walk over to the corner of the room and sit on the stool. I wrap my arms over my chest and wait for his answer.

"It was a girl." I look over at Stan and see him looking through my phone. His facial expression changes and he looks somewhat upset.

"Please tell me you're reading the text where my mom and I are talking about you and she calls you a douche-bag."

Everyone laughs and Stan glares at me. I look up at my father and he's staring at me. He stops when people stop laughing and answer the last question.

"Where are you working now?" Penny asks. Rumors around the school say that she was called Penny because her mom is addicted to colleting pennies, or sucking on them. No one knows for sure. Or maybe it's because her hair is the color of copper, that's what I think, I don't like rumors and I try not to listen to them.

"I'm working here now." He says. My head snaps towards him and I stare at him in shock. "I'll be working in the training department."

What? He can't be working there. That's my moms department. Will he be taking her job? I'll kill him if he does. My mom doesn't deserve anymore shit from him. My mom works here at St. Vladimir's so that she can be closer to me and not have to guard anyone. She would guard Aunt Lissa if she needed to, but she doesn't right now. Aunt Lissa works here in the spirit department. She tries to find those with spirit and teach them how to use it. She works with Uncle Adrian and Christian works in the fire department. A cool thing about my mom working here and her having me, I get to live with her in a large-ish apartment. The bell rings and I jump off the stool. I grab my phone from Stan and take my backpack from besides my desk. I'm the first out of the classroom. I leave the classroom and begin to walk to the gym. I feel someone's presences behind me and I look over my shoulder. He's following me. My father is following me. I look back in front of me and begin to walk faster. He continues to follow me as I walk to the gym. Once most of the other students are gone I take off running. He picks up his own speed. Damn it he's fast. He has extremely long legs. I get to the gym and run inside. Right as he's about to get inside and I slam the door closed and lock it.

"Adrik, what's going on?" My mother asks me as she looks back at me. I drop my backpack and walk over to her.

"Did you know that someone is taking over the training department?" I ask her.

"No one is taking over, they will be working here, but they'll be underneath me." I cringe at the thought. "Adrik, what is it?"

"Do you know who he is?" I ask her. She shakes her head and removes her tank-top and work out pants. She's now in her pink work-out bra and matching spandex shorts. When I asked her why she didn't just wear her spandex shorts she asked me if I would like guys to be staring at her ass all the time. I then decided that I liked her not wearing just her spandex shorts.

"No, I don't know yet. Why are you asking? Why are you so concerned?" She opens up her bag and takes some clothes out. "Watch the door would you?" I nod and look towards the gym doors. I see them beginning to be pushed. He must really want to get in here. I look back at my mom for a minute and see her removing her spandex so now she's in her underwear. My mom puts on her dark blue jeans and then she begins to remove her work-out bra. I look back at the door and see him trying to look through the small window in the door. I'm standing in front of my mom so he probably won't be able to see her even if he wanted to. I see him peer through and his eyes lock on me. I wrap my hands over my chest.

"Because I know who is taking the job. He came into class today and talked to us about the things he's done since he started working. I must say I think he's a major bastard."

"Why do you think that?" She asks me.

"I just do." I answer. I don't know how to tell her this. I don't know if she'll react badly or not. I would rather tell her this at home then here at school.

"Well I'm going to hang out with Lissa in the teachers lounge for a little while. You ok with that?"

"Yeah. I'm fine with that. I'll be heading home. Bye mom, I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." I look back at her over my shoulder and see that she's still dressing. I quickly walk back over to the door and grab my backpack. I unlock the door and walk out. My father glowers down at me.

"What was that about?" He asks me as I begin to walk out of the school.

"Nothing… why were you following me?" I ask him.

"I want to know why you kept asking me those questions."

"I wanted to. Nothing more." I answer. "Now, please leave me alone."

"Where are you heading?"

"What makes you think I'm going to answer your questions?" I ask as I look up at him. He looks down at me.

"Just answer it."

"My apartment." I answer.

"Not a dorm room?"

"No, I live with my mom in one of the apartments."

"Does your mother work here?"

"For fucks sake, leave me alone!" I yell at him.

"You wouldn't leave me alone in that classroom. Why were you glaring at me the whole time?"

"You brought a sick taste to my mouth." Does that make sense? I don't care. "When do you start working in the training department?"

"So you can still ask me questions but I can't ask you." He says with a nod. "I start Monday. So I start in five days."

I continue to walk and he walks with me. I'm not going to be able to get away from him and I don't think that anything I do will make him stop following me. I shove my hands in my coats pockets and walk. I wish he would leave me alone, leave here. Go as far away from me and my mom as possible. I hope she'll be ok when she finds out, at least moderately ok. I let out a small smile as I realize that the day she finds out she's going to go to bed crying. And I'll be there for her. Unlike my father. I'm not even going to call him that anymore, even in my head. It's Mr. Belikov. I have no feelings for this man other then hate and anger. We continue to walk and I think about ways I would be able to kick his ass. Maybe I'll give it a day. I'll wait a little while before coming up with my plan. I think I'll watch him for a while, get to know how he works. I remove the elastic that holds my hair back and run a hand through my hair. I peak up at him and see that he's looking down at me. I look back out at the land in front of me and let out another sigh.

"Why do I bring a bad taste to your mouth?" He asks me. I don't answer. The two of us get to mine and my moms apartment building and I open the door with my key. I walk inside and he begins to walk in after me. I stop walking and look back at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask him.

"I thought I could walk you up to your apartment." He says.

"Hell no," I tell him. "You're not aloud to come up here. I live here, not you."

"Correction, I do live here." He says as he takes out his key. "See." He puts the key back into his pocket and I roll my eyes.

"Bastard." I mumble under my breath as we begin to walk up to mine and my mom's apartment. I take out my second key and unlock the door.

"Bye Adrik, see you later."

"Whatever motherfucker." It's a good name for him. Mainly because he's done it before.


	2. Chapter 2

I throw my sheets and pajamas into the apartment's washer. I let out a small sigh as I close the lid. I walk to the bathroom and start a shower up. It's one in the morning and I woke up after a wet dream.

It was so fucking embarrassing the first time it happened. I had to get my mom. She's the one who told me what had happened. I didn't tell her who my dream was about. Mainly because she didn't ask, she probably knew that it would have embarrassed me even more. I take a quick shower and then get back to bed. We do have Sex-Ed classes at school, but they don't really explain all of the important things that we should know. When I can't ask my mom something I talk to my Uncle Adrian. He really is like my father figure. He's always been there for my mom and me. He was even there when I was born. I have the picture of him, my mom, and me when I was only a day old; we were still in the hospital. I also have a picture of us from holidays and birthdays. I think he and my mom would be really good together. I run a hand through my hair and stare up at my ceiling. A few minutes later I grab my cell and send a text to Adrian.

**Hey Uncle Adrian, do you know yet?**

** Know what? **He asks back. **Why are you up so late? **

** Why are you up so late? You have work tomorrow. **

** You have school. You know what, we're getting off topic. What don't I know? **

** He's here. He's going to be working in the schools training department under mom. It's my douche-bag. **I put up the picture I took of Dimitri and send it to him. He doesn't reply back right away.

**Does your mother know? How do you know this? Is she ok?**

** She doesn't know. He was talking to my class today, yesterday technically. I don't think he knows she's here. I ran to the gym to tell her but I decided not too at the last minute. He was following me, too. I was asking him a ton of questions in the class and he wanted to speak to me. I don't think he saw mom and I don't think he knows I'm her son. He knows my first name, but not my last. He starts Monday. **

** We have to tell her. We can't let her find out from someone else, and especially from him. **

** I don't want my mom to get hurt. **

** Neither do I, Adrik. Will he be at the school again today? **

** No idea. I hope not. Damn it, I'm going to see him every damn day now. Mom is going to see him every damn day now. **

** Are you still planning on kicking his ass? **

** I'm coming up with a plan. **

**Do you want help with it? **

** No, I want to do this on my own. For my mom. **

** You're a good kid, Adrik. **

** Thank you, Uncle Adrian. **

**Now, we'll figure this out later. Get some sleep. **

** Ok, love you, bye.**

** Love you, too. **

I shut off my phone and try to get as much sleep as I can before having to get up in five hours. The next day I put my sheets and Pj's into the dryer. I didn't take another shower because I slept in a little bit and just got dressed and all of that stuff. When making my nutritious breakfast of cereal I notice that we're out of milk. I sighed, wrote milk on our to-get list, and then walked across the walk to Lissa and Christians place. Lissa and Christian got married when I was three. I was the ring barer; I looked like I was having a fun time in the photos that were taken. In one picture I looked drunk; I think I was just really tired though. Lissa and Christian are expecting now. She's around four months now. They all expect me to babysit after he's born. I'm fine with that, as long as I don't have something important to do. Now that I think about it, why did I text Uncle Adrian instead of just going next door to his place? It makes no fucking sense now. I knock on the door and wait for it to open.

"Be there in a minute!" I hear Christian yell. I begin to move back and forward on my heels and then look to the left across from Lissa and Christians place. Fuck. Did he really have to get a room on our floor? A room that is practically across from us.

"Hey Adrik,"

"Hey…." I mumble under my breath. I take out my cell phone and text Adrian.

**Dimitri is living in the apartment across from you and now he's just standing outside his apartment, staring at me. **

I send it and wait for a response. Adrian's apartment door opens and he walks out. He closes his door and locks it. He stares at Dimitri as he walks over to me.

"Hey Adrik," he says.

"Hey Uncle Adrian."

He places both his hands onto my shoulders and bends down. "Where's your mother?"

"She already left for work." He squeezes my shoulder and then remove his hands as he stand back up. The door opens up and Christian steps out.

"Hey Adrian, so what do you need Adrik?" He asks.

"I need to borrow some milk please."

"Ok, be back in a minute." He begins to turn back into his apartment and stops as he sees Dimitri. He watches him for a moment and then walks back into the apartment. We are all silent as we wait for him to get back. When he does he hands me a half-empty gallon of milk and says I can bring it back later. I thank him and then walk back to my apartment. Adrian is behind me. I watch Dimitri as I close the apartment's door and lock it.

"Do you know what he's going to do today?"

"No idea."

"Maybe I should follow him." Adrian says. I shake my head.

"He'd know if you were following him or not." I say as I take my cell back out. I text Aunt Lissa.

**I'm sure Uncle Christian has already told you that Dimitri was out in the hallway. I need you to find out what he is going to do today please. **

I send it and sigh as I see that I have ten minutes to eat and get to school. I see that Uncle Adrian has already made my bowl of cereal for me. I thank him and begin to eat. When I'm finished Aunt Lissa has texted me back. I read her text out-loud.

"He's going to watch the training department so that he can figure out how they work there. Does your mother know he's here?"

** No. **I text back to her.

"We have to tell Rose before he gets to that class." He says. I rinse out my bowl and grab my backpack. We leave the apartment and rush down the stairs. When we get outside we see Dimitri is walking towards the school. "We need to get in front of him. He can't get there before us."

I have an idea. A great idea.

I run towards him, jump in front of him, and then kick him in the groin. He grunts in pain and doubles over in pain. I hear him curse in another language and Adrian runs up to me. We take off and begin to run to the school. He should be back up on his feet soon. Based on stories he's one tough son of a bitch. I look over my shoulder as I continue to run and see that he's up and running.

"He's going to kill me isn't he?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulder.

"I have no idea, Adrik. You did kick him in the nuts, but you are his kid."

"But he doesn't know that." I say. "Does he?"

Uncle Adrian looks over his shoulder. "No, he doesn't know that you're his son. Fuck I need to work out more!"

"Mom's been telling you that for years!"

"I should have listened to her more!" He yells as we burst through the gyms door. Both of us are breathing hard as we stop running. The two of us walk inside and to my mom. She watches us as we walk to her.

"What's going on and why does my kid look like his air has been beaten out of him?"

"We ran all the way from the apartments here." Uncle Adrian tells him. "Fuck." He breathes out. "Rose, there's something we have to tell you."

"Ok, what is it? Is it the thing Adrik was going to tell me yesterday and then decided not to?" She asks as she places her hands onto her hips. I go back to the door and see that he's close. I grab my moms and Adrian's hand and begin to pull them to the gyms holding area. It's wear all of the things like dummies and balls and things like that are. "What the fuck is going on? I don't like being out of loops!"

"He's here Rose…" Adrian pants out.

"Who?" Rose asks him.

"The person who is going to be working with you…" He stops and bends over. He places his hands onto his knees. "I need to work out…"

"You guys, who the fuck are you—"I cut my mom off.

"It's Dimitri. Yesterday I was going to tell you that he was in my class talking about things he has done since he became a guardian. I was taunting him with questions about your nickname for him during question time and one of the other questions was what job he would be doing now that he is no longer someone's guardian. He's starting on Monday, but he's coming in today to see how things work. That's why we were running so fast. He's living in the apartment next to Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian. We found out what he was going to do and came to tell you before he got here and before someone else told you that he was here. Mom I'm…" I trail off as I see her expression.

She looks like her world has just shattered. I knew this was going to happen. Uncle Adrian walks over to the door and locks it. Mom steps backwards until her back touches the wall. Her knees buckle and the two of us run forward to grab her before she hits the ground. We help lower her down to the ground and then sit down next to her. Tears begin to spew from her eyes and she begins to sob. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and Uncle Adrian takes her hand.

"I… I can't… he's been out of my life, our life, for thirteen years. He can't come back into it. I can't work with him. I can't see him again."

"You won't half to, not yet anyway." Uncle Adrian tells her. "Take the week off; say that you caught the cold that is going around the school."

"I can't do that to my students."

"Rose, being a mess during class won't help them either."

"I kicked him in the balls." I randomly blurt out.

"What?" She asks as she looks down at me.

"He was in front of me and we need to get in front of him so I kicked him in the balls."

"You did?" She asks me. I nod. "You shouldn't have done that, but if you want you may do it again."


	3. Chapter 3

**RPOV**

I remember being told I was loved. I remember having been told that things would work out for us. I remember the fear that pierced my heart when he was nearly killed. I remember how the adrenaline pumped through my veins as I saved him and took him to safety. I remember sitting by his hospital bed while he was in a comma for a week. I remember how badly he hurt me days after awakening. I remember sobbing as I told him I was pregnant and it was his baby. I remember how he yelled at me; he thought I had cheated on him. I remember that look Tasha had on her face as she took the only man I ever loved away from me. I remember crying every day for months. I remember finding out that I was having a baby boy with Adrian and Lissa holding my hands. I remember how badly it hurt as I pushed my child out of me. I remember holding him in my arms for the first time, I cried so hard, I cried because I loved him so much already. I remember swearing that I would never let anyone hurt him, and if they did, I would kill them. I remember Adrian always being there for us, he helped us out when we needed money, when I needed those few extra hours of sleep. I remember telling Adrian that I wish it could work out with us, but it wouldn't, I was still so in love with the man who left me. I remember how every night when I cried; Adrik would come into the room and sleep with me. I remember watching him sleep one night a few weeks ago, I thought that I couldn't have raised a better son; a son who reminds me so much of his father.

I have a new memory now. The memory of seeing him run after his son. I wrapped my arm around Adrian's waist and he helped me to the office so that I could tell the Headmaster that I would need the rest of the week off.

**Adrik'sPOV**

I kicked him in the groin again. After I did I began to run as quickly as I could so that my mom and Adrian could get away. I try to get away from him as quickly as I can and the next thing I know I'm being grabbed. I'm pulled back into my Dimitri's body and am then flipped around. His hands keep a firm hold on my shoulder.

"Why the hell do you keep doing that!" He asks me.

"Because you deserve it." I tell him.

"What did I do to you?"

"Not me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asks. I stare up at him in anger. A glare is on my face. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Screw the plan. You know; the non-insistence one. My hand turns into a fist and I throw it at his face. He lets out a small grunt as it connects with his nose. I hear a crunch and I smile. I knee him in the groin again and push him down to the ground. I get a few more punches in before he pushes me off him and onto the ground. He gets onto his knees and holds me down on the ground with a single hand. Dimitri pulls back his hand, ready to punch me, and then his eyes meet with mine. His hard expression vanishes and his grip on my shirt loosens. What's going on? Why isn't he hitting me? Is it because I'm just a teenager or something else? His hand is no longer a fist and he just stares down at me. I take his hesitation to my advantage. I pull my leg back and kick him in the chest. He flies backwards and I stand up. I walk over to him and punch him once more. His nose is now broken and bleeding.

"If you touch my mom, do anything to her physically or mentally, I will kill you…" I stare down at him for a moment more and then walk away from him. I decide to take the day off if my mom will let me. I don't want her to be completely alone today. I know that Adrian will be with her, but I want to be there too. She's my mom. I'll do anything for her. She carried me in her body for nine months; she was in labor with me for almost three days. She's raised me on her own (with help from friends). I owe her this and I owe him nothing.

**RPOV **

I hated him for months. I hated him for what he did to me. I hated him for not having had faith in me. I wonder if having told him that I was pregnant made him want to leave me. Maybe he was planning on staying, but thinking that I had been unfaithful made him want to leave me. I don't know. I won't ever know. I don't plan on speaking to him about it, or telling him about Adrik. The only reason I will talk to him will be for work. Nothing more.

I have to thank him. Dimitri. I have to thank him for giving me my son. Adrik is amazing. He's made me so happy. Like the sun on a rainy day. He's everything and I have dedicated my life to raising him. I didn't want him to turn out like me. Someone who resented his mother because she was never there for him during his life. That's why I'm not a guardian, but a teacher. I'm good at it too. The students love me and I love them. I don't love them like Dimitri loved me, but I love teaching them and getting to know them more. Each student is completely different in there own way, and I teach them to cherish those imperfections, (I remember hating that I looked so different then the other girls in school in middle school and I don't want others to feel like that) even though that's not in my job description.

As I sit in my apartment with Adrian next to me, holding a bottle of beer my cell goes off. I set down my own beer and answer.

"Hathaway." I say.

"Mom, can you please call the school and tell them I won't be in today because I have the same thing you have?"

"Why don't you want to go to school, Adrik?"

"I want to be there with you, and I have to tell you something."

"I'll call for you; just tell me what you need to tell me first."

"Ok, fine… Dimitri caught me and I ended up hitting him a few times. I broke his nose and made it bleed. His eyes should be bruising soon. But the thing is, he had me pinned after a while and-"_I swear if Dimitri even touched a hair on his fucking head I'll murder him. _"He was ready to hit me but stopped. His eyes met mine and he just stopped. I hit him a few more times and then left. I don't understand why he stopped. One minute he was ready to hit me and the next he turned softer, he looked dazed."

He started into his eyes? His eyes. My eyes. He recognized my eyes—Adrik's eyes. He knows; he knows that I'm Adrik's mother. Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

For those four days I stay in bed. Adrik stayed with me the entire time. I have no idea how I'm going to have to face him. Dimitri. He now knows that Adrik is my son. That means he knows I'm here. And that I'll be working with him in the training department. My alarm clock goes off and I shut it off before it can finish its first ring. I didn't get much sleep that night. Or any of the other nights. I get out of the bed and look down at my son. I let out a small sigh. He's so good to me. I can't thank him enough for all of the things he has done for me since I was born. He doesn't even know half the things he's done. I get ready for my, what is probably going to be, stressful day. I gently kiss Adrik's temple before leaving the apartment. I sling my bag over my shoulder and shove my hands into my coats pockets. I get to the gym and walk inside. I can't see Dimitri. I don't know if he's here yet or not. I walk over to the girl's locker room and put my things into my locker. I remove my clothes and change into a black work-out bra, black spandex shorts and a pair of red shorts over those shorts. I put on my red sneakers and leave the locker room.

I stop when I see him. Dimitri is stretching on the floor of the gym. I feel tears fill my eyes and I blink them away. I walk out into the gym and to the doors that connect to the rest of the school. I unlock it and open the doors. When I walk back inside Dimitri is sitting up on the ground, eyes on me. I try not to pay him any attention as I sit down on the ground on the other side of the gym. When I'm done stretching I close my eyes and sigh.

Damn it, it's been thirteen years since I've seen him. It shouldn't hurt this badly. I turn my head towards him. He's watching me. For a few minutes we're silent.

"You have a son." He says. I open my mouth to speak but stop when I remember what I decided. The only thing I will talk about to him is work. "He seems like a good person."

"I don't want to talk about my son." I tell him.

"Are you with someone?" I want to ask him why he gives a damn but I don't. I just get off the ground and walk over to the office I have. I grab my clipboard and walk back out. I sit down on the bleachers and run a hand through my hair. I should probably put it up. I look up at Dimitri and decide not to. Dimitri stands up and walks over to the bleachers, he sits down a ways away from me.

"Rose we need to talk—"I cut him off.

"Catch a hint, Dimitri; I don't want to talk about my personal life."

"Rose, we need to—"I glare at him.

"Shut the fuck up." I growl at him before standing up from where I sit. Students begin to come in, and my son is one of them. They all go into the locker rooms and begin to change.

"Why doe he not want me to be near you? Why does he think I'll hurt you?" I don't answer. "Rose please talk to me."

"So know you want me to talk to you." I say as I glare at him. "If I remember correctly you didn't want me to talk, you wanted to do all of the yelling."

"When I left?" He asks me. The way he said it didn't really suggest that it was a question. "Rose I—"I cut him off.

"Don't. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. It doesn't matter why he doesn't want you near me."

"What does he have against me?" Dimitri asks. I glare down at him.

"Fuck off!" I scream at him. I freeze as I feel eyes on me. I look around the gym and see that the students are out of the locker rooms. Shit. "Um, everyone this is Mr. Belikov. He will be working with us. Please don't tell any of your parents or teachers that I said that."

"I won't, my mom already knows." Adrik says. I smile at my son and take roll call. I tell the students to start stretching and they do. Adrik comes over to me and sits down across from me. "Damn, I really fucked up his nose."

I look back at Dimitri. His nose wasn't broken; if it was he would have something on it now. He doesn't, but it does look bad, I don't know what really happened to it, and I don't care. I sneeze.

"Bless you." Both Dimitri and Adrik say at the same time.

"Thank you," I say as I stare down at my son. He nods and begins to stretch again. "I'm going to be home late. I have to work on grades."

"Kay mom, should I order a pizza or make pizza rolls?" He asks with a smile. He got my stomach and taste buds.

"Smaller bag of pizza rolls and a medium pizza. We can have leftovers for lunch."

"I'm excited."

That day I mostly let Dimitri gets used to working with the students and get to know their names. He's good with them. While Dimitri was helping one of the students I walk over to help another student. She's sitting really close to Dimitri and Sean.

"Need more stretching?" I ask him. She nods and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm really bad when it comes to stretching."

"I used to be when I was younger, too."

I begin to help her with stretches and I peer up at Dimitri. He's peering up at me. I sigh and look down at the ground.

"So… someone new is here… a new guardian…" Trisha says.

"Yeah, he hot?"

"No… well, yes actually. He's not to me though."

"Why not?" I ask her.

"He's my older brother."

"Ah, why are you telling me exactly that your brother is here?"

"Because I know for a fact that he likes you, and thinks your hot-as-hell."

"Tell him thank you for me."

"I will… will you consider going out with him?"

"I don't know, Trisha." I say. I haven't gone out since I was twenty-three. "How old is he?"

"Twenty-seven. Only two years younger then you. Hey Adrik!" She yells as she looks up at him.

"Yeah, Trisha!" He asks as he turns towards us.

"Do you think my brother is cool?"

"Yeah, he's pretty awesome! Why?"

"No reason, thank you!" She says as she lies back down on the mat. "So Ms. Hathaway… will you think about it?"

"I'll think about it." I tell her. I peer back up at Dimitri and see that he has on a hard expression. The rest of the day flashes by. I didn't talk to Dimitri once during that time. After the last class left I changed my clothes and went into my office. I began to work on the students grades. As I do this I see that Dimitri is sitting in the gym, reading. I watch him and memories come back. I let out a small sigh and continue on the grades. After I finish I grab my bag and leave my office. Dimitri is still there. He looks back at me and stands up.

"I don't want to speak with you."

"I want to speak with you." He says. I begin to walk to the door and he cuts me off. "Please listen to what I have to say."

"You didn't let me talk."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for having done that to you! Ok?" He yells.

"You accused me of cheating on you!"

"You did cheat on me!"

"No I didn't!" I scream. "I didn't fucking cheat on you! Damn it! After thirteen years you…." Still are always on my mind. I don't know where I was going with that honestly. I feel tears fill my eyes and I wipe them away. "Just leave me alone." I walk past him.

"Rose, who's his father?" Dimitri asks me. "Who is Adrik's father?" I freeze and lick my lips.

"It doesn't matter who his father is. He's never been in Adrik's life, and I'm not going to let him be in it now."


	5. Chapter 5

**AdrikPOV**

I could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk when she got home. So we ate dinner and watched Saw. When we were finished I brought up the offer Trisha brought up about her brother. I couldn't tell what she thought by her expression.

"What do you think I should do?" She asks as she turns her head towards me.

"I think you should go out with him. You deserve someone who makes you happy. Someone other then me."

"Ok… I'll tell Trisha to tell her brother that I would like to go out with him. What's his name?"

"Daniel. His name is Daniel, he is really cool. I approve of him."

"You approve of him, huh?" She asks with a small smile. I nod. "Come here," she tells me as she sticks her arms out. I smile and move into them. We ended up falling asleep there. When I woke up the next morning I was in my bedroom. My mom must have moved me in here. That day went by fast. I didn't talk to Dimitri and neither did my mom. Mom told Trisha that she would go out with her brother. A date was set up for the night.

**RPOV**

"Hey," I say as I let Daniel into the apartment. He smiles and removes his brown coat.

"Hi,"

"Let me take that for you."

"Thank you," he says as I put his coat up on the coat rack.

"Nice apartment." He tells me.

"Thank you; it's the perfect size for me and Adrik."

"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me. I've liked you for a while now. I was planning on asking you myself, but my sister beat me to it." I smile and push a strand of hair back.

"She's a pretty cool kid. I like her."

"I like your son. You know, not in a petifile way, in a he's-cool way." I give him another smile and motion to the couch. "Sit down; I hope you don't mind that we're having frozen pizza." I can eat pizza every day, all day and I still wouldn't be sick of it. "I can't cook very well."

"Well I guess you're lucky I can." He says with a smile. "How about I make you something for dinner?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I offered."

Daniel and I are now in the kitchen and I'm drinking a glass as wine as I watch him cook us dinner.

"So where's Adrik tonight?" He asks me.

"He's at his Uncle and Aunt's apartment. So right across the hall." Daniel laughs and I giggle. "He's going to be spending the night with them which means he and Christian are going to be watching horror movies all night… That wasn't an invitation for you to spend the night by the way."

"I didn't think it was. Besides, I don't go all the way on the first, second, or third date."

"What about four?" I ask him. I don't know if we'll get to a third date or if I'll want to continue to date him, but I haven't had sex in thirteen years and I would like to again.

"Depends on the girl." He says as he looks up at me. "Come here." I get off the counter and walk over to him. He steps backwards and I walk in front of him. Daniel presses his body up against mine and takes my hand. He places a wooden spoon into my hand and wraps his hand around mine. "Move along with me."

We begin to cook together. I must say, this is the best date I've ever had. We finished cooking dinner and ate in the living room. We didn't watch TV, but we did have on one of the music channels. It was really nice.

Daniel is very funny and charming. And Trisha was right, he is hot. Daniel is tall, muscled. He has broad shoulders and I think he has a six pack. I felt something like it when we were cooking. He has short light brown hair and he has the prettiest hazel eyes I've ever seen. He kind of reminds me of Eddie in a way. After we finished dinner we talked until eleven.

"I had a great night, Daniel." I tell him as he stands outside my apartment; putting on his jacket.

"So did I, would you like to do this again sometime?"

"I'd love to."

"Great, my sister will work out the times." We both laugh and he steps towards me. He's now standing in the doorway. "Can I kiss you?"

"I would be offended if you didn't." I tell him. Daniel smiles and bends down. He gently presses his lips against mine. He breaks apart and I smile up at him.

"I'll see you later, Rose." He says before walking down the hallway. I close the door and turn around.

"Fuck," I say as I press my body to the door. I slide down and begin to cry. Nothing. I didn't feel anything during our kiss. Damn it, why can't I get over him! Why can't I just get over Dimitri? He hurt me so badly, and I want to move on, so why can't I?

**AdrikPOV **

The next morning I wake up and get ready for school and head out into the hallway. I stop to a halt when I see Dimitri standing there, waiting for me.

"Hello Adrik,"

"Hey," I say. I begin to walk and stop when he asks me a question. I stand there for a second and turn around. "What do you ask me?"

"Do you know who your father?" He asks me as he keeps his arms wrapped over his chest. I watch him for a moment and then look down at me phone. My background is a picture of me, my mom, and Adrian.

"Adrik, do you know who your father is?" I look back up at him. I need to figure out what to say to him, I think I know what that's going to be. Mom probably isn't going to be happy with me. "Adrik?"

"Yes, I know who he is."

"Who is he?" Dimitri asks as he moves off the wall. He lets his arms drop to his sides. "Who is your father, Adrik?"

"Adrian is." I answer calmly. I don't feel like I'm lying to him and because I don't feel like I'm lying I have a straight face on. "Adrian is my father."

"But you don't look anything like him. Wouldn't he and Rose be together then? Why do you call him Uncle Adrian then?"

"They dated for a while after I was born and decided that it wasn't working out between them. Because I want to. I call him that because I want to. I don't want to call my teacher dad, Uncle Adrian is better."

"That makes no sense." At that moment Adrian's door opens up and he walks out. He sees us.

"Hey Adrik, Dimi—"Before he can finish Dimitri shoots towards him and throws a punch at his face. Uncle Adrian ends up on the ground. I glare up at Dimitri.

"What the fuck!" I yell.

"I fucking hate you, you fucking bastard." Dimitri says before speed walking down the hall.

"What was that about?" Adrian asks me as I help him up from the ground.

"He was asking me if I knew who my dad was and I said yes. I then told him you were my dad."

"What? Adrik why would you do that?"

"Because I didn't want to tell him the truth and I feel like you're my dad."

"Fuck, he's going to work… he's going to talk to your mom about this."

"I didn't think about that." I tell him. "Go clean up your nose. I'll go try to catch up to him."

"Ok, I'll see you later. Tell your mother she still owes me those ten bucks I lent her last week."

"Will do," I say before running after him. I catch up to him. "What are you going to do?"

"Why do you care?" He asks me.

"Are you going to talk to my mom about this?" I ask him.

"Why do you care?" He asks once again.

"Because I don't want you to yell at my mom!" I yell at him. "She doesn't deserve to be yelled at!"

"Do you know what happened between us?"

"Yeah actually I do." I say. "Don't bitch at my mom!"

"I'm not going to bitch." He says as he begins to run. I can't catch up with him. I watch as he throws open the gym door.

**RPOV **

I see Dimitri storm over to me. I turn towards him and wonder why he looks so pissed. He gets to me and grabs me by my shoulder. I begin to yell at him but he doesn't let me get a word out.

"Adrian? You cheated on me with Adrian?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't cheat on you!" I scream at him. "Let me go, Dimitri."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you! Why do you think that Adrian is Adrik's father!"

"Because Adrik told me he was!" Dimitri yells. "I asked him when he left your apartment today and he told you Adrian was his father!"

"He lied! I don't know why he did, but he did!" Adrian is not Adrik's father!" I yell as I push his hands off me. "For the last fucking time… I did not cheat on you."

"Then how is Adrik alive? We can't reproduce together!"

"Mom!" I look to the gyms door and see Adrik. I walk past Dimitri, bumping shoulders as I do. I walk over to him.

"Why did you tell him that Adrian was your father?" I ask Adrik.

"I didn't want him to know the truth." He tells me. "I fucked up, didn't I?" Adrik is a strong kid, but sometimes when he gets overwhelmed, he can't keep things in. I wipe away a tear that slipped from his eye and pull him to me. Adrik wraps his arms around me and tries not to cry any harder then he already is.

"It's ok," I tell him. "It's alright, I'm not mad at you for telling Dimitri that…" I look back at him and see him watching us. "You can go into my office and get the box of tissues from my desks drawer."

"Ok…" he says. We break apart and he begins walking to my office. Once the door closes I look back at Dimitri.

"I didn't cheat on—"I'm cut off by someone walking into the gym. I look back at the gym doors and see Daniel. He looks between us and then walks over to me.

"Hey, bad time?"

"No," I say. "But I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Sorry," he says. "But I wanted to give you this."

Daniel takes something out of his coats pocket and puts it around me neck. He clasps it. I smile as I look down at the pretty necklace he's given me. A beautiful rose necklace. A necklace that reminds me of the one Victor gave to me. The one that lead to me almost loosing my virginity.

"Thank you, Daniel." I kiss his forehead and smile up at him. "Thank you a lot."

"I'll see you later, Rose." He begins to walk to the gym doors.

"Has Trisha come up with our date plans yet?" I ask him. He smiles back at me.

"She's coming up with something as we speak."


	6. Chapter 6

**AdrikPOV**

Class was… odd. Mom and Dimitri didn't even look at each other today, well, Dimitri did look at her, but mom didn't notice. After school I went to the gym and saw that my mom was lying down in the middle of the gym. Her hands are over her face. I drop my backpack and walk over to her.

"Mom… are you ok?"

My mom removes her hands from her face and looks up at me. She's crying. I lie down next to her and wrap my arm over her waist.

"I never used to cry this much… then I had you… It's not a bad thing; I need to be more open about my emotions…"

"Why are you crying, mom?" I ask her.

"I can't do it."

"Do what?"

"Go out with Daniel… it's not that I don't like him… it's just that I don't feel that way I should when I'm with him. Damn it, why can't I get over your fucking father? I want to get over him, I really do… but I just can't. He has such an impact on me, on my life. He believed in me when no one else did, he made me feel… like I never have before. Only when I'm with him do I feel so loved and you of course."

"Of course," I say as I rest me head on her shoulder.

"Your father and I were star crossed lovers… our relationship should never have happened, I shouldn't have fallen so deeply in love with him… I don't know why he liked me. We're exact opposites. I was wild, he was… I don't know. More mature, I guess."

"You couldn't help it, mom. You couldn't help but fall in love with him."

"God I love you, Adrik…" She kisses my cheek. "I'm so lucky to have a son like you."

"I'm lucky to have a mom like you. What are you going to do about Daniel?" I ask.

"I have to tell him I can't go out with him anymore… God, he's such a great guy…" We're quiet for a few minutes. "Go home baby, hang out with friends. I have work to do…"

"Ok mom, I love you."

"I love you, Adrik."

I get off the ground and leave the gym. While walking to my friends' dorm room I'm stopped by Dimitri.

"Mother… what do you want?" I ask him.

"I have to ask you something."

"Just tell me what you want." I say as I shove my hands into my pockets.

"I need a few strands of your hair." He tells me.

"Why do you need my hair?" I ask him.

"I want to do a DNA test." He answers. "Can I please have some of your hair?"

"No,"

"Please Adrik, just a strand of two."

"Fuck you," I tell him. I begin to walk past him and he stops me by grabbing my bicep. "Let go of me!"

He doesn't. Dimitri grabs a few strands of my hair and pulls them out of my head. I kick him in the shins and he releases me.

"Screw you, fucker!" I rub my head and glare at him. "Why are you doing a DNA test?"

Dimitri doesn't answer. He puts my hair into a plastic baggy and begins to walk away from me. I don't even bother to follow him.

**RPOV **

I met Daniel at his place. When he offers for me to come inside I have to decline. I stood in the hallway for a moment and then said what I needed to say. I tell him I can't date him anymore.

"I'm sorry…" I tell Daniel as I break up with him. I'm not sure we were even dating. We only had one date.

"Why… why are you breaking up with me already? I thought you had a great time on our date, I kissed you."

"I know… it's just I haven't been with a guy since I was with Adrik's father. I've tried dating before, but we never got past the first date. I don't know why I'm still so hung-up on him… but I am… your going to make someone so happy one of these days."

"I wish that someone was you."

"I wish it was, too… do you want the necklace back?"

"No, you can keep it."

"Thank you," Daniel nods and walks closer to me. He places his hands gently onto my neck and kisses my forehead.

"If you want to hook-up sometime, I'm here for you." He says with a smile. He's being sarcastic, I can tell, but that doesn't mean I don't think about if for a moment. No, I can't.

"Bye Daniel,"

**DPOV**

**A week later **

I got back the results of mine and Adrik's DNA test. I think he's mine. He has to be. Rose claims she never cheated on me, and Adrik is so much like me, he looks so much like me. What will I do if he is my son? I don't know… what is there to do? I open the envelope and pull out the papers.

I read them.

No… damn it, no! This can't be. Literally, this can't be. How did this happen? I slam my hand down onto my counter and shake my head in disgust with myself. Fuck…. I've turned into my father. I left my child and his mother. Thirteen years… I missed thirteen years of my child's life. Why didn't I believe her? Why didn't I believe my Roza? I'm so stupid. My son hates me, Rose will never forgive me.

I couldn't have believed her; she didn't have any proof… just her word. I should have listened to her, I should never have yelled at her. I never should have left. And now look where I am: I'm thirty-six years old, I'm not dating anyone, I live in a small little room with only myself to keep me company, Tasha and I are no longer friends, I have a thirteen year old son who hates me, and the love of my life despises me.

'_It doesn't matter who his father is. He's never been in Adrik's life, and I'm not going to let him be in it now.' _

The words keep repeating in my head.

'_It doesn't matter who his father is. He's never been in Adrik's life, and I'm not going to let him be in it now.'_

I'll never have a relationship with my son. Not a good one anyway, he hates me for having left his mother when she needed me the most. I hate myself for having left her. I want her back, but she'll never take me back. Why would she?

I run a hand through my hair and wipe away a tear. I missed everything. Every single thing in Adrik's life. His first word, first steps… everything. I need to talk to someone, but I can't. My mother would disown me if she found out I left the woman I love and our child. Well, she probably wouldn't disown me, but she would be upset with me. I wipe more of my tears away and sniffle.

I have a son… I have a son… I have a son… I have to talk to Rose.

**RPOV**

I walk to my offices door and open it after someone knocks. Dimitri is standing in front of me. I stare at him for a moment.

"What do you need, Dimitri?" I ask him. He puts his hand out and I see he's holding a manila envelope. I take it from him and open it up. I pull out the papers inside and read what's on them. Dimitri had a DNA test with him and Adrik. He knows… I look up at Dimitri. He looks horrible. His eyes are puffy and red, like he's been crying.

"So you know now…" he nods.

"Yeah, Adrik's my son…" For a few moments we're silent. Then Dimitri bursts out into tears and drops to his knees, I think they went out on him. Dimitri sobs on his knees in front of me. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I should have believed you. I should have believed you when you said that you were pregnant with my child. I never should have left you… I'm such a jackass… worse, I'm my father! Thirteen years, I missed thirteen years of our son's life. I'm a horrible father. I don't expect you too, but please forgive me for what I did to you and Adrik. Please. I know I did you wrong, and I was never there for him… When you told me I was so hurt… I thought you had cheated on me and I was so upset that I didn't listen to you; I wish I let you speak before I blew up. Then I would have known that you were telling the truth and that the baby inside you was mine. I made the worst mistake in my life when I left you. Tasha is such a bitch. She was ok the first year, we were still friends, but then she kept trying to get me to go out with her. I kept saying no and eventually she went to far… she threatened that if I didn't go out with her she would kill herself; she was going crazy. I eventually had to leave because I woke up one day with her in my bed, naked. I took up a job in Russia for a few years before coming back here. I couldn't be with her because I love you so much. I could never get over you. You're the love of my life and I fucked everything up… I want to be with you again. I want to get to know my son. I want to be in his life. Please, God, please. I'll do anything you want. Anything. I just need you, with me, for the rest of my life." He places his hands over his face and continues to cry.

"Get up." I tell him. He looks up at me and nods. He stands up from the ground. "Spar with me."

"What?" He asks.

"Spar with me." I tell him. I walk back to my desk and remove my fighting gloves. I put them on and walk past him into the middle of the gym. Dimitri removes his duster and walks over to me. He hasn't changed clothes since class, so he won't need to change for the fight. I put my hair into a pony-tail and get into my starting position.  
Dimitri does the same.

I take the first punch. He dodges, but he's not as fast as he used to be. I'm no longer the student, I'm the teacher. We turn in circles for a few moments and I make another jab at him. He doesn't avoid it, but it doesn't hit him where I wanted it to. He stumbles back slightly. I step forward quickly and throw a kick. I hit him straight in the chest and he falls back onto the ground.

"Get back up. And actually fight me."

Dimitri does. For minutes we fight each other. I get in good punches and am able to dodge every one of his, except for one. The punch wasn't hard enough to knock me out or onto the ground, but it did make me stumble back a little bit. My hands cover my nose and mouth.

"Oh God, Rose I am so sorry!" He hesitated. I throw another kick at him and he falls backwards onto the ground again. I drop to my knees, get on top of him, and begin to beat the shit out of him.

"I hate you, you fucking bastard! You left me, with a child! You ruined me! I haven't had sex in thirteen years! I forgot what it feels like to be loved by someone, other then Adrik! I hate you!" I stop. I just suddenly stop. "I hate you… because I love you so much…"

"I hate me too… and I love you."

I collapse next to me. I allow Dimitri to wrap his arms around me. God I missed this so much. I smell in his familiar scent and moan. He does the same.

"I missed you so much… what's he like? Adrik?"

"Like you… so much like you… he's sarcastic like me, he got my liking for junk food… but everything else if all you."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me for what I've done?"

"He will… eventually… he holds grudges, and I don't think he'll be able to trust you at first. I don't know how to tell him that we're back together… we are back together, right?"

"If you'll take me back."

"In a heartbeat. But you have to trust me now."

"I will, I will always trust you. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you and Adrik."

"It's ok, I forgive you."

"Thank you, Roza." I smile at the name. I missed being called that. I missed him.

"What about Daniel?"

"I broke it off with him. I didn't have any feelings for him, I love you."

"I love you, too." Dimitri presses his lips to my cheek and I look towards him.

"That wasn't a real kiss." Dimitri smiles and gently brushes his lips against mine. Every cliché that is about how great a kiss is when it's someone you love happens. I need to do one last thing to get over this though.

My knee connects with his balls.


	7. Chapter 7

**AdrikPOV **

I sit next to my mom as we eat dinner in the living room. The two of us have been surprisingly quiet tonight. No, we've been quiet pretty much all day. Something's going on but I have no idea what it is.

"What's going on mom?" I ask as my mother as she watches the TV. She looks towards me.

"What do you mean, baby?" She asks me.

"You've been weird all day." I tell her. "We've barely spoken."

"I'm sorry baby; a lot has been on my mind lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her. My mother shakes her head.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about, Adrik. I'm sorry that I haven't been talking much lately. Do you need to talk about something?"

I shake my head.

"No..." something's going on, and I'm going to find out what.

**RPOV**

Adrik is concerned about me. I would be concerned about me. I feel bad about lying to my son, but I can't yet. I don't know how too tell him that I'm dating his estranged father. Tonight I'm at Dimitri's apartment. I told Adrik that I would be spending the night off the campus at a spa with one of my friends who works at the court and is taking a vacation.

Dimitri and I sit next to each other as we eat on Dimitri's living room floor. His room doesn't have much in it. Just a medium sized TV, a lamp, and a coffee table. So the two of us are sitting on the ground, eating our food on the coffee table. Candles are around us to add a bit of a romantic aspect to the room.

"So what's his favorite color?" Dimitri asks about Adrik.

"Dark brown is his favorite color."

"Favorite movie?"

"Right now it's The Avengers."

"It's a good movie... he hates me... he hates me like I hate my father."

I don't speak. After a silent minute I lean into Dimitri's body and press my lips to his cheek.

"He won't hate you forever. Once he gets to know you, he'll love you."

"I'd never forgive my father for what he did."

"This is a different situation."

"Not by much."

"He'll forgive you... it will take some time, but it will happen."

Dimitri sighs and leans into me and rests his head on my shoulder. We take hands and sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Dinner was great, Dimitri." I tell him. "Thank you for cooking for me." He doesn't speak.

"When will we tell him?" Dimitri asks. "I want to be in his life as soon as possible."

"We'll have to tell him at the right time. I don't know when that will be... tests are going on right now, directly after there will be a school dance and he's trying to find the courage ask out Robin."

"Robin Mich?" Dimitri asks me. I nod. "She's cute. He'll get her."

"Yeah, he will. I heard her in the locker room telling her friends how she thinks he's 'super cute' and 'is TOTALLY the funniest boy in the school.'"

Dimitri smiles and takes a sip of his drink. I press my lips to his cheek again and then he turns his head towards me.

"Have you been with any men since I left?" Dimitri asks me.

"No, never."

"Thirteen years have past since we've been together. I am going to make you feel so amazing." Dimitri tells me before pressing his lips to mine.

**A week later**

**AdrikPOV**

I stare at her. I stare at the back of Robin's silky blonde, brown highlighted hair. She's talking with some of her friends by her desk. This is it. The moment I am going to ask her out to the dance. I take in a deep breath and walk over to her and her friends. I gently tap her shoulder. She turns towards me.

"Hey Robin, can I talk to you? Over there?" She smiles and nods. The two of us walk over to the other side of the room.

"So what do you need, Adrik?" She asks me as she pushes a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Um... I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me after testing is over."

Her face lights up. I was hoping it would.

"I was hoping you would ask me... of course I'll go with you." Robin gives me a quick hug and then walks back over to her group. I smile and walk over to my friends.

After school I texted my mom and told her I would be hanging out with friends for a while. A little while after my friends and I separated and I went to the gym where my mom is. I walk to the doors and stop as I peer through the circular window. My mouth falls open at what I see.

I see my mom. On the gym floor, lying on her back, naked. A look is on her face. A look I can't describe. One of her hands is pressed against the waxed over floor. Her other hand is pressed against a back; her nails are digging into his skin. I'm thankful for the leg that is wrapped around his waist. It's keeping me from seeing something I really don't-or ever thought I would see.

My parents having sex on my schools gym floor. Fuck. I shouldn't have had that extra slice of pizza today. I lurch forward and my lunch comes up.

**RPOV**

"Did you hear that?" I ask Dimitri. He stops thrusting.

"Hear what?"

"Get off me." I tell Dimitri as I gently push him away from me. Dimitri gets off me and I stand up from the ground. I pick up Dimitri's shirt and put it on as I put the shirt on. I peek out and see vomit on the floor. That must have been what I heard.

"Is everything alright, Roza?"

"Yeah, but some kid puked out there. I'll call the janitor."

Dimitri walks up behind me and places his hands onto my hips. He presses his lips to my neck and wraps his arms around me.

"Ok, let's get dressed, and then we'll get the janitor." I look up at him and nod. After calling the janitor Dimitri and I head out to our apartments.

"How long until the tests are over and the dance?"

"Tests are over Thursday and the dance is Friday."

"So four days. Four days... oh Roza..."

"Adrik's teacher-parent meeting is tonight at seven."

"Is it...?"

"Yeah, would you like to come?"

"Yes, but can I?"

"You are his father. Of course you can come."

We get to his apartment and he gives me a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you, too, Dimitri." We kiss once more before I go into mine and Adrik's apartment. When I walk inside I see that the coat rack is on the floor. Coats are thrown everywhere.

"Adrik?" I ask. "Adrik, baby, are you here?"

I speed walk over to his room and walk inside. A gasp exits my throat and my hand covers my mouth before I close the bedroom door.

"What the fuck?" I hear Adrik yell.

"Adrik I am so sorry!" I yell as I run a hand through my hair.

"Mom, don't you knock?" He yells from the other side of the door.

"I normally would but I was concerned about the coat rack in the living room. What happened?"

"I accidently knocked it over and I didn't want to fix it right away." He yells from the other side.

"Adrik I am so sorry!" The door opens up and he looks up at me.

"Excuse me; I need to get to the bathroom." He tells me. I step to the side and he walks to the bathroom. I take out my cell phone and text Dimitri.

**You'll never guess what happened. **

**What happened? **He writes back.

**I just walked in on our son masturbating. **

**You didn't.**

**I did. God I'm so embarrassed, and he was so red when he came out of the bedroom. **

**Where is he now? **Dimitri asks me.

**Bathroom. I'll see you at seven; Adrik's coming back out of the bathroom. I love you. **

**I love you, too, Roza. **

"Adrik…"

"It's ok, mom. I'll pick the coat rack and coats up."

"Thank you, baby… would you maybe next time put a sock on the door?" He smiles as he grabs the coat rack and puts it back up.

"You going to the teacher-parent meeting tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah, we'll have dinner at six and then I'll have to leave around six forty-five."

"Ok." He says. I help Adrik pick up the coats and hang them back up. I took up a quick dinner and Adrik and I eat our dinner. We don't talk much. Barely at all.

"I'm going baby," I say before kissing the top of his head. "I love you. See you when I get back."

"I love you, too, mom." I leave the apartment and walk over to Dimitri's. He walks out after I knock and he gives me a small smile and kiss before we begin walking to the school. When we get there Stan is sitting down at his desk. He looks up at the two of us and stares at Dimitri for a moment before standing up.

"Hello you, two."

"Hi Stan," I say as I sit down at one of the desks. Dimitri sits down on the top of the desk next to me.

"So," I say as I kick my feet up on the desk. "How's my kid doing?"

"Adrik is doing just fine in class, except for when he acts like you did when you were in my classes."

"I'm so proud of that boy," I tell him with a smile. Stan watches me with a blank face before continuing on.

"He did treat Mr. Belikov here with some disrespect when he came into class though."

"I'm over what he did. Besides, I deserved it." Dimitri says. He reaches out and takes my hand. He squeezes it and I squeeze back.

"How are his grades?" I ask; getting into my motherly mode. "I haven't been able to log into PowerSchool lately."

"What's PowerSchool?" Dimitri asks me.

"Parents and students can long onto the site to see their children's grades."

"Oh,"

"Yes, we're having people fix something on the website. Adrik's grades are fine, mostly; he has a D in English. Now, you know that Adrik has been lacking skills in English since he started school. So one day we had Adrik stay in his English class during his study hall and take a test…"

"What type of test? And why wasn't I informed of this? I work in the building. His study hall is during my lunch. I should have been told that there was a test he was being forced to take."

"What type of test?" Dimitri asks.

"We tested him for dyslexia."

"Why was I never told of this?" I ask as I stand up from my desk. "Aren't these tests supposed to be done when he's still in elementary school?"

"Yes, I don't know why they weren't done."

"No one in my family has dyslexia. Isn't it passed down?" I say.

"My cousin does."

"What?" I ask Dimitri.

"My cousin has it. I'm not sure if she could pass it down, but there is a chance, right?"

"I don't know." I say. "What did it say? What test results came back?"

"He doesn't have it." I let out a relieved sigh and loosen my grip on Dimitri's hand. "But that now means he isn't doing the work, and is failing on purpose. Or he's just not paying attention."

"I'll ask him what's going on." I say as I run a hand through my hair. "The next time my son is being tested I want to know."

"You will be informed." Stan tells me. "That is all."

"Thank you," I say as I get out of the desk. "I'll see you later, Stan."

"Goodbye, Rosemarie." Dimitri and I leave the classroom and as soon as the door closes I crouch down.

"I don't understand. Adrik is such a good kid, why would he purposefully fail a class or not pay any attention? This isn't like him. He's never liked English, I know that, but he always gets his grade up by the end of the quarter. The end of the quarter is in a week. He'll never have time to get that D to a B."

"B?"

"I want him to get B's or A's on his report card. Fuck Adrik."

"Are you mad at him?"

"I'm not mad, I'm upset."

"It's because of me, isn't it?"

"What." I ask as I look up at him.

"He's failing because of me. When was the last time you checked PowerSchool?"

"The night before you arrived here."

"What was his grade?"

"A minus."

"It's my fault… he's getting bad grades because I'm here."


	8. Chapter 8

**AdrikPOV**

**The night he found out about his parents being together**

My arms are wrapped around myself as I wait for Uncle Adrian to get to the door. His apartment door opens up and he stares down at me.

"Adrik, what's up?"

I stare up at him for a minute before placing my hands over my face. Tears fill my eyes and I don't have the will to keep them in. Sobs begin to rack my body and Uncle Adrian pulls me into him.

"Adrik, what's wrong?"

"They're back together. Mom and HIM. I went to the gym and saw them having sex."

"What?" Uncle Adrian asks. "What do you mean?"

"They were having sex!"

"Who were?" I instantly stop crying and turn towards Robin. She lives a few apartments down with her aunt. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"I'll let you two be alone." Uncle Adrian asks before squeezing my shoulder. He walks into his apartment.

"You look like you were crying."

"I was. But I'm ok now."

"Good. Thank you for asking me to the dance. I've likes you for a while."

"Really? I've liked you too." Before I know what is going on robin throws herself at me and kisses me, hard. I smile against her lips and wrap my arms around her. We break apart.

"Is your mom home?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask. She blushes, smiles, and nods. I smile and she kisses me again once more before I open the apartment door. Robin and I walk inside and she walks over to the couch as I lock up.

"I like you place."

"Thanks."

"Um... so... do you want to make-out?"

"Yeah. I do." Robin and I sat down on the couch and began to kiss. We kissed for almost five minutes before Robin pressed her body to mine. I was pushed down to the couch and wrapped my arms around her. While kissing her cell went off. She manages to read her text while still kissing me. I feel myself becoming harder. Shit, I don't want her to notice. Robin breaks the kiss.

"I have to go. I'm sorry; my aunt wants to take me shopping."

"Oh, ok, its fine."

"Ok..." we kiss once more and she gets off me. I sit up and wrap my leg across my other one.

"I'll see you later, Adrik."

"Bye Robin." I look downwards and then hear something fall. I turn around and see the coat rack on the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I tripped!"

"Its ok, I do it to sometimes. I'll get it. I'm excited for the dance."

"Me too, bye." She says as she leaves the apartment. Fuck. I get off the couch and run into my room to work this off. Later that night my mom left for the conference with her and Stan. After the door was closed I saw her walking over to HIS apartment. They left together. Is he really going to my parent-teacher conference? I don't want him there; I don't want him to suddenly take up the role of my parent after thirteen years. I heard walking and talking a little while after my mom left and I stand up from the couch. I look out through the little hole in the door and see her and Dmitri walking in. As soon as the door is closed I leave my apartment and walk straight into Lissa's and Christians.

"Adrik? What's going on?" Aunt Lissa asks me. I don't answer right away as I begin to remove one of their pictures on the wall. I gently set it down and peek through the hole that I accidentally made when I was seven that they never got around to fixing. It's small enough not to be noticed.

"It's my mom and Dimitri... has she told you Aunt Lissa?" She doesn't answer. I look back at her and I can tell by her expression that she does. "I thought so..."

Mom and Dimitri come into view. I see them sit down on his apartments ground. It looks like he hasn't had a chance to furnish his apartment yet. For a long moment they are silent.

"It isn't your fault." My mom tells him.

"Yes, it is."

"Dimitri, Adrik's failing in English... you know what, yes, it may be your fault. I can't speak for him. But what I don't get is why it would be the one subject and not all of them."

"Have you told him that English was my favorite subject in school?"

"Yes... damn it..." She runs a hand through her hair and sits down on the coffee table.

"You can't blame yourself for everything bad in his life."

"But most of the things I can blame myself for." My mom rises from the table and places her hands on her hips. "I understand why he hates him."

"Dimitri, Adrik... he may hate you. He probably does. But he only does because of what I have done. I have never said mean things about you are told him things that are false about you. Ever since you left, almost every night, I've cried. Cried that you left me in that situation, I cried because I missed you, and still loved you. I still do love you... but..." She curses under her breath.

Dimitri stands up from the ground and walks over to her. He places his hands onto her shoulders and gently pulls her to him. Rose places her hands onto his pecks.

"What? What's wrong, Roza?" He asks her.

"I... I can't do this... I can't be with you..." She says as she looks up at him. She's about to cry, but is holding back. "I can't be with you, Dimitri."

"What? Why not?"

"I can't be with you because of Adrik. He's my son."

"He's my son, too."

"He doesn't like you, Dimitri... he just doesn't. I love you, but I love him more."

"Roza... please... I know I messed up. But I finally have you back... please don't leave me."

"I asked you that once... and you still left... I'm sorry..."

My mom gently pushes his hands away from her and steps back. She walks over to the door and opens it. She steps out and closes the door. I continue to stare into the apartment. Dimitri stands there for a long moment. He blinks a few times and then turns around. He begins to walk to either his bedroom or bathroom and stops by his coffee table. He looks down at it for a moment and then slams his foot onto it. My eyes grow wide as it snaps in half. His hands are in fists by his side and he has a hard expression on. It fades almost instantly and he places a hand onto his forehead. The last thing I expected to see-something I never thought would be even remotely possible-is my father crying because my mom left him.

I step back and put the picture back up. Aunt Lissa asks me if I'm ok and I don't answer as I leave the apartment. I walk back into my own apartment and see that my mom's bedroom door is closed and she is nowhere in sight. I walk over to her door and gently open it. I peek inside and see that she isn't in her room. I see that her bathroom door is cracked. I see a light shining out and I hear the shower running, she's trying to mask her own crying. She broke up with him for me. I can't tell if I'm happy or not. I mean, I don't want them together, but I don't want my mom to be unhappy. Shit... what do I do?


	9. Chapter 9

**RPOV**

I didn't have to go in today since the last of the tests were being down and I didn't have any work to do. I'm glad I don't because I don't have to see Dimitri now. Until the dance tonight. As I sit in my living room with a pint of ice cream there is a knock at the door. I get off the couch and walk over to the front door. When I see Lissa she's holding something in her arms.

"What is that?" I ask her as I motion to what is in her arms.

"Your dress for tonight."

"I'm just going to wear something I already have."

"No, you're not. You are going to wear this." She says as she walks inside and takes the dress out of the bag. A sexy tight black dress is in front of me. I walk over to her and take the dress from her.

"No, Lissa, there is no reason for me to wear this. I don't need to dress sexily or even pretty."

"Rose, I don't want you to be alone forever, I know you love Dimitri and that you had to break up with him and you're upset, but you need to move on."

"I've had thirteen years to move on and I haven't been able to!"

"Fine, you can't move on, then put this dress on and show him that he was a fucking moron for having left you all those years ago! Show him how badly he fucked up!"

"You're going to do everything to get me into this, aren't you?" I ask her. She nods and wraps his arms over her chest.

"Mmhmm."

"Fine, I'll wear the damn dress."

**(The Link to Rose's outfit is on my page)**

**The Beginning of the Dance**

**AdriksPOV**

"Wow... you look great, Robin." I say as I smile at her. She smiles back and thanks me.

**(The Link to Robin's outfit is on my page)**

The two of us take hands and walk into the dance. It looks like any other school dance. The gym has been poorly decorated and crappy music is playing.

"So what do you want to do? Dance?"

"Yeah, not right now, once something good starts up. I don't want you to think I'm ditching you, because I am absolutely not, but my friends want me to go over to them and talk about you for a while. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, my friends probably want the same thing." Robin kisses my cheek and then walks over to her group of friends. I look around the room and see my mom. She looks great. Really great. She's dressed up for the night. I don't think I've ever seen her dressed so nice except for Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian's wedding. She was her maid of honor. I look around some more and see Dimitri. He's staring at something. I follow his gaze and see him staring at mom. Fuck, I now know what I have to do. I walk over to Dimitri and stand in front of him.

"I need to talk to you." I say as I begin to walk out of the gym. He follows me.

"What do you need to talk about, Adrik?" He asks me. I look up at him.

"I hate you, I really _really _hate you... and yes, I have been failing English because of you. Not because I know it is your favorite subject, but because it's the only time I have to think about all of the shit that has been going on. You broke my mom and left her with a baby. If you really loved her you would have trusted her and stayed. Hell, whether you believed her or not you should have stayed because you should have been willing to be with her and that child. Be his father. I didn't have a father because of you, and the closest thing I have to that is Adrian. You should have been there! You should have been there for my mom when she was having morning sickness, when she had her doctor's appointments, when she gave birth to me. I put her through hell, almost three days she was in labor with me, and all she could think was that you weren't there. You missed me being born, you missed my first smile, my first time laughing, my first time crawling, walking, everything! You missed everything in my life! I don't want anything to do with you unless it requires you under my fists, but I'm going to have to! I have to have you around because you make my mom happy! For some reason she still loves you and wants you!" I run a hand through my hair and squeeze my eyes shut. No, I will not cry in front of him, no. Damn it! I begin to cry and I hate that I'm showing weakness in front of him. "I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you, or when it will finally happen, but all I know is that I want to... I really want to forgive you for what you did to us, but I can't, not now. I also know that you can never give me back my normal childhood... but I hope you can give my mom a good life. But... if you hurt her again, I will murder you."

"I'll never hurt her... hell, I want to marry her. I'm ready to marry the love of my life. I have hurt her once and it is one of the worst things I've ever done. The first worst was leaving my child. I am so sorry for what I did to you and your mother. I love her, and I do love you. You're my son, and I will do whatever I can to make you feel like I am your father. Someone you can come when you need things, I don't want you to hate me anymore. I want you to love me, not resent me."

I wipe away a tear and he steps towards me, trying to hug me. I step backwards and shake my head.

"Don't touch me." I say. I set down my hands and look up at him. I don't have to look up very high; I come up to his chest. He doesn't have his guardian mask on. He looks hurt and I see tears filling his eyes. Dimitri tries to blink them away, but they keep coming. For a moment I watch as he wipes under his eyes. "Fine, you can hug me, but just for a moment."

"It's ok; I know you don't want me too. We should be getting back to the dance." He begins to turn towards the gym and I stop him by throwing at him.  
He stops moving for a moment and then wraps his arms around me. For a moment we stand there, arms around each other. We then break apart and walk back into the gym. I walk straight over to my mother and ask if we can go into the hall. She said yeah and we walk out of the gym.

"So Robin looks really pretty tonight."

"Yeah,"

"So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"You and Dimitri... I know you were together, I saw you guys having sex in the gym and by the way I was the one who puked. I also know you left him for me... and I know you both are devastated. You don't have to do this for me, I know he makes you happy... somehow, it's unclear to me as to how you can forgive him for all of this, and yes, I do hate him. I hate him because he left you and hurt you. And I also hate him because he deprived me of the father I should have had growing up because he was so stupid! I just want you to be happy mom... and if that means being with him... ok. I talked to him, and I want you to be with him. Just do it, be with him, it's alright. I approve."

"You approve?" She asks me. I nod. "Wow, my own son is giving me permission for something... thank you, baby." I nod again. My mom wraps her arms around me and pulls me to her. "Thank you so much, I'm going to go talk to him, now and I suggest you hang out with Robin."

I nod and she walks over to Dimitri. She walks up to him and begins to talk. As soon as she is finished he begins. They both look back at me and then at each other. Dimitri takes her hands and he pulls her to him. She wraps his arms around his neck and they kiss.

"Are Guardian Belikov and your mom kissing?" Robin asks me as she walks up to me.

"No, my mom and… her boyfriend are kissing."


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week since my parents started to date again. My mom is really happy and so is Dimitri. One night he knocked at the door and since my mom was in the bathroom I answered.

"Hey Adrik," he says with a smile. "Can I come inside?"

I shrugged, nodded, and stepped back. Dimitri walked inside and I closed the door. I walked to the couch and sat down. The two of us were silent for a few moments.

"How have you been?"

"Alright, you?"

"Good-great now that I'm back with Rose." I look towards him and then back at the TV. "So Adrik, I was thinking that maybe this weekend the two of us could do something."

"I can't, I'm going out with Robin."

"Oh, well what are you going to do?"

"We don't know yet, we're going to figure it out on the way."

"Oh,"

"Hey!" My mom says as she comes out of the bathroom. I turn towards her and see that she's dressed in a pretty simple red dress, her hair is loosely curled, and she has on simple make-up.

"Hey," Dimitri says as she gets to him. She places her hands onto his chest and he wraps his arms around her waist. They kiss. I roll my eyes and look back at the TV.

"Adrik, if you don't want to make anything to eat Aunt Lissa said you could go over it you want and she'll feed you. Ok?" I nod.

"Where are you guys going out tonight?" I ask them.

"We're going to dinner in Missoula. We should be back... I don't know. But I will be back before twelve."

"Kay mom,"

"Kay," she walks over to me and presses her lips to my forehead. "Night baby, I want you in bed by eleven, love you."

"Love you, too, mom. Bye Dimitri."

"Goodbye Adrik," I hear him say as they leave the apartment.

**RPOV **

"We have to go back, soon." I tell Dimitri as we lay in a hotel room's bed. We went to a restaurant that is on the lower level of the hotel and then we got this room for a few hours. Dimitri's hand gently rubs my back as I lay on his body.

"I know... I want to spend some time with Adrik. I want to get to know him better, but he's got a girlfriend now and I know that he will want to spend most of his time with her."

"Well yeah, but he's my-our-kid, and I can tell him what to do. During the week they can't really do much because of school work and things like that, you can come over then since he can't go out with Robin or his friends then. I think he would really appreciate it if you helped him with English."

"I would love that," he says. "But I really want to do other things with him too. Like take him out, spend time with him away from that school and those people. I just want to spend time with my son."

"I know... he likes reading, maybe this weekend, or even tomorrow, you could take him to a book store."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's wanted this new book in a series for a while but I haven't been able to get it for him yet. I was thinking about doing it before we head back, but now I want you to do it with him."

"I would love to do that with him, thank you Roza." I nod and cuddle up closer to him. "You're right, we should be heading back. Do you remember where you threw my boxers?"

**Back at the school: Dimitri's Apartment**

"I had a nice night with you, Dimitri. I wish we could have more." I say as I hold his hand.

"So do I Roza," Dimitri wraps his arms around me and presses his lips to mine. I smile against them and we kiss gently for a few moments.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dimitri, love you."

"I love you, too, Roza." He says; pulling me into his arms. I look past him and into his apartment. God. His place isn't bad, it's basically just like mine and Adrik's, but it's not furnished at all. I don't know if Dimitri will ever get things for his place. We break apart, kiss, and then separate. I unlock my places door, walk inside, and see Adrik on the couch, talking on his cell phone.

"Hey!" I yell. Adrik jumps, drops the phone, and looks towards me. "I told you to be in bed by eleven!"

"I know... but..."

"But what?" I ask him; wrapping my arms across my chest.

"It's not like you never stayed up past your bedtime."

"Adrik, that doesn't matter, you are my child and I make the rules here. Who are you talking too?"

"Robin..."

"I'm not surprised, tell her goodnight, and then get your goddamn ass to bed."

"I have to go, Robin, bye." He hangs up. "Mom, I'm-"

"Don't, just get to bed." Adrik nods and walks into his bedroom. I squeeze my eyes shut and let out a sigh and walk into my own bedroom. I strip, change clothes, and get into bed. For a few hours I just lay there, tired, but not able to fall asleep. I take out my cell, and call Dimitri.

"Roza? Is something wrong?" He asks me.

"No, nothing's wrong, well yeah. I want to come over."

"What about Adrik?"

"I want you with me, in my bed tonight, not for sex; I want to fall asleep in your arms."

"I'll be there ten seconds." I smile and hang up my phone. I get out of my bed and walk out to the front door. It opens and Dimitri stands there. I take his hand and we walk to my bedroom. We go inside and get onto the bed. The two of us move under the covers and fall asleep, holding each tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

That morning when I wake up I'm still in his arms. I smile when I see him watching me. Dimitri places his hand onto my shoulder and smiles.

"Morning." I tell him with a grin.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"I slept perfectly. You?"

"Amazingly. Dream about anything?"

"Yes actually. It was about the two of us. We were getting married, I'm not saying I want to get married anytime soon, but I would like to one day."

"Really?" I nod and my grin grows as I see him smiling just as largely. "Oh Roza... I can't wait to marry you. When will you be ready?"

"I think when Adrik thinks of you as his father. He comes first, once he thinks of you as his father we can get married."

"So... few years?"

"You don't know that. It might not be that long." Dimitri doesn't answer as he gets out of the bed. I get out as well and we leave the bedroom. Dimitri heads to the bathroom and I walk to Adrik's room. I walk inside and see him asleep in the bed. I walk over to him and lay down next to him. I wrap my arms around him and press my lips to his cheek. "Baby, wake-up."

Adrik opens his eyes after a few moments and looks towards me.

"Morning baby,"

"Hi mom... I'm sorry about last night."

"It's ok... but you're going to bed at ten tonight as a punishment."

"Ok," he says while yawning.

"How's Robin?"

"She's good..." he yawns again and then hears the toilet flush. Adrik is instantly sitting up in the bed; concerned. I place my hand onto his shoulder and gently pull it down.

"It's Dimitri..."

"He spent the night?"

"Yes, I asked him to come over. Honey, I know you will probably want to spend time with Robin today, but I would like for you to spend it with Dimitri."

"What? No, I'm hanging out with my friends today."

"Honey, please, do this with him."

"Do what?" He asks with attitude.

"He's taking you to Missoula; you will be going to the bookstore with him."

"Mom I don't want to!"

"Adrik, please. You don't have to do this for him, but please do it for me. I want you to have more of a bond with your father."

"He is not my father, he may be my blood, but he is not my father."

"Adrik, please..." he stares down at me for a few moments and then lets out an upset sigh. He gets out of the bed and walks to the door.

"I was going to ask Robin to be my girlfriend today..." he says as he places his hand onto the doorknob.

"Adrik, she already thinks she's your girlfriend..."

"If you're making me do this, I'm getting her something." He says as he turns the knob.

"Take thirty bucks from my wallet, get her something pretty." Adrik looks back at me and nods slowly. He whispers a thank you and then leaves the bedroom. I lay there for a few more moments and then get off the bed. I walk into the living room and see Dimitri sitting on the couch, reading something. I walk over to him and sit down.

"Whose book is this?"

"It's Adrik's," I say as I lean against him.

"He reads cowboy novels, too?"

"Mmhmm, I told you he was your child." Dimitri looks up at me and then towards the bathroom as the door opens up. Adrik walks out and sees that Dimitri is reading his book.

"When do you want me to be ready?" Adrik asks; wrapping his arms over his chest.

"What?"

"When we go to Missoula."

"You want to go?" Dimitri asks. Adrik opens his mouth and then shuts it.

"My mom's giving me money," he says.

"Yeah, for Robin." I tell him as I lean forward. "I want you to be ready by two."

"Fine," he says. "I'm going to go make some cereal."

Adrik stalks off to the kitchen and I look back at Dimitri.

"You don't have to give him money, I can buy him things."

"The money isn't for him; he's buying something for Robin. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend tonight, but I told him that he can't tonight because I want him to go with you."

"He's just going to resent me then."

"I also told him that she already thinks of him as her boyfriend. We talked yesterday during class with some of her friends and she accidentally let it slip to one of the other girls. God she was embarrassed, it was pretty cool."

Dimitri smiles and takes my hand. He sets down the book and pulls me into him.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too, Dimitri."

I look up and see Adrik watching us. I stick out my hand and motion with my index finger for him to come to me. Adrik starts to shake his head and then nods. He walks over to us and sits down beside me. I wrap my arm around his shoulders and pull him to my side. I kiss his head.

"I love you, too, Adrik."

"I love you, mom."

**Two a clock **

**AdrikPOV**

"He Adrik," Dimitri says as I open my apartment's door. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, bye mom!" I yell into the house. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, babe!" Dimitri's cell rings as I close the door and he opens a text, he smiles.

"My mom?" He nods. "Thought so."

The two of us leave the apartment building and go to his car in silence.

"Your mom said that you've been wanting the next book in a series, so I want to take you to a bookstore." I look at him from the corner of my eye and nod.

"Thank you," he nods.

"So when's your birthday?"

"Mom hasn't told you?"

"No, she has not."

"November third, did you know that my mom couldn't go to her prom?"

"What?"

"The academy has a senior year prom, she was planning on going, but the night of the prom she was put on bed rest because she there was a risk that she could go into premature labor. She was really pissed, about the prom thing."

"No, I didn't know that." I look at him. I didn't plan for him to feel guilty. Well, I kind of did, but now I fell a little bad about it. We're quiet for a few minutes. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Read and hang with my friends. You?"

"Read, spend time with your mother, and now, spending time with you... even though this is pretty awkward."

"No shit..."

"How old were you when you were allowed to start cursing?"

"I always have, but I was allowed to when I was ten and a half. Was Tasha ever worth it?"

"Adrik..." he breathes out.

"Was she ever worth it?" I ask again.

"No, now that I look back on it, not once was she worth loosing you and your mother. I wish I had never gone with her."

For the next twenty minutes neither of us speaks.

"Do you ever think you'll want more kids with my mom?"

"I don't kn... yes, I would like more kids with your mother, but I'm not sure if she wants more kids."

"She's always wanted a girl. Well, after me she's always wanted a girl. Are you going to marry her?"

"One day, your mother said she wants to marry me, but only when you think of me as your father. So we may be getting married in a few years, or never."

For the rest of the drive we're quiet. Eventually we get to Missoula and to the bookstore. We exit the car and I go inside while Dimitri is locking up the car. He comes in after me and follows me as I walk to the bathroom. I go inside and take a quick piss before washing my hands and leaving the bathroom.

"So what book have you been wanting?" Dimitri asks me.

"The third book in the Magnus series."

"I've never heard of that one."

"It's good, you can borrow it sometime."


	12. Chapter 12

He bought me the book. Dimitri bought me the book I've been wanting. I thank him and then the two of us begin heading back to the car. I have no idea what I am going to be getting Robin. I don't know if I will be able to find anything here. I might need to find something online and order it.

"Son of a bitch!" I yell as I trip on the curb. I land on my arm and I groan in pain as I feel something break. Before I can get another curse word out Dimitri is kneeling down next to me, hand on my shoulder.

"Adrik, are you ok?"

"No," I answer. "I think I broke my arm. Damn it."

"We're going to get back to the academy later then we wanted. Come on; let's get you to a hospital."

Dimitri helps me off the ground and onto my feet. We walk to the car and he helps me buckle up. He gets into the drivers seat and begins to drive us to the nearest hospital. When we get there we tell the woman at the front desk and she says we have to fill out paperwork. Dimitri takes them and we sit down in the waiting room.

"Would you like me to fill it, or would you?" He asks me.

"Me, since you probably won't know any of it." I say as I try to take it from him. "On the other hand, you should, I'm right handed." Dimitri nods and takes them and begins to look through it.

"Full name?" He asks me.

"Adrik Dimitri Hathaway." His eyes flash to me and I nod. "Yeah, my middle name is your name. Don't flatter yourself."

Dimitri smiles and writes my name down.

"I already know your birth..." he says as he writes it down. For the next fifteen minutes he asks me questions and I answer them. After we're done he takes it back to the woman and he sits back down. "I'll be right back." He leaves the hospital and comes back a few minutes later. He hands me my book and I normally would thank him, but I don't because I'm to busy staring at his duster. He's never worn it before.

"Wow..."

"Like or hate?" He asks as he sits down.

"Love, I want one."

"I've had this one for years. You have no idea how hard it was to find this in Russia."

"Where did you live there?"

"I was born in Baia, but I went to school near Siberia."

"Did you like it there?"

"Yeah, but I missed my family, luckily if I wanted to I could go down any weekend I wanted. You're lucky to live with your mom."

"I know... I'd miss her so much."

"Adrik... can I ask something?"

"Mmhmm,"

"I know that you're busy with work and friends and your girlfriend, but I would like to spend at least one night a week with you. Do you think we can do that?"

I think about this for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, that can be arranged."

"Adrik Hathaway!" A nurse calls. The two of us rise from our seats and walk into the back. We do all of the normal things necessary and then are given a room. I begin to read my book as we wait for the doctor to come inside.

"I haven't told my family about you yet... but I want to." Dimitri tells me. "Our family, I guess is the right term."

"It is... why haven't you told them?"

"I'm scared, my mother would be angry with me if I told her that I left Rose alone with my baby. I have three sisters, Karoline, Sonja, and Viktoria. Karoline is now thirty-nine, she has two kids, Paul who is twenty-two, and Zoya who is almost fourteen, she is married to Jonathan Maxson, someone she met here in America. Sonja is thirty-six, she has a son, Marc, he is your age, and she is dating someone. Viktoria is twenty-nine and is getting married to James Bolade, they also met in America. I have a new step-dad, your step-grandfather, Lance Mikkola."

"I have a big family."

"Yes, you do."

"I can't wait to meet them... I can meet them, right?"

"Of course you can meet them. They will love you."

The doctor comes into the room and has to take me to get X-rays, after that we wait again and talk about the family. When he comes back the second time he says we need to get my arm in a cast. He asks what my favorite color is and I tell him brown. My arm is casted and we are discharged from the hospital. We go back to the car and begin heading back to the academy. While driving my mom calls. I answer.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you both?!"

"When we were leaving the book store I tripped and broke my arm. We had to get it casted at the emergency room."

"What?"

"I'm ok mom."

"Put your father on the phone." I keep the phone to my ear for a moment and look towards Dimitri. He looks towards me.

"Does she want to talk to me?" I nod and hand him the phone.

I like the ring of it. "Father." But I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet. I've learned during this trip that he's a better person then I thought he was. I also learned that I am a lot like him. I watch and listen to him as he and my mom talk.

"Roza, he's ok... no, he'll be fine it was a clean break. Because I didn't see him trip I was looking across the street. I was looking at people across the street. A son and father, ok? I'm sorry I wasn't able to catch him; you know that if I had seen him fall I would have caught him. Ok... ok... I love you, too. Bye. You're mother told me to tell you she loves you."

I nod and look out the window after taking back my cell phone. For the drive back to the academy we're quiet and listen to 80's. I don't know why mom doesn't like 80's music, I like it, but I probably inherited that from dad. We get out of the car and head up to our apartments. For a moment we stand in front of his place in silence. He opens his mouth to say something but I don't let him. I step to him and wrap my arms around him. The top of my head rests at his shoulders. Dimitri is at first tense due to not expecting the hug but then relaxes and hugs me back.

"I like you," I tell him. I feel his arms tighten.

"I love you,"

"Out of everyone, I'm glad my mom loves you."

"I'm glad, too, Adrik." We hold each other for a few moments more and then release each other. He unlocks his apartment and I look inside quickly. There is barely anything in there. "I haven't had time to furnish it, I haven't had the energy."

"I understand, I'll see you later, Dimitri."

"Night Adrik, see you at school." He says as he walks into his apartment. I walk over to mine and unlock the door. As soon as I am inside my mom is in front of me.

"Honey are you ok?"

"I think Dimitri should move in with us."

"What?"

"He has nothing in his place and I have no doubt he's going to spend most of his nights here, so he should just move in."

"Are you my son?"

"Yes, I want him to move in with us mom."

"Oh my... Adrik, that's amazing, I'm going to go ask him now." She says as she wraps her arms around me. I hug her back for a moment and then she goes to Dimitri's place.


	13. Chapter 13

I sit on the couch as Dimitri and my mom bring his few things into the apartment.

"So mom," I say as I turn towards her. "I was thinking, since gym is my first period of the day and I obviously can't do anything in it, can I please sleep in and when I'm ready go straight to second period?"

"No, you're coming to class and you will finish the school work you didn't have time to do today."

"Oh come on mom... I'm tired... I have a broken bone." I say before pushing out my bottom lip. She sets down a small pile of his clothes and she looks towards me.

"When I was ten I broke my first bone, my big toe, I had to go school. When I was thirteen I broke my ankle, I still went to school. When I was fifteen I got drunk and punched a wall, I broke my arm. I-"I cut her off.

"Went to school, I get it." Dimitri walks into the room with a stack of books. "Dimitri, have you ever broken a bone?"

He sets down his books and nods.

"Did you still have to go to school?"

"Oh absolutely," he says as he wraps his arms over his chest. "You're still going to school, Adrik." My mom laughs and walks over to him. I let out a small sigh and lay down on the couch.

"Fine, I'll go to school."

Fifteen minutes later I'm in bed, trying to sleep. I can't though, my mom and dad are unpacking, talking, and laughing. I get out of bed and leave my bedroom. I walk over to my mothers and see the two of them sitting on her bed-their bed now. My mom is holding something in her hands, smiling.

"I can't believe you still have this."

"I'll always have this."

"How did you even get this?" She asks as she looks up at him.

"After it was decharmed they gave it back to me." He says as he takes whatever it is from him. He leans over to her and puts what look like a necklace on her. My mom smiles and wraps her arms around it.

"Are you sure it's decharmed?"

"Positive. Why do you ask?" My mom stands up from her bed and turns towards the door. She stops when she sees me watching them.

"What charm?" I ask them.

"Honey... why aren't you in bed?"

"I can't sleep. You guys are too loud."

"Oh baby I'm sorry." She says as she walks over to me. She places her hands onto my shoulders and I wrap my arms around her waist.

"My arm really hurts."

"I'm sorry baby; do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Whenever I'm sick or hurt my mother normally sleeps with me in my bed or me in hers. It makes me feel better.

"No... I want you to sleep with Dimitri tonight, only sleep, nothing else. It's your first night with him officially in the house." I look up at my mom and see her looking back at Dimitri. She nods and looks back down at me.

"Would you like to sleep in here tonight?"

"Can I? I won't be annoying you guys?"

"No baby, you won't, and this way you can make absolute sure we won't be having sex." I cringe as the image pops into my head. I shake my head and nod.

"I'd like that, mom." I look back at Dimitri. "Thank you."

He nods and gets under the beds covers. I look back up at my mom and see the necklace on her neck. It's a gold rose.

"What's this?"

"It's something from mine and Dimitri's past. I'll tell you more about it later." I nod and we walk to the bed. I get into the bed first and she gets in after me. I don't know how to feel right now. I get under the covers and then my mom does.

"Do you two need more room?" Dimitri asks.

"I think we're ok." My mom says. "Adrik?"

"I'm good."

My mom turns off the lamp and wraps her arm over my waist. She kisses me gently on the cheek. I don't fall asleep easily due to being in the same bed as my father for the first time. I don't feel uncomfortable, until a sleeping Dimitri reaches over me and places his hand onto my mom's hip. I let out a small sigh through my nose and roll my eyes.

I fall asleep eventually.

In the morning I wake up to the smell of something sweet. I get of bed and walk out into the kitchen. My mom is sitting on a stool in front of the island and Dimitri is making breakfast.

"Hey babe, how'd you sleep?" My mom asks me before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I slept ok, but I think Dimitri kept trying to grope you in your sleep." Dimitri looks back at me and watches me for a moment before looking back at the pan.

"I wasn't trying to grope her."

"Then what were you doing?" I ask as I sit up next to my mom. I take her cup and take a sip.

"I guess I was unconsciously making sure that she was still there. Honestly, I'm scared that one day when I wake up it will all have been just a dream."

"Oh..." I say as I set down the mug. My mom stands up from her stool and walks over to him. She wraps her arms around his waist and leans her head against his back.

"I'm not going anywhere." She tells him. Dimitri sets down a spatula and turns around towards her. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too." She tells him. "Adrik, go take a shower, get dressed, and then when you come back you can have breakfast, we will then head off to school. Ok?"

"Kay mom, can I finish off your coffee?"

"Yup," I smile, take her glass and finish it off before heading to the bathroom.

**RPOV**

"Roza... I want you and Adrik to meet my family." Dimitri suddenly tells me. I set down my fork and place my hand onto my chest as I try to swallow.

"What?" I ask as I look up at him. "Meet your family?"

"Yes, you're my girlfriend, mother of my child; I want us to go to Russia during Christmas break, its two weeks right?"

"No, it was turned to three and a half because spring break has been canceled."

"Really? Huh, well that's even better." He sets down another chocolate chip pancake and places his hands over mine. "Come on, please, I want you to meet them so badly. I want them to meet Adrik."

"Dimitri... I want to... but it's up to Adrik, ok?"

"What's up to me?" Adrik asks as he comes into the room.

"Adrik, Dimitri would like to take us to Russia, to meet his family, your family."

"Our family." Dimitri corrects. "You are my family, Rose."

I smile as he kisses my forehead.

"Go to Russia, for three and a half weeks to meet family I never really knew I had..." Dimitri and I look towards our son, not sure what he's thinking. "I'm in."


	14. Chapter 14

**AdrikPOV**

**Almost another week later**

Dimitri has been living with us for a week now. It's actually really great. He's an awesome cook, he's really funny, to me anyway, and is so much like me! Yesterday when I woke up there was a box on my bed. When I opened it I was shocked. Inside was a duster, just like Dimitri's, but a little bit smaller so that it won't drag on the ground. I was so excited and tried it on instantly. I looked awesome. I heard my mom and Dimitri talking out in the living room and ran out of my bedroom.

_"You got me a duster?" I yelled. Both my parents looked back at me and my mom's mouth dropped open. Dimitri smiled and rose from the couch. _

_"You got him a duster?"_

_"He wanted one." Dimitri said as he walked over to me. "Do you like it?"_

_"I love it!" I say as I threw my arms around him. "Thank you so much!"_

_"You're welcome," he said as he hugged me back. _

_"You got him a duster?" Mom repeated. "No..."_

_"Oh come on, Rose, secretly, deep down, you love my duster."_

_"Yeah, I like wearing it in bed, but otherwise-"I didn't let her finish by making an unknown sound and glaring at her. _

_"Really? You had to say that? You wear them in bed? Oh my God!" I said as I broke away from him and walked out of the room. I heard my mom saying something else and Dimitri laughing as I tried to get the thought out of my head. _

"You're going to Russia for all of Christian vacation?" Robin asks me as we sit besides each other in class on Friday. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm going to see my family."

"You're Russian?"

"Yes, my dad is, and his family-my family-lives up there in a small-as-hell little town."

"When did you meet your father?" Robin asks. I really should have filled her in while things were going on.

"I met him when he came to teach here. Dimitri Belikov is my father."

"What!?" Robin and I look towards the front desk as we are shushed by the teacher. "Dimitri is your freaking father? How?"

"I don't know how it's possible, but I am. My mom and dad met when she was still in school and they had me, he didn't think it was his and left to guard someone else. Now he's back and they're back together. I wish you could come with us, Robin."

She sighs and leans over to me. She presses her lips to mine and I smile against them.

"I wish I could too, do you think we could hang out tonight?"

"No, I'm going to be packing. I'm sorry, Robin. I'll be back in three and a half weeks."

"That's so long though."

"We can talk, text, Skype. It'll be ok, Robin. Hey, it's not like I'm going to fall in love with some beautiful Russian teenager."

"You better not." Robin says as she looks back towards the front of the class.

**That night**

"Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Dimitri asks as the three of us sit in the living room.

"I am, Adrik?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Ok, so just to recap things. Tomorrow morning we will get up six in the morning, get ready, eat some doughnuts I got today, and then drive to the airport. We will board the plane, and then take of to Russia, when we arrive we will take a cab to the family house. I'm not sure what comes next. I haven't thought about what I'm going to tell my family."

My mom places her hand onto his thigh and leans closer to him. She kisses his cheek and rests her head on his shoulder.

"They love you, they might be mad, but they will still love you nonetheless."

"I know, I'm just nervous. My mother is not going to be happy with me."

The next morning I wake up to Dimitri gently shaking me. I open my eyes and look up at him.

"What?"

"It's time to get up. Go take a quick shower, then you can eat." I stare up at him for a moment and nod.

"Ok,"

"Thank you, and good morning Adrik." He says as he begins walking back to the bedrooms door.

"Morning dad," I say as I begin to get out of bed. I stop instantly as I realize what I said. Dad. I called him my dad. I look up at him and see him looking back at me with a shocked face.

"Did you just call me... dad?" He asks. I slowly get out of the bed and stand there awkwardly for a few moments before nodding.

"Yeah, I did... don't get used to it, it was a slip-up." I say as I run a hand through my hair. I look back up at him and see him nodding.

"Ok," he says; walking out of the bedroom. I sit back down on my bed for a moment. He really enjoyed me calling him dad, I could see it in his eyes, and there I go, telling him it was just a slip-up. I sigh and sit back up.

**RPOV**

I run my hand over Dimitri's chest as we sit in bed. I press my lips to a single tear that has fallen on his cheek.

"I loved him calling me dad..."

"I know..."

"He took it back."

"He didn't take it back; he just said that it was a slip-up."

"That's taking it back,"

"Dimitri... he called you dad, that means he at least thinks of you as his father in some way. He wouldn't have just said it; he has to think it, even if he doesn't think he thinks it. Does this make sense?"

"Yes... do you think he'll call me it again?"

"Absolutely," I say before kissing him again. "Now, this could very well be the last time we can have sex until we get back from break, so we can either just lay here, talking or we can do it. Which would you like to do?"

"You even have to ask?" He says before rolling onto my body. "How long until Adrik finishes his shower?"

"We have ten minutes."

"We can do it in less."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry that the last two chapters were short. I had tongue surgery on Monday and was in a lot of pain so I couldn't really write. So, when I was finally able to I was more concerned about getting the chapters out then how long they were. **

**Thank you for understanding, **

**-Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov**

* * *

**AdrikPOV**

"I'm sorry for saying that me calling you dad was a slip-up." I tell Dimitri as we sit on the airplane, on our way to Russia. Dimitri looks towards me and nods.

"It's ok, Adrik."

"No, it's not, I hurt your feelings."

"Adrik, I knew that getting you think like of me as your father would take some time, more time then this. I didn't have my expectations up. Yes, you taking it back did hurt me slightly, but it's ok, you can say it whenever you are ready."

I watch him for a few moments and then stand up from my seat. I walk to the planes bathroom and lock the door. I place my hands onto the sink and stare myself in the mirror. When will I be ready? Why can't I be ready now?

...Who says I'm not ready? Dimitri is my father... and I feel good when I'm around him. He makes me happy; he's just like me in so many ways. Damn it, he's my dad. I can't help but think it. Dimitri is my father. There is no denying it. Even to me. I wash my hands with that crappy soap and then walk back out to my seat. I sit back down next to Dimitri and close my eyes. I'm tired; I didn't sleep that well last night. I don't know why. Well, it could have been because I was thinking about Robin and how much I would miss her. Eventually I fall asleep, like my mother.

**DPOV**

Adrik and Rose are both asleep, and leaning against me, heads on my shoulders. I look up from my book as I hear an adorable little baby sound. Sitting across from us is a younger couple with a little baby boy. He isn't more then one I assume. He's smiling at his father as he baby talks to him. I look down at Adrik and imagine what he must have looked like when he was a baby. I'll need to ask Rose for pictures of him when he was younger. Adrik adjusts in his sleep and his head is now on my chest. My natural insist is to wrap my arm around his shoulders. I hope he won't be upset when he wakes up. This feels natural. Almost directly after I wrap my arm around Adrik's shoulders he wakes up. He looks up at me and watches me for a few moments before resting his head back down on my chest. He doesn't care. I smile and close my eyes for just a moment; just a moment ends up being a while.

When I wake up the plane is about to land. Adrik and Rose are up, Adrik is reading and Rose is playing a game on her IPod. I smile and wipe under my eyes. Rose turns off her IPod and Adrik sets down his book. We all tighten our belts and the plane lands. It's mid-afternoon when we touch down in Russia. We grab our carry-on, grab our other luggage, and then leave the airport. I'm able to get a cab and the three of us put out things inside, and get in. Rose and Adrik are in the back and I'm up front with the driver. I tell him where to go and we begin to drive to my family's house. As we drive Adrik and Rose talk about all of the things they see and I think about what I am going to tell my family. Everything I think about doesn't sound right.

Somehow Rose can tell what I'm thinking and places a hand onto my shoulder. I look back at her and she gives me a small smile. I smile back and place my hand onto hers.

"It's going to be ok," she tells me. I nod and kiss her hand before she moves her hand back and wraps her arm around our son. Eventually we arrive at my family house and get out of the car with our things. I pay the man and he leaves. I hope everyone is home. Rose slips her hand in mine and I squeeze it.

"You ready?" Rose asks me. I take a deep breath and then nod.

"Yes, I'm ready. What about you two?"

"I'm ready," they both say. I nod and the three of us walk up to the house with our things in our hands. I set my bags down and take the houses key out of my pocket. I unlock the houses door and pick my things back up before walking inside. I set them down by the couch and remove my duster.

"Mama!" I yell as I hang up my coat. Nothing. "Someone!"

I look towards the stairs as someone walks down them. My niece, Zoya.

"Uncle Dimka!" She yells as she runs down the stairs. Zoya runs to me with a smile on her face and throws her arms around me. I smile and hug her back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting, where is everyone?" I ask her.

"Out back," she says as she backs up. She sees Rose and Adrik.

"Who are they?" She asks me. I look back at them and then down at her.

"I'll explain everything soon, let's go out back and see the rest of the family."

She nods and the four of us head to the backyard. Zoya opens the door and we walk outside. Everyone looks towards us and sees me.

"Dimka!" My mother says as she runs over to me. The two of us hug and the rest of my family comes over to me. We all hug and as soon as we are done they notice Rose and Adrik. "Son, who are they?"

"Um... mom," I say as I walk over to Rose. I take her hand and pull her to me. "This is Rose."

My mother watches her for a moment and then her eyes grow wide as she realizes who she is.

"Really? The Rose you've talked about for the past thirteen and a half years?"

I nod. "Yes, that Rose."

My mother smiles and walks over to her. "Oh," Rose says as my mother hugs her. "Hi,"

"Hello Rose, it's great to meet you."

"It's great to meet you, too, Ms. Belikova."

"Olena," she says as she breaks apart from her. "So who is this one?" My mom asks as she looks towards Adrik. He's looking at all of our family members, taking them in.

"Who is who?" She asks Rose. Rose shrugs.

"I'll tell you in a moment, let me introduce the family first, please?" My mother nods. I point to each family member as I call them off. "Karoline, Sonya, Viktoria, Paul, Zoya, Marc, Jonathan, James, Lance, and that is my grandmother, Yeva."

"Huh..." Rose and Adrik say in sink.

"So... do you all live in the same house together?" Adrik asks. Rose looks down at him and wraps her arms over her chest.

My mom smiles and laughs. "No, I and my husband live here with my mother. Karoline, Jonathan, Zoya and Paul live in a house a little ways down the street. Sonja is living in an apartment building with her son and boyfriend. Viktoria also lives in the same apartment building with James."

"Oh... sorry?"

"Oh my God, Adrik." Rose mumbles. He looks up at her, head cocked to the side, eyebrow raised. Ha, he can do it; Rose must be so pissed at that.

"So your name is Adrik?" Zoya asks. We look back at her and then to Adrik.

"Yes, his name is Adrik, Adrik is Rose's son. Adrik is also _my _son."


	16. Chapter 16

**AdrikPOV**

"Rose, Adrik, please go to the living room while I speak with my son for a moment." I look up at my mom and then at my shocked looking family.

"Of course," my mom says as she wraps her arm around my shoulders. "Come on Adrik."

The two of us walk into the kitchen and mom closes the sliding door. She turns around and the two of us begin to walk out of the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL?" My grandmother yells at Dimitri. Both my mom and I jump and run out of the room as fast as we can.

"Holy shit..." my mom says."He wasn't wrong when he said his mother would be pissed."

"Are grandparents supposed to curse? Never mind, Grandpa Abe curses all the time. Oh, since we're in Russia can we visit grandpa?"

"Yes, we can visit grandpa."

"What should we do while grandma is cursing dad out?" My moms head instantly flips to me and she stares at me for a long moment.

"Did you call him dad?" She asks me. I nod.

"Yeah, Dimitri's my dad, so I'm going to call him dad."

"Oh honey." She says as she wraps her arms around me. "He is going to be so happy... do you love him?"

"Honestly... yeah, I love him."

"Love who, and who the hell are the two of you?" My mom steps back from me and we look towards the front door. I take in a deep breath as I see the girl who spoke. A girl who is at least an inch, maybe two inches taller then me, is standing in the doorway. I'm taken back by her beauty. She's curved, but slender. Her chocolate colored hair falls to her waist; her long bangs frame her strong-looking face. She has the cheekbones every girl wishes for, thin yet plump lips that have on light sparkly gloss, she has strong eyebrows and amazing gray eyes. She's dressed in a red and gray plaid button-up shirt, brown jeans, gray tank-top and converse shoes.

"Dddaaammmnnn..." my mother slaps the back of my neck and I begin to rub it with my right hand. I glare up at her and then look back at the girl.

"Hi," my mother says. "I'm Rose, this is my son Adrik, we're with Dimitri."

"Belikov?"

"Who else?" My mother asks her. The girl smiles. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Genevieve, but everyone calls me Ginny. Or Gin. I'm Zoya's friend best friend."

"Hi Ginny," my mother says.

"Hello Rose," my mother says as she closes my mouth. "Please excuse my gawking son."

"It's ok, I'm used to it." I zone back into reality.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare like that."

"Once again, it's ok. Is Zoya here?"

"She's in the backyard with the rest of the family. I wouldn't go back there right now; they're in a little spat."

"About what?" Ginny asks.

"Us," I say as I wrap my arms over my chest. "My mother here is Dimitri's girlfriend, and I am Dimitri's son."

Ginny watches me for a few moments and then looks up at my mom. She then looks back at me and drops her brown backpack. She opens her mouth to say something and then stops. The door to that leads to the kitchen opens up and Dimitri and Olena walk through. Dimitri is walking away from his mother as she yells at him in Russian. The two of them go up the stairs and Zoya walks into the room.

"Ginny!" She says as she walks over to her friend. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I need those notes for science class, remember?"

"Oh yea, I'll go get them, they're in my backpack, be right back." Zoya says as she walks into the kitchen.

"So, how old are you Adrik, sixteen?"

"Thirteen."

"Really? You look older."

"It's the height," she smiles and nods. "How old are you?"

"Adrik," my mother says. "Never ask a girl her age."

"I turn fourteen next month. So currently, thirteen." If I weren't with Robin I would so want her. Zoya comes back into the room with the notes.

"Here."

"Thanks Zoya," Ginny says. "I'll see you guys later, bye Rose... bye Adrik." She says before leaving the house. I look up at my mom and see her looking at Zoya.

"So... you're my cousin." Zoya says as she looks towards me. "And you're his mom... hello."

"Hello Zoya," my mom says.

"Hi Zoya." I then say.

"How angry is Olena?"

"She's pissed. Really pissed. Cut Uncle Dimka's balls off pissed."

"There was once a time I wanted to do that..." my mom trails off.

"Grandma asked me to show you both to your rooms. Rose, you will be taking Dimitri and Viktoria's old room. So, Dimitri's room again technically. Adrik you will be taking Paul's old room."

"Ok Zoya." We pick up our things and Zoya then shows us to our bedrooms. My mom and I thank her and she then heads to the living room. My mom and I go into our separate rooms and begin to unpack. As we unpack we hear grandma and Dimitri yelling in a different room. After a few minutes my mother calls me and I answer.

"Yeah mom?"

"What do you think their saying?" She asks about grandma and Dimitri.

"No idea, can I learn Russian?"

"Of course you can, ask your father, and then once you learn it, teach it to me."

"Will do, mom."

"Lets finish unpacking our things now, I love you."

"Love you, too, mom." We hang up our cells and finish up. After I'm done I go into down into the living room and see my mom watching something. I don't know what. I walk over to her and look at what she sees. A picture of Dimitri and Tasha, Christian's aunt, and the woman my dad left my mom for. They're younger; he's in his early twenties I assume. They look happy together. There is also another picture of them. I don't know how old they are, but my mom looks really upset. Probably because of how happy they look in this picture as well.

"How old are they here?" I ask as I point to the second picture.

"He looks like he did when he was twenty-four... this must not have been taken long after he left us... I wish I could take these down..."

"Do it."

"This isn't my house."

"But he is your boyfriend, my father; she's just the tramp who stole him." I say. My mother shakes her head and begins to walk away from the mantel. I look at the pictures and slowly reach out to the second one of them. I place my middle and index fingers behind the picture. I pull my fingers forward and the picture falls from the mantel.

"Adrik!" My mother yells in a hushed whisper as she looks at the picture on the ground.

"I picked it up to look at it closer and my fingers must be greasy from the chips I ate on the plane. Oops."

My mom watches me and the picture for a moment.

"If you accidently do the same to the other... I'll back you up." I smile and pick the other picture up from the mantel. I show it to my mother and then drop it. She smiles and we look back at the kitchen door as we hear someone laugh. Yeva, my great grandmother is standing there.

"Do not worry, I won't tell, I always knew Natasha was a whore."


	17. Chapter 17

**DPOV**

I walk down the stairs with my mother behind me and I see Rose and Adrik cleaning up to pictures. I know what pictures they are. The ones of Tasha and me. The two of them are smiling as Adrik says something. They finish cleaning the pictures up and go into the kitchen.

"Dimka..." I look around to my mother.

"Yes?"

"Walk down the rest of these damn stairs." I nod and walk down. "Sit down on the couch." I do. "Do you plan on marrying that girl?"

"Yes, I want too, but she doesn't want us to get married until Adrik thinks of me as his father. We don't know when that will happen."

"How are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to figure it out soon..."

"Figure it out soon, and then talk to me about how you are going to do it."

"Why?" I ask her. "It's my girlfriend, my future proposal."

"Dimka, when you figure it out, talk to me." She turns around towards the door as Lance comes inside. Lance was a fellow guardian of my mothers when she still was a guardian. Around ten years ago they got back in touch through Facebook and decided to meet up. They fell in love almost instantly and were married within five months. Lance is blonde, tall, slightly pale, the exact opposite of me in a lot of ways other then he's extremely protective for my mom and family.

"Hey, what's going on here that I already don't know?"

"My son here is an ass."

"I already knew that based on what he's said earlier."

"Really? Are you against me now to?"

"I'm not against you Dimitri, I am angry and mad, and... I want to punch you. I want Lance here to kick you in the balls."

"I'll do," he says. "Will I get layed tonight if I do?"

"Oh my God..."

"Yes," my mother says.

"Oh my God! No, no more kicks in the balls! I've already been kicked in them enough by Adrik and Rose, if I get kicked in the balls one more time, I will no longer be able to bare children and I plan on having more one day with Rose."

"What?" A crash. We all look towards the kitchen door and see Adrik standing there, hands cupped like he was holding something, and on the ground in front of him is a glass bowl that held what looks like M&Ms. My mother is standing behind him. "You two are going to have more kids! Are you pregnant?" Adrik asks as he looks back at Rose.

"No, Adrik I am not pregnant..."

"But you will be."

"It's not like we're planning on having kids now."

"But you're going too..." Adrik looks back at me. "You can't redo it. You can't have another kid and do it better."

"Adrik," Rose says. "We aren't trying to do it better."

"That's because you don't have to! He'll have it better just by having a father!" Adrik says while running to and up the stairs.

"Adrik!" Rose yells as she runs after him. "Honey!"

I stare after them for a long moment and look back at my mom and step-dad.

"Olena, do you still want me to kick him in the balls?" My mother watches me for a few moments and then lets out a small sigh.

"I'm taking a nap, come with me." She says before taking his hand. He nods and the two of them walk up the stairs to their bedroom. I close my eyes and lean my head back on the couch.

Fuck...

**RPOV**

"Adrik, honey..." I say as I walk into his bedroom after him. He's packing his things. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Home, I want to spend Christmas break with my friends and girlfriends."

"You are not going home, Adrik. You will be staying here with me and this family."

"Why?" He yells as he looks up at me. "Why? He has been out of my life for thirteen years and then the two of you decide to have more kids, you can't do it better, mom! I don't want to be in the same house as him right now! He isn't my dad!"

"You said earlier that you loved him and thought of him as your father! You cannot just take that back because you're pissed off!"

"I can so! And why should I stay here with people I just met and barely know anything about? They may be related to me by blood, but I am not there family."

"Yes you are." The two of us look to the door. Zoya and Karolina are standing in the doorway. "You are our family, Adrik. We might have just met you but we already think of you as family." My aunt says. "Don't go back to Montana, we want to get to know you more, know more about what you like, how you are. Are you so pissed at my idiot brother to leave Russia after only an hour?" I nod. "Ok then, Zoya, help him pack his things. He'll be staying at our house with us while he's in Russia."

"I can't ask you to do that for me." Adrik says.

"Did you ask me?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly, Zoya, help him please." Zoya nods and walks over to the bed and Adrik. She takes some of the clothes off his bed and begins to pack them away in his suitcases.

"Thank you," Zoya says. She smiles up at him and nods.

"Course, as long as you don't care that Ginny's parents are out of town for winter vacation and she will be staying with us for these few weeks."

**DPOV**

I stare down the street as I see Karolina, Paul, Zoya, Jonathan, and Adrik as they walk to Karoline's house. Rose came downstairs while Adrik was packing with Zoya and told me that Adrik would be spending these three weeks of winter vacation at my sister's house. When he came downstairs to take his stuff to Karolina's place. When he looked up at me he didn't look pleased, or like he had any sort of affection for me.

"I'll see you later," was all he said before walking out of the house. I walked to the door and now I'm just standing here, watching them walk. I wrap my arms over my chest.

How did everything go so wrong so quickly?

"You had to bring up kids." I look inside and see Rose standing there with her arms wrapped over her chest.

"I didn't know he was there."

"That doesn't matter; you shouldn't have said anything in the first place. That was our private business."

"I was telling my mother, my mother Rose."

"You shouldn't have told anyone anything about our private lives, family or not."

"Why do you care if I tell my family or not?"

"Because I don't feel comfortable about it yet! Maybe once I get to know the family better, you can, but not now. You especially can't tell them about us having more kids. I said I wanted more, but not now. Not when Adrik is still trying to get used to you. Before you talked about kids he called you dad again, purposefully, he even said he loved you, and then when we were upstairs he called you Dimitri again."

"Why? It's not that big of a deal!"

"Yes it is! Thirteen years he didn't have a father, didn't have siblings, and didn't have a huge family like this! He had me! And now you're talking about us having more children, which would require giving that baby a ton of attention, being with him or her for hours at a time. He's not ready for that yet! He may act strong, but he is a young sensitive kid at heart."

"I can see why he would be upset... but-"she cuts me off.

"There is no but, Dimitri. All you can do now is apologize to Adrik."

"About what? Wanting to have more kids with you?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"He wants you! He wants you Dimitri. He wants his father with him, he wants you to be there for him when he needs you, he wants you to help him when he needs help, he wants his father! He wants you, and now you're talking about more kids... he doesn't want to share you. He is jealous Dimitri, and now he is trying to avoid you and stay away from you for as long as he can so that he cannot get anymore attached." She sighs. "I'm going to my room."

"Our room."

"No, it's my room until you apologize to our son."


	18. Chapter 18

**AdrikPOV**

"He's here why?" Ginny asks as I set my things down in the living room.

"Because he had a fight with Dimitri and will be staying here for winter vacation."

"Oh..." she says as she watches me for a few moments."Where will he be staying?"

"He'll be in the guest room across from Zoya's."

"Where will she sleep?" I ask my aunt.

"She will be sleeping in Zoya's room. There is a second mattress underneath Zoya's bed that we can pull out."

I look towards Ginny and I can't tell if she's ok with this or not. I assume she was going to be staying in the guest room during this time.

"Honey, can you please take Adrik's stuff up to the guest room?" She asks her husband, my uncle. He nods and picks up my things. I thank him. He nods and gives me a small smile as he walks up the houses stairs. "Adrik, you have no idea how much you look like Dimitri and Paul when he was younger."

"Really?" I ask her. She nods.

"Oh, I have a picture of Dimitri at your age, let me go get it." I watch as she goes through a door.

"I'm going to go pull out the extra bed." Zoya says before heading upstairs. For a few moments Ginny and I are silent.

"So you and your dad had a fight?" She asks me. I nod and sit down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah,"

"About what?"

"My dad was out of my life, and my mom's life, until a month ago, my parents are back together and I just found out that they're planning on having more kids."

"Why is that so bad?" Ginny asks me. I watch her for a moment and then sigh.

"Normally it wouldn't be for a normal family, but my family is anything but. My parents have been together for like less then a month and they're already planning on more kids?"

Ginny watches me for a few moments.

"I don't think that's it."

"Really? What do you think it is then?"

"I don't think you want to share your parents."

"What? No, I'm not jealous..."

"Yes you are, I can tell because that's how I felt, sort of, when my mother and step-dad decided to have a baby. My little brother. I got over it. You just got your dad back... you don't want to share your dad now that you have him."

"That is..." probably right. Zoya comes back downstairs and Karoline comes inside with the picture. Zoya sits down on the other side of Ginny and Karoline begins to kneel down besides me. I stand up before she can and offer her my seat with my hand. Karoline smiles and takes the seat.

"Thank you, Adrik, so, this was your father on his thirteenth birthday." She says as she hands me the picture. I look at it. Wow, I do look a lot like him. I wonder if I'll look like him still when I'm older. I hand the picture back to her.

"So Adrik, do you think you and Dimitri will make-up and you'll go back to the family house?"

"I don't know, it depends on a lot of things. Um, can I please get some sleep, I'm really tired."

"Of course you can, Adrik." Karoline says. I thank her, say goodnight to Ginny and Zoya, and head upstairs. I walk to the guest bedroom where my uncle is waiting for me in the doorway.

"Thank you once again for taking my things up here." He nods.

"Of course," he says as he walks away from the door. I walk inside and right as I am about to close the door he speaks to me. "Adrik," I look around towards him.

"Yes?"

"Make up with Dimitri, he might have screwed up when you were younger, but he's your father, your blood, don't do what I did."

"What did you do?"

"My father was an ignorant asshole, he messed up a lot when I was a kid and teenager, and after I was eighteen I moved out and never spoke to him again. A few years later, with no contact with my father my mother called and told me he passed of a heart attack. When I was at the funeral I realized that the last thing I said to my father was "see ya." I didn't even mean it obviously, and at the time I didn't think I would ever care about what I said. As I realized what my last words to him were, I knew that I would never be able to tell him one last time that even though he messed up, I would always love him."

"Dimitri's in his thirties and healthy, he won't die anytime soon." I say.

"Doesn't matter, healthy people die every day, car crashes, an infection for a small cut, anything. I guess what I'm trying to tell you is, make-up with him before it's too late."

With that, he leaves.

That night as I lay in my bed I think about his words. He's right. I need to make up with Dimitri before it's too late. I love him, I love my father and I don't want him to think I hate him. I wouldn't want to think he hates me. It would kill me inside.

**GPOV**

"So, what all do you know about Adrik?" I ask Zoya as we lay in her bedroom.

"Not much, he just came here today and no one could be heard over grandmas yelling. All I know is that he's Rose and Dimitri's thirteen year old son who my uncle left before he was even born because he didn't know that it was his, he thought Rose was lying to him and cheated."

"Wow..."

"Why do you ask anyway?"

"I was just curious... does he have a girlfriend?"

"Oh my God, Ginny, I don't know... wait." She says as she sits up in bed. "Why do you care if he has a girlfriend or not?"

"I just was wondering."

"No..." Zoya says as she stares down at me. "Oh my God, you have a crush on my cousin, no, no. You can't date my family."

"I'm not going to and I don't have a crush on him."

"Then why are you asking if he has a girlfriend?"

"I'm curious!" I yell as I sit up in my bed. "Damn, can't I ask questions?"

"Not about my family."

"Oh my God!" I lay back down in the bed and roll onto my side. "I just met him, just like you, Zo, I don't like him."

**APOV**

I'm standing in the living room outside Zoya's and Ginny's bedroom. I didn't mean to hear what they were talking about, I really didn't, and I was just walking by to get some water from the bathroom.

...Why would Ginny care if I have a girlfriend or not...?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 2**

**DPOV**

The next morning my back hurts like a bitch. I had to sleep on the couch. I wanted to talk to Adrik, but I couldn't because Karoline texted me, saying that Adrik went to bed. I didn't want to wake him up so I just decided to go to bed as well. So when I wake up I take a quick shower and then go into mine and Rose's room. She's asleep. I watch her as she lays in the bed for a moment before I get dressed. I try to be as quiet as possible because I don't want to wake her.

After I'm dressed I walk over to her and gently kiss her forehead.

"Are you going to go talk to our son?" She asks me. I bend back slightly and see that her eyes are still closed, but she's awake.

"Yes, if he's awake." Rose looks up at me and puts her hand out. I watch her for a moment and then bend down. She places her hand onto my neck and pulls me further down to her. Our lips gently brush together and then she releases me.

"I love you," she tells me. I give her a small smile.

"I love you, too, Roza." I kiss her forehead once more before leaving the bedroom and then the house. As I walk to my sisters house I see people around the town that I've know for years. I nod towards most and say hello to those who say it to me. I arrive at my sister's home and knock. I wait a few minutes and then the door opens. Jonathan is standing there in his pajamas.

"Did I wake you up?" I ask him. He nods and shrugs.

"Yes, but its ok, I was going to get up soon anyway. Come on in, Adrik is staying in the guest room."

"Thank you," I say as I walk inside the house. Jonathan closes the door and walks to the kitchen as I head upstairs. I walk to the guest room and stand outside of it for a few moments. I gently knock on the door and then walk inside. Adrik is asleep in bed. I watch him for a moment and then walk over to the bed. I gently sit down besides him. I place my hand onto his shoulder and gently shake him.

"Adrik?" I gently shake him once more. Adrik's eyes open and he looks up at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me.

"I'm here to talk to you, to apologize." Adrik rubs his eyes and then sits up in the light blue sheeted bed. "Adrik, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I missed everything in your life up to this point, all of the little important things, I know I can never get those back with you, but I want them. I want to experience my child's first step, their first smile, everything. I've always wanted that. Your mother and I will wait to have kids if that's what you want. But it will happen someday."

Adrik watches me for a moment and then gets onto his knees. He leans forward and hugs me.

"I don't want to share you yet. Thank you for apologizing." I nod as I hug him back. Rose was right. I shouldn't be surprised by this.

"So Adrik," I say as we break apart. "What are the chances that you are going to come back to the other house?"

The door across from us opens and we both turn towards it. Ginny walks out in her black tank-top and short red PJ bottoms, it's obvious she isn't wearing a bra. I didn't think it was very cold inside. She looks up from the ground and sees us. Ginny looks at me and then at Adrik, her cheeks redden in color slightly and she then walks to the bathroom a few doors down.

"No, not even the slightest." I look back towards the door and then down at Adrik. Did something happen with him and Robin? "You go back to the house; I'll be there in half an hour."

I look back down at him.

"Ok Adrik, I'll see you later." I say as I begin walking towards the door.

"See you later, Dad." I smile and close the door behind me.

**AdrikPOV**

"So how's Russia so far?" Robin asks over my cell phone as I sit in the kitchen.

"Good, I did get into a little spat with my dad though, but everything's better now."

"That's good, I miss you."

"I miss you, too." I tell her. Ginny walks into the kitchen and walks over to the fridge. She's changed into different clothes. Currently she's wearing black jeans, a white V-neck shirt, a black and white plaid unbuttoned shirt, and converse. She must have taken a shower because her hair is wet. She has on light make-up, skin tones.

"Have you met any cute girls?" I watch Ginny as she grabs an apple from the fridge. She closes it wit her foot and turns around towards me. She sits down on the stool across from me and bits her apple.

"No, I haven't." I think back to a video Link, Nate, and I watched once. Based on how someone eats an apple you can tell how good a kisser they are. I watch her lips closely as she takes a large bite of apple.

"Kay baby, I got to go, I'm going to Billings to visit my grandma. Bye Adrik."

"Bye Robin, have fun in Billings." Ginny's eyes are instantly on me. I hang up my cell phone and set it down.

"So who's Robin?" Ginny asks as she sets down her half eaten apple.

"My girlfriend." I tell her as I set my phone down on the kitchens wood and white marble island.

"Oh, her names Robin?" I nod. "Sounds pretty."

"She is... well, I told my dad I would be at his place in around... two minutes." I tell her after looking at my phones clock. "I should be going."

Ginny nods and gives me a small smile. "I'll see you when you come back." I nod and then get off the stool. I begin walking to the front door.

_Ginny would be a great kisser. _

**DPOV **

I sit on the living rooms couch as Adrik messes with something. I've never been great with technology; maybe if I was better at it I would know what he's doing. Adrik finishes up and stands back up with the remote in his hand. Adrik walks over to me and sits down besides me.

"What are you showing me Adrik?" I ask him as he messes with the remote.

"This," he says as he clicks on something. I look towards the TV and see a video starting.

_What is he showing me? _

"Adrik, baby, can you say it again?" The camera is pointed towards a young baby, Adrik. Rose is the one holding the camera and speaking. "_Please _say it again."

Baby Adrik looks up towards Rose. God, he was cute. For a few moments he watches her. Then he speaks.

"Mama," Rose laughs.

"Baby, oh my God! Good job, baby!"

A new video starts up. Adrik is still being filmed, most likely by Rose.

"Adrik, come here honey." Adrik looks up at him from where he is standing by the coffee table. The person holding the camera and speaking isn't Rose. It's a man. Not Adrian, his voice is too deep to be Adrian's. "Come to be, Adrik."

The man sticks out his arm and Adrik looks towards it and smiles. He releases the table and wobbles over to the man. Who ever it is holding the camera laughs happily and picks Adrik up as he falls into his arms.

"So there you have it, my first steps and my first word. I don't have my first smile recorded, but there is a picture. My mom has it somewhere."

"Who was the man filming you walking?" I ask him. Before Adrik can answer the door to the house opens up and someone walks inside. The man is tall, a moroi, slightly tanned, dark haired, slightly graying with a goatee. He's dressed black slacks and a tight, black fleece, gold buttoned coat. I'm instantly up off the couch. I try to ask who the hell he is but I am unable to.

"Grandpa!" I look towards Adrik as he springs from the couch and runs to the man. He laughs as Adrik runs into his arms. The man wraps his arms around Adrik and smiles down at him.

"Adrik, I missed you so much! Wanna bet I can pick you up still?"

"Hell yes," Adrik says. The man laughs again as he lifts Adrik into his arms. How the hell is any moroi that strong? Adrik laughs and wraps his arms around the mans neck. After a few moments he sets Adrik down. The man looks up at me and keeps an arm wrapped around Adrik.

"So... this must be Dimitri..."

"Yeah, um Grandpa, this is Dimitri, my dad. Dad, this is Ibrahim Mazur, Moms dad and my Grandfather."


	20. Chapter 20

**DPOV**

"You never told me that you met your father," I tell Rose as we stand in the houses kitchen.

"I forgot too," she tells me. "It isn't hasn't really been my biggest concern this past month."

"I know, but I think it would have been nice to tell me. Especially since our son is extremely close with him."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Dimitri." I watch her for a moment and nod.

"It's alright, so when did you meet him?" I ask as I look out the kitchen doors back window where Adrik and "Abe" as he's called, play with a football in the back.

"I meet him on my eighteenth birthday; my mom brought him to meet me. He hung out with me for a long time, not just hang-out; he lived in my place with me until Adrik turned two. He helped me a lot with him when he was younger. I was out one day when Adrik first walked, that's why he took the video of Adrik walking instead of me. He's always spoiled the hell out of Adrik... damn it, I have to talk to him about what he's getting Adrik for Christmas."

Rose walks to the door and slides it open.

"Dad!" She yells. "Can you come here for a moment?"

Abe catches the football and walks over to us. Adrik is right behind him. The two walk inside and Adrik closes the door.

"Adrik, I have to talk to your grandfather alone."

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter, Adrik."

"Then why do I need to go away if what you're going to tell grandpa doesn't matter?"

"Adrik, get out or you're not getting any presents from your grandfather for Christmas."

"Ok! I'm going to go to Karoline's house, get me when you're done. Grandpa, I want to show you a YouTube video when you have time."

"Ok, Adrik." Abe says before Adrik leaves the kitchen. Rose doesn't start talking until we hear the front door close.

"What are you getting him, dad?" Rose asks him.

"Oh come on, I want it to be a surprise, for everyone."

"Dad, if you get him something extremely expensive or extravagant, I will kill you."

"You can only kill what you can touch."

Rose lunges for her dad but is stopped by her dad's hand. He places it on her forehead and holds her back from him.

"Damn it, Dad, you're so much like me..."

**GPOV**

"Hey Adrik," I say as I plop down next to him on the couch. He looks towards me.

"Yeah Ginny?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you could come to a dance with me tomorrow." It's a school-like occasion; well I mean everyone from school will be there."

He watches me for a few moments. I know this was really risky to ask because he has a girlfriend, but it's not like it's going to go any farther than this. We're just friends, and I don't have a date to the dance. Adrik licks his lips and nods.

"Yeah, I'll go to the dance with you."

"Do I need to dress any certain way for this dance?"

"No, you don't. Just dress like you usually would for a school dance."

"Ok, so I'm going to wear my tux?"

"No, you don't need to wear a tux, just something nice."

"What color is your dress?"

"Purple. Why?"

"I need to know what color tie I need to borrow." Adrik says as he stands up from his spot on the couch. "I'll be back later, bye Ginny."

"Bye Adrik," I say as he leaves the house.

"Really? You asked him out on a date? Ginny, he has a girlfriend!" Zoya yells from the stairs.

"I know, and nothing is going to happen besides us going to the dance. He's just someone who I asked because I didn't have a date."

Zoya watches me for a moment from the top of the stairs. She rolls her eyes and goes back upstairs. I begin to turn around and stop when she comes back down.

"If you break him and his girlfriend up, I'll kill you." With that she leaves.

**RPOV**

**That night**

Adrik and my dad spent pretty much all day together. Not only is my father most likely to get some over the top gift for Adrik, but he also decided to get him a ton of things today when he took him shopping. I'm already used to it, but Dimitri isn't. When the two of them came into Karoline's house, where Dimitri and I were at the time, his mouth just dropped open. They said hey then Adrik and my dad went upstairs to his room to drop off his stuff.

When I walk into mine and Dimitri's room back at the house a few hours later I see a beautiful dress on the bed with heels. (Link is on page) I walk over to them and see a little note on top of them.

_Roza, _

_Outside the house is a car. After getting dressed, go to the car and get inside. The driver will take you to where you need to be, look for the man in a suit. Aka, me._

_Love, Dimitri._

I look back down at the dress and then set down the note. What is he up to? I pick up the dress and smile. It's really pretty... it looks really similar. Wait... this is my prom dress. The night of the dance I was put on bed rest and couldn't go. Why does Dimitri have this? How did he get this? There's only one way to find out.

**APOV**

**Earlier that day**

"Adrik, can I ask you something?" Dimitri asks as he sits down besides me on my bed for the second time this day. I look up from my book and towards him.

"Yeah, what?" He watches me for a few moments and then takes in a deep breath.

"Adrik... your mother is the best thing, besides you, that has ever happened to me. I love her so much, and I want her forever. And you are our son, and I think that you deserve an opinion in this. Adrik, would you be ok if I ask your mother to marry me? Tonight."

I watch Dimitri as he watches me. I look down at my book and put my bookmark inside before closing it. I look back up at him.

"Where's the ring?" I ask him. Dimitri puts his hand into his pocket and takes out the velvet box. He hands it to me.

"I didn't get her a diamond rings because I think that diamonds are somewhat traditional engagement rings, that's why I got her a ring with pearls."

"Are they real?" I ask as I look at the beautiful ring. Mom will like it. It's simple.

"Yes, they're real."

"How will you ask her?"

"Do you remember when you told me about the prom missing story?" I nod. "I managed to find the dress online with Lissa's help. I even managed to find the same shoes. I'm taking her to the local high school so that she can have at least a little bit of a prom experience, that's when I'm going to ask her."

I hand him back the ring and open my book back up.

"Ask her, but I want to be in the wedding party." I say as I look back up at him. He smiles.

"Best man, you're my best man."


	21. Chapter 21

**AdrikPOV**

**The next day**

"So, mom... how heavy is that ring?" I ask as I see it on her finger the morning after she and my dad got engaged.

"Not very, pearls aren't actually that heavy." She says. I look up as my dad walks into the room and over to mom. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back to him. He presses his lips to her neck. I roll my eyes.

"Stop it. Or at least don't do it in front of me." They smile and continue to kiss. I roll my eyes and leave the kitchen. I hear their laughing as I leave the house. I walk over to Karoline's, the house I'm still staying at, and go up to my bedroom.

"Are you excited for the dance?" My cousin, Zoya, asks as she comes out of her room. I stop walking and look towards her. "The dance with Ginny?"

"Yeah, I am actually."

"Oh, have you talked to Robin lately?"

"Not today," I tell her. "Why ask?"

"No reason, see you later." She then goes into her own bedroom. I watch the closed door for a moment and then go into my bedroom. I then begin to get ready for the party tonight.

**The night before **

**RPOV**

Why does Dimitri want me to meet him at a high school? I'm helped out of the car and then told what way to go in the high school to find Dimitri. What the hell is Dimitri planning? I walk into the school and begin to make my way to where ever I need to be. I get there, and walk inside the gym. I instantly smile when I see Dimitri in the middle of the floor. He looks up at me and smiles.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask him as I walk closer to him.

"Adrik told me about what happened the night of your prom. You being put on bed rest and missing it, I wanted to bring back that night, even just a little bit." He clicks a button on a remote control and music starts up. I smile and Dimitri walks over to me. He places his hands onto my hips and pulls me close to him. "I love you, Roza."

"I love you, too," I say as I wrap my arms around him. "Thank you for this, thank you so much, but you didn't have to do this."

"I did, I had to do something for you, and I wanted this to be the way I ask you."

"Ask me what?" I ask as I look up at him.

"Nothing."

"Dimitri... what do you need to ask me?" Dimitri changes the song with the remote control and a slow song, a romantic slow song comes on and he holds me close to him.

"Just dance with me Roza... just dance with me."

I stare up at him and then nod. He places one hand onto the back of my neck and I rest my head on his chest. For countless minutes we dance, to slow song, fast songs... I can't remember any of the names of them because I didn't care; all I cared about was Dimitri. I kiss him hard and he picks me up so that my feet are no longer touching the ground. A new slow song begins to play, an incredibly sweet, romantic song.

"Roza... do you remember when I said I was going to ask you something?" I lean backwards and nod.

"Yes, I remember. Are you going to ask me whatever it was?"

"Yes, actually, I am."

Suddenly Dimitri gets down onto one knee and takes a box out of his tuxes coat pocket. My eyes grow wide as I see that it's a velvet box, with a ring. I cup my mouth with my hand and my eyes dart around the room for a few moments, and then Dimitri begins to talk to me.

"Roza, I know I fucked up, fucked up so many times, but throughout all of that I've always loved you, always wanted you back. When you took me back... I was so happy, I didn't understand how you would want me back, how you could take me back, but you did and I've never been happier. I talked to Adrik, I asked his permission to marry you, he said yes, as long as he was one of my groomsmen. So, Roza, will you marry me?"

"Oh God... y-yes, I'll marry you, but did Adrik really give you the ok?" He nods and smiles up at me.

"Yes," he says as he takes my left hand and slips the pearl ring onto my finger. "Oh Roza, thank you so much."

He stands back up and pulls me into his arms. The two of us kiss, passionately. "I want to take you home with me." I smile and remove my arms from around his waist.

"Let's go back later; this is a perfectly good gym, with perfectly good mats..." I raise my eyebrows and he smiles.

"Well ok then," Dimitri scoops me up into his arms and begins to carry me to the gyms blue mats.

**The next night: a short time before the party**

"W-wow..." I say as I watch Ginny come down the stairs of Karoline's house. She's dressed in a beautiful purple dress, silver shoes, and a silver necklace. (Link is on profile). She smiles and blushes.

"Thank you, you look really good, too."

"Thank you, so where is this party?"

"In the woods, don't worry the area where the party is, is close to civilization. You don't need to worry about anything. Are you ready to go?" I nod. "Good, bye Zoya!'

"Bye Ginny! Bye Adrik! Adrik, remember you need to call Robin tonight!"

"Ok, I will." I say as my eyes stay glued to Ginny. She blushes again and then walks closer to me. I yell up my goodbye, and then Ginny and I leave the house. "Why isn't Zoya coming with us tonight?"

"She needs to finish up some homework she needs to work on; she was pretty sick for a while and missed a lot of school, so she needs to make everything up."

"Ah, I see, so how much longer?" We've been walking for a little while now and should be close.

"Not much longer." A little while later the two of us arrive in the woods, people are surrounding a bonfine. I don't think that's safe, but it's in an area where trees aren't very close. Ginny and I stand there, awkwardly for a moment. "I'm going to go get us something to drink." I nod and she walks over to the refreshment table. I stand there for a moment, watching the people around us until she gets back with our drinks.

"Thank you,"

"Mm-hmm." I take a sip of the drink. Mm, this tastes good. I look to Ginny. "This doesn't taste like punch, but I like it."

"Me too, do you want to dance?"

"When it gets to a different song, I really don't like this one."

"I thought everyone like 'Call me Maybe'."

"I used too, but now it's just... there's not a moment when I don't hear it and I'm sick of it now." I nod and take another sip of my drink.

A few of Ginny's other friends came over and she introduced us. We all talked for a little while, and then they went off to spend more time with their dates. Finally a new song that Ginny liked came on and we walked closer to the bonfire.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight." Ginny says.

"Mm-hmm. I'm glad to be here." I feel something different, something about me. I can't pinpoint it though. After a few more minutes I ask if Ginny feels different then she did before.

"Yeah, actually, I do... I wonder what it is." Out of the corner of my eye I see some people at the punch bowl.

"I'm thirsty; I'm going to go get some much punch."

"I'm going to come with you; I want something to drink too."

Fifteen minutes later I know something is really up about me. I think I know what it is. I'm drunk, I heard someone talking about having spiked the punch bowl, and I already had a few cups before I heard. Oops. Ginny and I are slow dancing little bit away from the bonfire; we aren't even really dancing, just swaying from side to side. Ginny's hands slide down from my shoulders to my chest.

"Adrik..."

"Yes?"

"I really like you... but I know I can't have you because you have a girlfriend." The two of us watch each other for a few moments. I have a girlfriend... what was her name again? Damn it, I never should have come here, I have a girlfriend, a girlfriend who I really like, I swore to myself when I was young that I would never cheat on a girl... is this cheating?

"We should be getting home," I tell her. Ginny nods and we begin to walk away from the party, out of the woods. We walk only for a few moments before she stumbles and trips; I grasp her shoulders and pull her to me. Ginny's hands move onto my shoulders as she stares into my eyes. What is she about to...?

She kisses me.

My eyes grow wide as Ginny's lips press against mine. Oh God... the apple test was right. No... I can't be doing this... Robin... that's her name, Robin. Ginny wraps her arms around my waist and holds me tight. I try to break apart from her.

"Mm, Adrik..." Her hands wander from my waist and down farther. I moan into her mouth. I stop trying to stop the kiss. I stare into her beautiful gray eyes and feel my pocket begin to vibrate. I take out my phone, not breaking the hard kiss and then check who is calling me. Robin, I stare at the picture of her on the screen. "Adrik, kiss me, please... I need you..."

What do I do? I've been with Robin for a moth and I really like her... but when I'm with Ginny... things are different. I... I fell different then I do with Robin, a good different. Ginny's hands gently squeeze my ass and I look into her gray eyes. Robin and I would have a better chance of working out; we go to the same school, live in the same continent. Ginny lives here in Russia, her life is here. My life is there. I stare down at the phone for a few more moments and then drop it to the ground before wrapping my arms around Ginny's waist and pulling her close to me. Ginny smiles against my lips.

"Oh _Ginny_..."


	22. Chapter 22

**APOV**

Ginny and I walk into Karoline's house, stumbling slightly. We somehow manage to get up to the second floor. Ginny removes her arm from around my waist and leans against the wall by her and Zoya's room.

"Well... what do you want to do now?" I ask her as I wrap my arms over my chest. She smiles at me and gets off the wall. She walks over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Well..." she says in a mocking tone. I smile and slowly shake my head. "I was kind of thinking that the two of us could go into your room... and..." I don't let her continue on; instead I kiss her, hard. Ginny jumps up on me and wraps her arms around my waist. I hold her tightly to me as I take her to my bedroom. Not a single part of me thinks that this is wrong. What we're about to do. I don't know what all we're going to do, but... before I can get to the bed I stop, realizing what I'm doing. I set down Ginny.

"What are you doing?" She asks me.

"I... I have Robin..."

"But, we were just-"I cut her off.

"I know, I can't do this, I'm sorry Ginny, but I have a girlfriend and I can't cheat on her."

"But you already did. We kissed, you kissed me back, and you were just about to take me to your bed."

"Ginny... please... just go to yours and Zoya's room... I'm sorry..."

"I don't..."

"Understand? Ginny... I can't fall in love with you." Ginny stares at me for a few moments and then leaves my bedroom, I watch as she goes into Zoya's and slams the door closed. I stand there, still for a few moments and then take out my cell phone. I call Robin. I get her voicemail.

"This is Robin, I'm not able to get to the phone, leave a message after the beep."

Beep.

"Robin, its Adrik, I... I am so sorry that I didn't answer your call earlier. I went to a party with my cousin's best friend and drank spiked punch, I was drunk, I am drunk, and before I knew it was spiked. I did a bad thing, Robin. I kissed another girl, I'm so sorry..."

**The next morning **

"Are you fucking kidding me?" My father yells at me as Ginny and I sit in the living room. When we went downstairs that morning we had on sunglasses, we're totally hungover. I cringe from his loudness. "You got drunk last night?"

"I'm sorry; we didn't know the punch was spiked."

"How could the two of you be so stupid?!"

"Could you quiet the fuck down?" I yell at him. I see his arms muscles flex, I think he wants to slap me, but he doesn't.

"Adrik, go up to your room." My mother tells me. I look up at her and see that look on her face. I hate that look. Disappointment. I rise from my seat and head up the stairs, I can sense them watching me.

"You cheated on Robin last night." I stop walking to my room and look towards Zoya's. She doesn't look happy with me.

"Yes, I did..."

"Ginny told me you shut her down, because you love Robin."

"I don't... I don't love her, I couldn't go through with it because I would never want to be cheated on, and so I shouldn't do it to someone."

"I'm not happy with either of you, especially Ginny."

"Please don't be mad at her, I was the one who encouraged it."

"But she started it, I told her not to break you and your girlfriend up. You are broken up, right?"

"I don't know, I left her a voicemail last night and she hasn't called me back yet. I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me now."

Zoya watches me for a moment and then goes into her room. I then do the same. I plop down onto my bed and wrap my arms over my face. What did I do last night? I ruined everything with Robin, was it worth it...? My mind is saying no, I shouldn't have done it, because what if she's so mad at me she does something harsh, or a million other things that could happen in the situation. But my heart says yes. I've been with Robin for longer and have been able to build a relationship with her, but something in me just says that Ginny is the person I want to be with, need to be with. Fuck, what do I do?

**GPOV**

"I can't believe you did that." Zoya says as the two of us sit in the kitchen. "Not only did you get drunk, but you kissed Adrik, who has a fucking girlfriend. You broke them up."

"Their not together anymore?" A little bit of hope that the two of us can be together pops into my head, and chest.

"No, but I don't think she'll want to be when she listens to the voicemail Adrik left her last night." Zoya gently shakes her head. "You're such an idiot."

"I know, I know I am and I feel bad when I think about how Robin probably feels right now... but I don't regret kissing him. I don't regret having him as my first kiss."

Zoya watches me for a long minute and then leaves the kitchen. She walks to the door and opens it, she stops when she sees Rose standing outside the door. Oh crap, I think she head us.

**APOV**

"Robin...?"I ask into my phone.

"I don't want to speak with you." She says, angrily.

"Robin, I am so sorry for what I did, really truly am."

"I thought you would never do that to me. Never cheat or hurt me, but you did, Adrik."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it... well, I kind of did, but I was drunk."

"That doesn't matter, how much do you like her?"

"...What?"

"The girl you kissed, how much do you like her?"

"I... I really like her."

"What's she like? What does she look like?"

"Um, tall, dark haired, gray eyed... she's, she's really nice and funny and..."

"Well, I want you to know that I cannot date you now, I can't go back to a cheater, you did it once, and you'll do it again. We're over Adrik, and I also want you to know that it will never work out between the two of you, you live here in Montana, and she lives in fucking Russia... bye Adrik."

With that, she hangs up. I hang up the phone, I don't feel bad, and I'm not upset because she broke up with me. I close my cell phone and walk over to my room's door. I need to talk to Ginny. I open the bedroom door and stop right there because my mom, looking scary-as-hell, is standing there.

"So, I heard you cheated on Robin."


	23. Chapter 23

**APOV**

"Mom you don't understand!" I yell as my mother glares down at me.

"What don't I understand? How you cheated on your girlfriend? You cheated on Robin, Adrik. I cannot believe you. I thought I raised you right!"

"You did, I'm sorry about what I did, but I don't regret it! I like Ginny, I really like her, and I want to be with her."

"God damn it, Adrik... it's not going to work out! We're visiting here! We live in Montana, she lives here in Russia! Long distance relationships do not work out! Twenty-Eighty. Robin lives in Montana, she goes to the same school, and she lives a few yards away from us. She is your Eighty. Ginny lives here in Russia, she goes to the academy here, and she's a year older then you-"

"Dad is seven years older then you!"

"It doesn't matter what mine and your father's age difference is, Ginny is your twenty."

"Mom, that's from a fucking Tyler Perry movie."

"But it's true. I thought you would treat a girl right Adrik, especially because of what your father did. Didn't you swear as a child that you would treat a woman right?"

"Yes, I did... but I can't change my feelings. Besides, dad hurt you and you took him back even after everything he did, you took him back because you loved him. You still had feelings for him."

"This is a completely different situation."

"But you made your decisions based on how you felt; I made my decision based on how I felt."

"Do you think you could have fallen in love with Robin had we not come here?" I watch her for a few moments.

"Honestly... no, I still like her... but more like a friend. We don't have enough in common; we have too many differences..."

"What about Ginny, could you love her?"

"In the future, give it a few months, week's maybe. She's really awesome, we love the same video games, movies, and we laugh at the same jokes. We make fun of each other, in a good way of course. It's like... I feel like I should have waited, waited to start to date, so that I could be with Ginny and not have this cloud of guilt over my head..."

I look up at my mom and see her staring at the wall above me, arms crossed over her chest. I open my mouth to ask what she's thinking, but stop when she turns around and leaves the room.

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone..."

**The next day**

Ginny and I were confined to our rooms for the day and half the next before we were aloud to come back out, no longer with punishment. I open up my bedroom door and take a step out, at the same time Ginny does. The two of us stand there for a few long moments.

"Um, how are you and Robin?"

"Not together anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok; we wouldn't have worked out in the long run."

"But... I didn't want the two of you to break up, I feel really bad about it, Adrik."

"So do I, but I don't regret kissing you." I say as I begin to walk towards her. Ginny looks down at the ground and then back up at me as I place my hands onto her wrists. I bring them up to my lips and kiss the tops of her hands. "I like kissing you. I like you."

"You're certainly a smooth one, Adrik Hathaway." I peer up at her. I stand back up and move my hands behind her; I place them at the small of her back.

"Can I kiss you again, please?"

"A handsome guy, who likes me, who wants to kiss me... how can I resist?"

I smile and pull Ginny's body to mine. She places her hands onto my shoulders and then rests her forehead on mine. I really hope I grow a few inches in these next few days. I look up and press my lips to hers. Ginny and I smile. Our gently kiss begins to turn slightly more passionate, until she stops it.

"Let's go somewhere, go out on a date?"

"I'd love to, when and where?"

"Today, the mall."

"Sounds great, you ready now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

**RPOV**

_"Hello?" I ask as I answer my cell phone. _

_"Hello, is this Ms. Hathaway?"_

_"Yes, this is."_

_"Hello, I'm Robin's mother, would you mind telling me what the hell happened with our children?"_

_"Well, what do you know already?" _

_"That's they broke up, I don't know why."_

_I sigh and shake my head. "The broke up because Adrik kissed another girl at a party a few nights ago."_

_Robin's mother is silent. _

_"Hello?"_

_"I'm still here... have you addressed your son about this?"_

_"Yes, I have addressed him about this." _

_"And?"_

_"He feels guilty about what he did. Very guilty. But... he doesn't regret doing it, I can't speak for my son, but apparently he really likes this girl."_

_"So he decided to cheat on my daughter?"_

_"Yes, the two were at a party, they were drunk, I assume if the circumstances were different, and they hadn't been drinking he wouldn't have done it."_

_"I can't believe this."_

_"How is Robin? Can I ask that?"_

_"Yes, you didn't do anything wrong, Robin still loves you, you're still her favorite teacher, but your son isn't her favorite person right now."_

_"I would assume."_

_"Back to your question, Robin is... upset. She is very upset, but she'll live. She'll get over it, I know my daughter."_

I wish I knew my son right now. Never before has he acted like this. I knew he would have his disobedient years, years when they don't want to listen to their parents, and just don't give a shit about the world, all adolescences do. But I never thought he would cheat on a girlfriend. Everything about this situation is different. Maybe he hasn't even started these years yet, and this is just something he's going through…

_"Mrs. Hathaway?"_

_"Sorry, I was just thinking."_

_"Well, that's all I called for. Thank you."_

_"Course, please call me if anything happens to Robin."_

_"I will good bye."_

_"Bye." _


	24. Chapter 24

**APOV**

Ginny is dressed in plain jeans, a purple tank-top, and a purple and gray plaid shit, un-buttoned. This is normal dress wear for her, I like it. She's simple, non-materialistic. When Ginny and I walk into the mall we're holding hands. Every once in a while I see a guy looking towards Ginny, checking her out. I get a little jealous and glare at the guys looking at her, they back off.

"So, where do you want to go first?"

"I want to get something to eat, I'm really hungry."

"Have you eaten today?" She asks me. I shake my head. "I had a little bit for breakfast, but I'm up for eating. Oh, I know the perfect place to eat." Ginny squeezes my hand and leads me to the little restaurant in the mall.

**RPOV**

"Adrian and me."

"What?" Dimitri asks me.

"Adrik and Robin are like Adrian and me, before I had Adrik of course. We just couldn't do it... it wouldn't work out, and then Adrik and Ginny are like us. Not being able to not fall for each other... I shouldn't have been so hard on him."

I look up at Dimitri who is sitting across from me in a local restaurant. Dimitri reaches out and takes my hand, he intertwines our fingers.

"You did what you thought you needed to do."

"He's mad at me."

"No, he isn't, and even if he is he will forgive you, you are his mother. He can't be mad at you for long, just like you can't be mad at him for long."

For a few minutes we are quiet. Our waiter comes by and we order our food before Dimitri speaks to me.

"What's your favorite color?"

"White."

"Why white?"

"Because it's the starter of any color, it can be any color. It's plain, I just like it."

"Ok, I like blue."

"Why are you asking me this, Dimitri?"

"Because, we need to figure out our wedding colors, and we just did."

**APOV**

"Adrik, look at that, isn't it pretty?" Ginny asks me as we look into a stores window. I walk over to the window, next to her and look down at the beautiful necklace she's admiring. It's a beautiful diamond heart necklace. I watch it for a moment and then take her hand. "I wish I could have something that like someday." I squeeze her hand.

"Come on, Ginny; let's go to the candy shop." She watches the necklace for a moment more and then nods.

"Alright, let's go."

**RPOV**

"No..."

"Rose..."

"No, Dimitri."

"Oh come on,"

"Your family is downstairs," I say as his hand slips into my pants. He cups me and I shiver. "We can't Dimitri, they will hear us, and I'll be embarrassed."

"Rose, they won't hear us if we have sex." He says as he slips a finger into my underwear. I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Dimitri..."

"Come on, Rose, it's not like they don't know we already have sex, Adrik is the proof of that." He slips a finger in-between my folds and I shiver again. I moan as he begins to rub my clit.

"Dimitri... fuck... fine, we can have sex." I open my eyes and see that he's smiling. "You better enjoy it while you can because we aren't going to have sex again until out wedding night."

Dimitri's hands stop. "What?"

**APOV**

"When do you and your family go back?" Ginny asks me as she messes with my T-shirts long sleeve.

"Saturday of next week." She sighs.

"We just started dating... and we already know that long distance relationships don't work out..."

For a moment I think of Robin, then lean closer to Ginny, I kiss her cheek and then wrap my arms around her. She leans into me and rests her head onto my shoulder.

"It'll work out, Ginny."

"No, it won't if we do a long distance relationship, it won't work out, and Robin proves that. I want our relationship to work out, Adrik, I really like you, _really _like you."

I kiss her again and for a few moments we sit there, near the candy shop. Ginny's cell phone goes off and she answers it.

"Hello? Hi dad..." she begins to speak in Russian. I need to learn it. After she finishes up she tells me that we should probably be heading home. I agreed and then we left the mall. We go back to my grandma's house.

"Hey honey, hi Ginny."

"Hi Olena," Ginny says as we walk into the kitchen, holding hands.

"Grandma, where are my parents?"

"The last time I saw them they were up in their bedroom. How are the two of you?"

"We're good... we went out on a date today." Ginny tells her.

"You did! Wow... where'd you go?"

"We went to the mall." I answer. I show her the bag from the candy shop. "We got a lot." She smiles.

"Do you need your parents, Adrik? I can go get them for you."

"No, its ok, I can wait." I look towards Ginny. "Do you want to go back to Karoline's?"

"In a little while, can we watch TV in the meantime, Olena?" Ginny asks.

"Of course, Ginny, now I need to finish cooking dinner."

"Alright, talk to you later, grandma." I tell her before Ginny and I walk into the living room, the two of us sit down and turn on the TV. She turns on the subtitles and changes it to English so I can understand what's going on. Ginny leans into me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Adrik... do you want to make out?" She asks as she looks up at me. I look back down at her and smile.

"Of course I want to make-out, Ginny." She smiles and we kiss.

**RPOV**

"That was fun." Dimitri says. "So, what were you saying about not having sex until the wedding?"

"If we don't have sex until our wedding night, it will be even better that night."

"But then we won't have sex the rest of the time."

"Exactly. You should be used to that Dimitri. Did you ever get laid when we were apart?"

"No,"

"So you should be fine with your hand." I say as I stand up from the bed. "Come on, your mom wants help with dinner, remember?"

"Yeah..." the two of us take hands and head downstairs. We stop when we see Ginny and Adrik making-out on the living rooms couch. Dimitri and I look at each other and then back at the two of them. Adrik's hands push back Ginny's plaid shirt and then grips the bottom of her tank-top. I cover Dimitri's eyes as he pulls it over her head.

"Adrik!" I yell. The two of them break apart and jump off the couch. Ginny grabs her tank-top and puts it on.

"Mom... dad..."

"Oh my God... there are bedrooms, you don't do this in the open living room where anyone could walk in and see."

"Well if we did this in the bedroom we probably would have ended up having sex." He says. My eyes grow wide and Dimitri shoves down my hands.

"What did you just say?" Dimitri asks him. Ginny looks at Adrik and then back at us.

"We wouldn't have had sex... absolutely not... we've only been on one date..." She looks back at Adrik. "We wouldn't have had sex... why would you say that?"

"I don't know..." he says. He looks up at us. "Mom why is your shirt inside out?" I look down at myself. Crap, it is inside out.

"No reason. I wanted it like that." Adrik watches us for a moment and then leans back.

"You guys were having sex!"

"Yeah, we were." Dimitri says. "We're adults, and engaged, we're allowed to do it."

"And I'm not, as long as the two of us are under aged; we can do it as much as we want."

"Adrik..." Ginny says.

"The two of you will not be having sex, you're both too young."

"No, were not, a lot of people I know have had sex."

"How many of those people were protected?"

"Oh my God, if I was going to have sex with anyone, I would be smart enough to be safe, unlike you."

"Adrik!" I yell at him. "That's it, go pack up your stuff; you're going to be staying here again."

"What! No!"

"Yes, Ginny I'm sorry you had to see this."

"It's alright..." she says quietly.

"Mom, I'm not coming back here."

"Adrik, don't fight your mother, go get your stuff, and get your ass back here, you have an hour."


	25. Chapter 25

**APOV**

I lay on my bed, in my room in my grandma's house. My book is set down beside me. I can't read right now. I'm not in the mood for it right now. How could I be? I'm fucked. I'm grounded. For the rest of Christmas break. That means I can't see Ginny. I know I was being a douche-bag, I know, but how could they not let me see her? We've just begun to date and I'm going to be going back to Montana soon. I roll over onto my stomach and let out a huff. There is a knock at the door.

"What?" I ask. The door opens up and I hear someone walk inside, I then feel someone sit down on the bed.

"Adrik," its Dimitri.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"I need to talk to you. What you said yesterday was excusable. You do realize that if your mother and I never had sex, and I had decided to use a condom, you wouldn't be here? Adrik I don't regret having you, I regret not being here for you when you were younger. And about you and Ginny having sex, why did you say that?"

"I don't know, it just popped out."

"Aright, well, you and Ginny are so young, and you've just begun to date. The two of you should wait."

"When did you lose your virginity?" I ask him. When he doesn't answer I look over at him."Dad?"

"I was fourteen." He answers truthfully. "I thought I loved her..."

"Thought you loved her?"

"I remember how I felt about her and how I felt about every other girl before I met your mother... I never felt like I did with them like I do with your mother. I never felt true love before Rose... Adrik I want you to make sure that you love the girl you lose your virginity with. I want you to love every girl that you have sex with."

I turn back around and then rest my head on my crossed arms. For a few moments the two of us sit on the bed next to each other. I feel his hand on my leg and I peek back at him. He squeezes it and then stands up from the bed.

"You're still grounded, but only to the house, Ginny can come over if you want. But it you two are in a room alone, the door stays open."

"Thank you," my dad nods and leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

**DPOV**

"Let's just elope." Rose says as we sit in the kitchen, working on wedding plans. I take her hand and press my lips to the top.

"No, you deserve the wedding of your dreams, especially after everything I put you through. I want you to have this."

"But planning a wedding is so hard and stressful."

"But in the end it's worth it. You know it will be worth it." Rose takes in a deep breath and then runs her thumb over my hand. "Just imagine it. You dressed in a beautiful white dress, walking down a flowered aisle. Blue, white and purple flower petals on a white strip of fabric. You're holding a bouquet of purple roses, which matches the color of lipstick you have on. You then see me standing at the end of the aisle, dressed in a black tux, with a purple tie and a matching rose on the coat. Then you see Adrik standing beside me, dressed just like me, but with a white rose and white tie. He's smiling, happy that his parents are getting married. Excited to have the two of us in his life forever."

Rose watches me for a moment and smiles. She leans over and kisses me.

"Fine, it's worth it. But I want to choose the flavor of the cake."

"We can have two flavors."

"Really? Well I want one of the flavors to be chocolate with white chocolate filling."

"Anything you want, Roza."

**APOV**

"Adrik, the doors open." Ginny says as my hands travel up under her shirt.

"My parents are in the kitchen working on wedding plans and my grandparents are out shopping. No one's going to come up here."

"Adrik," Ginny says as she pushes me up.

"What?" I ask as I stare into her beautiful gray eyes.

"I'm not ready for sex."

"Neither am I." I say as I remember my dad's words from earlier today. She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Great, now, you can take my shirt off now, but not my bra."

"Thank you." I say as I pull it up over her head. A smile breaks onto my face as I see her without her shirt. I place my hands onto her hips and gently dig my nails into her flesh as I stare at her black bra covering her perfectly sized breasts. "Wow." She smiles.

"Thank you,"

"Am I aloud to touch them?" I ask as I look back up at her face. Ginny nods.

"Yeah, you can touch them."

I smile and move my hands up to her breasts. I place my hands onto top of them and give them a gentle squeeze. Ginny takes in a deep breath. "Do you want me to stop?" She shakes her head. They are perfect. Just the right size for my hands. I move my hands and cup them both. I then move them back to the top and squeeze them again.

"Adrik..."

"What?" I ask her.

"I think I'm going to ask my parents if I can move to Montana." My hands stop and I pull them back.

"What?"

"I want to move to Montana, so that we won't have to break up."

"But... your life if here, your family and friends."

"I only have a few friends, Zoya is my best friend and we can Skype and call and text each other because we have that tight relationship. But we're just starting out, and I really want to be with you. And I don't see my family unless it's a holiday or the summer. But your family lives in Montana, at the academy with you, you need to be with them. Especially since you and your dad are trying to get closer. Are you ok with that, Adrik?"

"You coming to the academy with me? Of course I'm ok with that." Ginny smiles and places her hand onto the back of my neck, then pulls my head down. We kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Three Days Later**

**RPOV**

Ginny laughs as Adrik tickles in her the backyard. She falls to her knees and Adrik drops down with her. After a few more moments the two of them are on the ground, Adrik on top of Ginny, still kissing as he tickles her, them laughing into each other's mouths. I smile and walk into the living room where Dimitri is. He looks up at me and smiles; I smile back and straddle his body. I place my hands onto his shoulders and kiss him.

"Dimitri... I love you." I tell him.

"I love you, too, Roza." He tells me. "Mm... are you excited to be going back to Montana?"

"Somewhat. I'm excited to start working again, but I'm going to miss being with you like this every day."

"We work together every day, every minute of the day we're together. I have to ask you something."

"What?" I ask him.

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" He asks me.

"I don't know, I'll think about it."

"Ok, so are you excited for Christmas tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can't wait. It's our first Christmas together, as a family."

"Are you excited to see what I got you for Christmas?"

"Mm-hmm, but I don't know what could be better than this ring you got me." I say as I look down at my ring. Dimitri pulls my head back down to him and kisses me again.

"I love you, so much." I start to reply but stop when the door to the living room opens up and Ginny and Adrik walk inside.

"Hi Mr. Belikov, Miss. Hathaway. I have to go now, my parents are arriving at the airport in an hour and my brother is coming down to Karoline's house to pick me up so that we could head to the airport together and pick them up. Bye."

"Bye Ginny," I tell her. "Will we see you tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," she looks towards Adrik and kisses his cheek. "Bye Adrik, I'll see you later."

Adrik takes his hand and pulls her close to him. He kisses her deeply and then he lets her go. "See you later, Ginny." She smiles and then she leaves the house.

"I must say," Dimitri starts off. "I think the two of you are very cute."

**Christmas Eve**

I giggle as Dimitri presses his lips in-between my breasts and his nails gently dig into my butt. His knee is pressed up in-between my legs. My hands grip his shoulders as his teeth gently nibble on my nipple.

"Oh Dimitri..." Suddenly there is a knock at the door and we freeze.

"Mom... dad... can I come inside? Are you two decent?" Adrik asks. I look up at Dimitri.

"Shit."

"What?" He asks me.

"Every Christmas Eve Adrik sleeps in bed with me. Get dressed, now."

"But..." he says motioning to his not-so-little problem.

"Honey, I'd love to help you out right now, but I can't break this tradition, not until Adrik doesn't want to do it anymore." I say as I pull on my pants. "Go into the bathroom, get rid of the problem, and then get dressed."

Dimitri lets out a huff and I open the door. Adrik is standing there, dressed in his Christmas themed PJ's; with the stuffed animal his grandfather got him for his first Christmas when he was a baby.

"Hey honey, you ready for bed?" I ask him. He nods and walks inside.

"Where's dad?"

"In the bathroom," I answer. The two of us get into the bed and a few minutes later Dimitri comes out dressed in his PJ bottoms. He walks over to the bed and lays down next Adrik, who is in the middle. He pulls the pure black teddy-bear closer to him and closes his eyes.

"Goodnight, I love you both." Dimitri says.

"Love you guys," Adrik says. I watch the two of them for a moment.

"I love you, Adrik, Dimitri, see you tomorrow morning."

**Christmas Day**

I watch my dad as he hands a large box to Adrik. My dad looks back at me and I shake my head. He takes another box and hands it to me. I watch it for a moment and then look up at Adrik as he opens up his own present.

"A laptop! Thank you grandpa!" He smiles and hugs my dad. I roll my eyes and then open up my own present. I take out an envelope and read what it says on three plane tickets.

"Three plane tickets to New York." I say. I take out another thing and smile. "And you're buying me the twenty-five thousand dollar sundae! Thank you so much dad!" I wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek. "Thank you, so I assume that the tickets are for me, Dimitri, and Adrik."

"Mm-hmm." He says with a nod and smile. "Here Dimitri," my dad says as he hands Dimitri an envelope. Dimitri takes it from him.

"You got me a present?" My dad nods.

"Open it," Dimitri opens up the envelope and takes out a few pieces of paper. He examines them for a moment.

"Two tickets to Fiji, and a plan for a full honeymoon package." He says. "You're paying for our honeymoon?"

"Yes, I am." I look back at my father.

"Thank you dad," he smiles and nods. He sticks out his arm and I move into it. The two of us hug for a long moment and then break apart. Dimitri's family goes through a few of their own presents then I get to one of mine, it's from Dimitri's. I remove the red wrapping paper from around the box and take the top off. A bunch of letters are in the box, put into set, rubber bands around them. I pick up one and remove one of the letters. On the front my name in Russian is on it. I open it up and take out the paper inside. The letter is dated a week after he left me. The entire letter is written in pen.

_**Roza, **_

_**I don't know what to do... you told me you're pregnant... and that it was mine. I don't believe you, how could I? We aren't supposed to be able to have children together... I remember going home after you told me and crying. I didn't think you would be able to hurt me that much. I didn't know you would hurt me like that. Roza I love you so much... but you hurt me so much... I don't know what to do, that's why I'm still leaving with Tasha.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Dimitri**_

I set down that letter and take another one out; it's from almost a year later.

**_Roza,_**

**_Adrian sent me an email. Attached to it was a picture of you and the baby in the hospital. So you had him yesterday... congratulations. He's beautiful. I hope you're happy. I know you are going to be an amazing mother._**

**_I love you,_**

**_Dimitri_**

I set down the letter and look towards Dimitri. "How many of these letters did you write?"

"One every day after writing the first one."


	27. Chapter 27

**Day after Christmas**

**APOV**

"They said yes?"

"Yeah, I can come to Montana; I can go to the academy."

"I can't believe it... Ginny that's amazing!" I say as I smile and kiss her. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends. Oh, I have to tell my parents."

"Before you do that," she says as she places her hands onto my chest. "Let me give you your Christmas present first." She pushes herself off of my body and walks over to her brown over-the-shoulder bag. She digs around inside it and then walks back over to the bed. "I wasn't sure if you liked cologne or not so I thought, "I guess I'll see if he does after this." So, Merry Christmas Adrik."

She hands me the little box and I remove the paper, and then take out the cologne. "It's Shock from Calvin Klein. I really liked the scent and knew that I would love smelling it on you."

I take off the cap and smell it. "I love cologne, and this smells great. Thank you, Ginny."

"You really like it?" I nod. "Good."

"Now, I have to get you your present."

"I didn't think you would get me something." She says as she rolls onto her back.

"You're my girlfriend, of course I got you something." I say as I grab her present. I look back at her. "You are my girlfriend, right?"

She smiles and nods before biting her clear glossed lip in a sexy way. I walk back over to her and hand Ginny her present. She sits back up and opens it up. "I remember you telling me once that you hate going to sleep in a dark room, not because you're scared of the dark, but because you hate not knowing what's happening around you. So, I got you this thing called a Dreamlight." She takes it out of the box. "May I see it please?" She hands it to me and smiles. The gift I got her looks like a jar that you would keep homemade jam in, but white and the cap has a little tin-strap on it so that you can pick it up from it. I lean over to the lamp that is on and shut it off. It is now pitch-black. "Now, you push a button on top of it and this happens." Six little lights appear inside of the "jar." I see Ginny smile. "Inside this are six LED lights that flicker on a off, creating the look of fireflies. You don't need to change batteries or charge it; all you need to do is place it in the sunrays during the day. That charges it."

"Adrik... it's amazing. Thank you so much." I turn off the Dreamlight and turn on the lamp. "I'm going to use this every night."

"I was hoping you would." We kiss and I then go to tell my parents that Ginny is coming to Montana with us.

**RPOV**

"Her parents are letting her?"

"Yes, I still can't believe that her parents are letting her. I can't believe that she's coming to Montana with us."

"Adrik, you really have to appreciate what she's doing for you. Changing her entire life just to be with you."

"I know and I do appreciate it." I smile and run a hand through my hair. "Can I walk her back to Karoline's house now? Please?"

Dimitri and I look at each other and then back at Adrik. "Yes, you may."

"Thank you mom." He says before kissing my cheek. Adrik leaves the room and we hear him and Ginny talking.

"Their getting serious." Dimitri says as he walks over to the oven to remove the Black Bread he's making.

"Yeah, really serious. Dimitri, you know you already talked to Adrik about waiting, but maybe we should give him the sex talk soon. Really let him know what all he's going to be getting into. I wonder if Ginny has already gotten it, because if she hasn't, will I have to give it to her?"

"That's up to you Roza." He says as he takes out the pan. I take in a deep breath and smile as I smell the perfectly cooked bread. He sits back up next to me on the stools near the kitchens island and he picks back up his novel. "But I do think we should talk to Adrik about sex."

"Alright, we'll do it when we're back at the academy."

"Alright." I pick up another letter that Dimitri wrote for me and begin reading it.

**_Roza, _**

**_I miss you. I miss you so much. When I think about you it hurts. I have never been able to get over you. I can't even look at another woman and feel sexual arousal, feel any emotion. Christian visited Tasha a short while ago. For some reason he acts weird around the two of us. Like he's angry or something. I asked him how your child was and he didn't answer right away. But when he did he replied with, "Rose's child is fine. As is she if you're wondering." He then left the room and headed up to his bedroom, I assume to call Lissa. Adrian also sent me another picture. I don't know why he does this. Maybe to put me in pain, remind me of what happened. I don't know. What I do know though is that you seem happy with your baby. If I'm correct about this, he's around six months now. He's big. Very big. _**

**_I love you,_**

**_Dimitri. _**

**Saturday**

**GPOV**

"Be careful in Montana, Ginny, please." Zoya tells me. I nod and smile.

"I promise you that I will be careful. And I also promise you that we will talk at least every other day, and Skype at least once a week."

"Promise." She says as she puts out her pinky. I take it with mine and we shake. "I'm going to miss you, Ginny."

"I'm going to miss you, too Zoya." We hug. "I promise that no matter what happens with me and Adrik, you and I will always be friends. Love you."

"Love you, too, Ginny." We break apart and then walk over to my brother. We hug.

"If he ever hurts you, call me, and I'll come straight down to kick his fucking ass." Mage tells me. We break our hug.

"You'll be the first person I call." He smiles and we hug again. "Tell mom and dad I love them?"

"I will. Love you, Gin."

"Love you, too Mage." He kisses my head and then I walk over to Adrik and his family. We take hands.

"Are you ready?" Adrik's mom asks me. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Ok, let's go." I wave at my friend and brother and then walk to the plane with Adrik and his parents. This is a completely new chapter in my life, and I'm scared, but I'm also ready for this. After a few minutes Adrik and I are sitting next to each other on the plane. He squeezes my hand.

"Nervous?" He asks me. I nod.

"It'll be ok," he kisses my cheek. "I'll always be here for you."

"Promise?" I ask him. He smiles.

"I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

**At the Academy**

**APOV**

"Thank you for helping me take my things up here." Ginny says as I set down one of her bags. I smile and nod.

"Course." Ginny walks over to me and wraps her arms around my shoulders. We kiss.

"I can't come over here to make-out, so you'll have to come over to my place." I tell her as I wrap my arms around her waist. "If you even still want to make-out." Ginny smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Of course I'll still want to make-out. Why can't you come here?"

"Boys aren't allowed in girl dorms. Same for girls in boy dorms."

"But you're in here now,"

"Yeah, because my parents are downstairs waiting, and I'm only here to help you move up here. Nothing else."

"Oh well ok, school starts Monday right?" I nod.

"Yeah, I think my mom is going to be working on your schedule so that we can share a lot of classes together so I can help you around the school."  
My cell phone goes off and I open the text. "I have to go now," I kiss her cheek. "Start to unpack and in a little while I'll bring you some lunch, ok?" She nods and we kiss again. I leave her dorm room and head back downstairs.

**Monday**

**The First Day Back at School**

Robin and I hold hands as we walk into the gym. People look at us and I pay them no attention. I point out the girl's dressing room and she heads into it. I watch as she walks inside and then go into the boy's dressing room.

"Hey," Link says as he opens up the locker we share.

"Hey." I say back. "How was your vacation?"

"Good, my parents are engaged."

"Are they? That's great? Hey, I heard from one of Robin's friends that you cheated on her with this girl who lives in Russia. That true?" I watch Link for a moment and then nod.

"Yeah, I kissed another girl and Robin and I broke up."

"Wow... so how long did you and that girl date?"

"We're still dating. She moved out here and is going to the academy now."

"What? She moved here?"

"Yeah, so that we wouldn't have to break up."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, she's great."

**GPOV**

Every single girl is watching me. Eventually I headed to the bathroom to change clothes. After finishing up I headed out into the gym and saw Miss. Hathaway and Mr. Belikov standing on the bleachers. I walk over to the two of them.

"Hi," I say. The look over at me and smile.

"Hey Ginny, what do you need?" Miss. Hathaway asks me.

"What should I do while waiting for class to start?"

"Just walk around the green line on the gym floor until we take role call."

"Alright, thanks."

"Mm-hmm."

I begin to walk around the green line around the gym and stop when I see Adrik walking out of the bathroom with a black haired boy next to him. Adrik smiles and walks over to me.

"Link, this is my girlfriend Ginny, Ginny this is my best friend, Link." The two of us smile at each other and then shake hands.

"It's great to meet you, Link." Adrik and I take hands and the three of us begin to walk around the green line again. While walking I see someone watching us. A girl. Mr. Belikov calls us over and we all walk over to the bleachers. Miss. Hathaway begins to call names and people say here.

"Robin."

"Here." I look over to where I heard the girl say here and see that it was the girl who was watching us walking around the line. So that's Robin, Adrik's ex girlfriend. Mr. Belikov tells us what we're about to do for gym and then tells us to start stretching. We all walk over to padded areas in the gym and begin to stretch. There is this one stretch that I can't do alone and I think about asking Miss. Hathaway to help me, but I don't have to because Adrik walks over to me and kneels down besides me.

"Need help?" I smile and nod.

"Yeah, I do, thanks." Adrik places his hands onto my leg and then pushes my thigh to my stomach, then my leg to my thigh.

"Ready?" He asks me. I nod and he places his hands back onto my leg again. He moves it up and then pushes it up towards my body. I let out a small grunt. I look back at Adrik and see him in-between my legs.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place tonight so that we could work on homework."

"That'd be great."

"Ready for the other leg?"

"Yeah." He drops my leg and then we repeat the process with my other leg. Out of the corner of my eye I see Miss. Hathaway talking to her fiancée'. He takes her hand and pulls her close to him. The two of them kiss and smile at each other before deciding that it's time to stop stretches and continue on with class.

**At the Apartment **

**APOV**

"This is my uncle Adrian." I say as Ginny and Adrian shake hands.

"It's good to meet you, Ginny."

"It's good to meet you, too." She says with a smile.

"Well we're going to go work on homework. Talk to you later, Uncle Adrian."

"Bye you, two." Ginny walks into the apartment and Uncle Adrian taps my shoulder.

"She's hot," he mouths. I smile and nod.

"I know," I mouth back. I go inside the apartment and close the door behind me.

"So which is your room?" Ginny asks me.

"It's over here." I say as I walk to my bedroom. Robin walks behind me and we go into my bedroom. She examines it before sitting down on my bed and I sit down next to her.

"I like your room."

"Thanks, so what do you want to start off with?" I ask as I begin to take out my books.

"Math." She says.

"Alright," I take out my math book and my notebook. An hour later the two of us are done with our homework and are laying in my bed, listening to music. Ginny's hands are on my chest and my hands are messing with the buttons on her shirt.

"Adrik... are we going to be able to go out?"

"On the weekends my parents can take us out to a nearby town. Would you like to do that this weekend?"

"I'd love that." We're silent after that for a few more moments and then she pushes me onto my back. Before I know what's going on she's straddling me and kissing me passionately. I don't ask her what she's doing. What guy would?


	29. Chapter 29

**APOV**

Ginny left a little while after we began to make-out. I actually needed to finish up some reading and did that until my parents got home. When they did I left my room and sat in the living room, watching TV and talking with them as Dimitri made dinner. When that was done we eat, watched more TV, and then went to bed. It was a simple night.

**RPOV**

"Oh God..." I say as I pull down a pink flyer that was up on a bulletin board. "No... No... No..." With every word I said I pulled down a flyer. As I walk to the gym room I continue to pull them down. There are so many. Each one has a picture of Ginny, and each different colored one has a different picture and a different word. There are ones like whore, slut, man stealer, and bitch. When I get to the gym, where Dimitri already is I run to him and shove the flyers into his chest. "Look, someone put flyers up of Ginny, damn it..."

Dimitri looks at them and then shakes his head. "We need to get these down before school starts." I shake my head.

"No, there isn't enough time to do the whole school, I bet there everywhere."

"We'll have enough time, I'll call Christian and Adrian and Adrik. They'll help, I know they will."

"Ginny can't know about this. Not unless Adrik thinks she should, he knows her better then us."

"Correction, I know her better then you all; I've known her since she was a little girl. She'd want to know about these, but we'll tell her after they are all down." Dimitri was speaking and taking out his cell phone, prepared to call all of the guys.

**APOV**

I want to kill whoever did this. Literally, I will kill whoever did this to my girlfriend. They tried to humiliate her, hurt her... they can't get away with it. I need to find out who did it.

"I don't understand how they got those pictures." My mother says as she and Dimitri stand in the office, talking about what happened. Somehow we managed to get all of the flyers down before school started. I look back at them.

"They got them from me, I lost my phone yesterday and didn't have the guts to tell you guys last night... someone must have taken my phone and downloaded them." So this is my fault, partially. They weren't mad at me, or upset, they just sent me off to change. While I was I didn't tell anyone what happened and when I walked out of the dressing room I saw Ginny standing by the bleachers. I walk over to her.

"Hey," she looks up at me.

"Hi,"

"There's something I need to tell you. Earlier today the school was covered in flyers of you, they had your picture and mean names like whore and bitch. My Uncle Adrian, Christian, my mom and dad, and me managed to get them all down before school started, I thought you should know." She watches me for a moment and then takes something out of her shorts pocket.

"A flyer like this?" She asks as she unfolds a purple flyer with a picture of the two of us kissing on our first date. Underneath there is writing. "This was slipped under my door when I was getting ready this morning."

**You're a whore; you stole someone's boyfriend and deserve everything you get, bitch. Have fun here and St. Valds. **

I glare at it and crinkle it up. I shake my head and before Ginny can speak I'm off to the office. I walk right inside and throw the paper down on the desk. They look up at me and then the paper.

"Check the handwriting. It has to match someone's. Ginny found this in her room. I want who ever did this to be punished." I then leave the room.

**DPOV**

"Are you sure?" I ask Rose as I sit in the office with her, she's on my lap as I sit in the desks chair. Her feet are propped up on the table and she's reading two pieces of paper. The flyer and a hand written test.

"Positive. This was written my Robin's best friend, Carley. But Carley is a fool when it comes to computers, so Robin must have helped, someone else must have done this with Carley." I sigh, kissing her shoulder.

"School is hard and we are such morons for having come back to it." She smiles and sets down the papers.

"I'm tired, let's head home for lunch and take a nap." I nod and she stands up, I get up after her and then we leave the office.

**APOV**

The first time I see Ginny cry was after she walked into the lunch room and was confronted by Carley, Robin's best friend. Before I had the chance to get to the two of them she cursed her out, calling her names and saying horrible things to her. I push Carley and told her to knock it off before taking Ginny's hand and pulling her out of the lunchroom. I took her to the closest girl's bathroom and we went in. Before either of us spoke she began to cry. I instantly wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

"Ginny I am so sorry... so so sorry..." She shakes her head.

"It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, you didn't have to come here to Russian, and I didn't have to cheat on Robin, because of my actions you are in pain."

"I'm happy to be here with you, just not the other people, other then your parents. I miss my brother and Zoya. The people here hate me."

"No, they don't, not all of them anyway. Just Robin and her group of pricks." She smiles and wipes away one of her tears.

"I'm a strong girl, Adrik, but I can't stand to be called names, ever since I was little I was called names by people because of my height or my different facial structure... I can't stand it, but I refuse to cry in front of people like them, thank you for taking me here." I nod and pull her close to me again.

"You are beautiful, funny, amazing, spunky... I love your height, your strong cheekbones, light pink lips, gray eyes... you are so beautiful... And you make me happy. I don't want you to hurt, I want to protect you the best I can."

"You are so sweet, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't dare be here... if it was any other guy I wouldn't be here, but you're special Adrik. You make me feel important."

"You are important. You are so important to me, more important then you'll ever know."


	30. Chapter 30

**APOV**

"Don't... no, Zoya, I'm fine, you don't need to come down here. Well of course I'd like to see you, but school just started and I need to get used to things here. I need to get used to the people, the school. I would love if you'd come down sometime." I watch Ginny as she talks with Zoya over the phone. "Adrik and his family took care of them... I'm fine, Zoya, you know I'm going to be fine. Because I have Adrik, he's a really good person and you know that. He's taken really good care of me since we got here."

There is a knock at my bedroom door and I look up at it. The door opens and my father walks inside. "Hey," I smile and point towards Ginny. He nods and waits for Ginny to finish up her conversation with Zoya; once she is finished she sets down her phone and looks up at Dimitri.

"Hello you two."

"Hi Dimitri," she says.

"Are both of you alright?" He asks us. I look towards Ginny; she hesitates slightly and then nods.

"Yeah, Adrik has been taking really good care of me." She places her hand onto my thigh and gently squeezes it. I look down at her hand and then take it in mine. "Thank you for asking."

"Of course," he says. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Um... sure, thank you."

"Course, dinner should be done in an hour. Adrik, your mother will be home soon, she's busy doing grades at work."

"Ok, thanks dad." He nods smiles at the two of us and then leaves the room. I look towards Ginny and see her smiling at me. "What?"

"He's proud of you."

"What? How can you tell?"

"He has that fatherly-type face that shows when he's proud of his kid... he's proud of you for helping me through this, stepping up. I've know him for a long time, he's a kind, caring man who would do anything for the people he loves... he's proud and pleased to see that you've inherited that." I smile and look back towards the door.

"Yeah... I guess your right."

**RPOV**

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Robin's mother?" I ask as I sit in my office.

"Yes it is who is this?"

"This is Adrik's mother, Rose."

"Oh hello, what can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your daughter and another one of her friends put flyers up to hurt Adrik's new girlfriend. They had a picture of her and then a curse word underneath it; here are some examples of those words: whore, bitch, slut, skank... I could go on, now I know what Adrik did to your daughter was bad, he never should have cheated. But what your daughter did was worse. I will not accept this sort of bullying towards my child's girlfriend, I will not except any form of bullying at this school. Now, your daughter and her friends have not gotten into trouble yet, that is because I haven't pushed towards a punishment yet. As Ginny's guardian while at the school, I can do just that to Robin and her friends. I have proof that it was them, and they will be punished severely. Now, the only way I will not push towards punishment is if Robin and her friends give a public apology in front of the entire school, confessing what they did, and apologizing to Ginny. I give her until Wednesday."

With that I hang up.

**DPOV**

"So mom, what grade do I have gym right now?" Adrik asks Rose as she sits down at the kitchen island on one of the stools.

"A of course. As do you Ginny." She smiles at the two of them and then looks back to me, her face once again serious.

"Did you talk to them?" I mouth. She nods and then begins to eat. During her time at her office after school Rose called Robin's and her friend's mothers, telling them what she wants from them. Rosemarie is putting her foot down. She refuses to let them get away with what they did to Ginny. Dinner was nice, we all stayed away from the topic of what happened and when we were done Adrik walked Ginny back to her place. While he was doing that I confronted Rose.

"Honey,"

"Mm?" She asks me.

"Why are you so hell-bent on getting them to apologize?" I ask her. I place my hands onto her hips as she washes dishes and she continues.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Yes, I am, but I'm just wondering why you are." Rose picks up a plate and begins to clean it.

"When I was out in the "human world," I had a friend who was constantly harassed and I couldn't do anything about it. For months and months she was called names like they called Ginny and I couldn't stop them because Lissa and I couldn't get kicked out of that dammed school. So one day I woke up and had a voicemail on my cell. She was telling me that she was going to kill herself and before I could even leave the house I got a call from her mom, it was too late. She overdosed on sleeping pills. For months all I could think about was what could I have done differently. I should have stood up for her, I should have kicked those girls' asses... but I didn't, and she's gone because of that. I don't want Ginny to have the same fate, I know she has Adrik, but that might not always be enough." I see Rose's hands grip the plate and it snaps in half. "Shit." She says as she sees blood. I remove the plate parts from her hand and set them down on the counter, I then take her down to the island and sit her down on the stool. Neither of us talks as I clean her hands pick out pieces of the white plate. "I could have saved her."

I look up at her. "No, you couldn't have. Either way she still would have been hurt and in pain, maybe you could have stopped it for a while, but what would have happened if you needed to leave her, huh? She still would have been picked on eventually and still might have had the same income..." Rose doesn't answer. When I'm done with cleaning her hands Adrik gets home and walks in to see me bandaging his mother's hands.

"What the hell happened?" He asks us. I look up at him but his mother doesn't.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes, if you don't mind." She shakes her head and stands up.

"I love you both, good night." With that she walks away to the bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

**RPOV**

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not going to make you." I say as I lay down in bed next to Rosemarie. I told Adrik why his mother was upset and then sent him to the shower. I don't know what he thought about it. He did look slightly upset about it though. I curl up against Rose and wrap my arms around her waist. "I love you, Rosemarie."

"I love you, Dimitri." I hold her until she falls asleep and then fall asleep myself.

**APOV**

**Wednesday**

"Why is your mother here?" Ginny asks me as we sit down during lunch with our trays. I look over to where she's looking and see my mother and father standing in the corner of the room. She has her head tilted against the wall, she's chewing gum. Wow, she looks intimidating. I shrug and look back at Ginny.

"I don't know." The two of us begin to eat lunch and halfway through I look up at Ginny. "Ginny... if anything's wrong, I want you to tell me right away, so that I can do something about it."

She sets down her fork and looks up at me. "What?"

"If anything happens, anything at all, and you don't feel like you can handle it please tell me so that I can do something about it."

"Um... ok... where did that come from?"

"Um, it just came from something my dad told me last night about my mom and one of her old friends... Ginny I don't want to loose you."

"Do you think I'm suicidal?"

"No, but my moms friend was because she was being bullied, and I don't want anything to happen to you, that's why I need you to tell me about anything that happens to you. Please." She picks her fork back up and nods.

"Alright... alright I'll tell you. Everything." I nod.

"Thank you." She nods and we continue to eat. After the lunch bell rings, signaling that it's over I look towards my mother and see that she's pissed off. She pops a bubble in her gum and then leaves the room, my father follows her. I don't know what's going on, but I know I want to find out. Ginny and I dump our trays and then head to our next class. During the rest of school all I can do is think about why my parents were in the lunch room and why my mom looked so pissed. I can't figure it out. After school Ginny and I decided to walk around the campus. She wanted to check it out, get to know the outline of the school better. Her arm is wrapped around my waist and my arm is wrapped around her shoulders as we walk. The two of us are quiet for most of our walk until she gets a call.

"Sorry, it's my brother." She says as she answers it. She begins to talk in Russian. The two of us stop walking as she becomes upset, well she sounds upset, I don't know if she actually is or not. After she's done on the phone she takes my hand and we begin to walk again.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"My brother, he's coming down here."

"What? Why?"

"Zoya told him what happened and he wants something to be done about it so he's coming down to see me. So, I guess your going to meet my brother for the first time."

"I already met him, when we were at the airport."

"Yeah, but you haven't actually _met _him yet. And he hasn't talked to you."

"Talk to me about what?"

"My brother told me when I was younger that when I got a boyfriend he would talk to him about me and stuff... I don't know what type of stuff, just stuff."

"Should I be nervous?" I ask her. She looks up at me.

"Yeah, yeah you should, he's the best at the academy in Russia. You know how you're dad is the best, always has been since he went?"

"What do you mean?"

"When your dad went to school at the academy he broke every record there was to break. Ever since he got to that school he was the best and still is the best. My brother has tried to break his scores on everything, but has come up short every time, just a little bit. He's the second best to come to the academy since your dad."

"Oh... so I should be nervous."

**DPOV**

I have never been more humored in my life then I am right now. I stand to the side of a desk as Rose and Stan stare off. Neither of them has blinked in five minutes.

"Come on, Stanny-boy, you know I'm going to win."

"No you aren't."

"Yes, I am. For almost an entire semester in your class I slept during it with my eyes open. Suck it." He smiles. "Stan, you know those girls did it, please help my fucking kid's girlfriend."

"Why should I?"

"Because she's a good person. Don't punish her or Adrik because of what I did as a teenager. Punish them."

"Say it."

"No,"

"Oh come on, Rose, you don't even have to mean it."

"I will not say it, Alto." Stan rises from his seat and she looks up at him, still not blinking.

"If you want me to punish those girls say it." She narrows her eyes and then shakes her head.

"No, no way in hell. I won't say it."

"Why not?" He asks with a smirk.

"I won't say it because I just lost all respect for you. You won't help her because of me, I'm not related to her, and she's just with my son. If you won't help her when she needs it and punish those girls for what they did... I will never look at you the same. You will officially be dead to me." Stan takes in a deep breath, believing her. I believe her.

"Fine. I'll punish the girls."

"Thank you," he nods.

"What do you want done to them?" He asks as he sits back down.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I need to get home to see if my kid is doing his work or not, bye Stan." She motions for me to follow her and we head to the door. We get to it and she looks back at him. "Stan, you are a good teacher, you were one of my favorites, I don't know why, you just were." He watches her for a moment and then nods. She nods back and we leave the classroom. When I look back in I see him smiling.


	32. Chapter 32

**APOV**

Ginny stares up at the ceiling, keeping her eyes far away from me as I unbutton her plaid shirt. When I'm done she sits up slightly and pushes it off of her arms, I take it and throw it to the ground.

"We don't have to do this, Ginny."

"I want to," she says. She looks at me, eyes meeting. "I want to do this. See, I wore a bra that clasps in the front just for you." I look down at her breasts and smile. Ginny is wearing a black and gray stripped bra that has the clasp in the front. "I want to do this Adrik."

I nod and then move my hands to the clasp of her bra. I unclasp it and she looks back up at the ceiling. "Gin, you're letting me touch your damn breasts, that means you feel comfortable enough with me to look at me when I'm doing this." She looks down at me and then nods. Our eyes connect once again and I push her bra off her arms, and then throw it next to her shirt on the ground. Ginny inhales deeply and I let her relax slightly before touching them. Slowly I move my hands over her breasts and then set them down. She shivers. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it just feels weird having someone else touch them."

"You touch them?"

"Of course I touch them."

"Do you touch other things...?" She watches me for a long time and then rolls her eyes before resting her head on the pillow.

"Well I'm not a nun." I grin and squeeze both orange sized globes. She licks her lips. "Why does it matter if I touch myself or not? I know you touch yourself and I don't care. Do you care?"

"How do you know that I touch myself? And no, I don't care; I just didn't know that all girls did it."

"Masturbation is a natural thing, Adrik, everyone does, well not everyone, but a majority." I begin to massage one breast and then press my index and thumb finger around her nipple. I feel Ginny thrust her hips upwards towards mine. I let out a small groan and then look down at her face. "I didn't mean to do that."

"You didn't mean to thrust your hips into mine?"

"It was involuntary, besides, it didn't seem like you minded."

"The moan was involuntary." I say. She narrows her eyes and then thrust her hips up again.

"Do you want to be able to touch them again?" She asks me. I nod.

"Yes,"

"Then shut-up and just touch them." I nod.

"Fine," she sets her head back down and then I continue to touch her breasts. Ginny moans and I smile, knowing that I'm doing this to her, getting this reaction.

"Adrik!" Ginny gasps out as I bend down and wrap my lips around her nipple. She moans and wraps her arms around me. "Keep doing that."

"I will." She wraps her long legs around my waist and I move my hands down to her thighs, keeping them up. I move my mouth to her other nipple and suck harder than I did on the other one. "Damn it, Ginny." I say around her nipple as she begins to grind her hips against mine. I sit up on top of her and set down her legs. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Yes, I do actually." She says as she looks down at my crotch. I look down and then curse. I move off of her body and try to get off of the bed, but she grabs my hand and pulls me back to the bed. I sit down next to her and she pulls me down besides her. "It's ok, I don't mind."

"Ginny..." She kisses my lips and then places one hand onto my shoulder, the other goes down to my zipper. "We can't."

"We aren't." Ginny undoes the button on my boxers and then stops there.

"You don't have to do this... if you don't feel comfortable doing it you don't have to, I can just go to the bathroom and-"I stop when she touches me. My hands grip her hips and I spasm slightly as she touches me. I close my eyes and let her do what she's going to do. It doesn't take me long before I get close to cumming. "Oh fuck Ginny..." I say as my hands grip her shoulders. She kisses me, hard and then before I know it I'm cumming. I let out a deep groan and then curse. Before I'm done there is a knock at the door and then it opens. I can't do anything at the moment but do what I'm doing and Ginny tries to pull the blankets over her as whoever it is comes inside the room. My eyes are closed as I finish. I open my eyes and then look at Ginny as she covers her chest with a pillow. She rests her head against her knees, red and embarrassed. I look up at the door and then close my eyes again.

"Fuck," I quietly say.

"Ginny, get your bra and shirt on, Adrik, clean yourself up, change, and then put your sheets into the washer. I want the two of you to then go to the living room and sit down, opposite sides of the couch." I nod and then look back at the door. My mother is standing in the doorway, my father standing a foot behind her, looking away from the bedroom. "You have five minutes."


	33. Chapter 33

**APOV**

"Oh come on!" I yell at my parents as they stand in front of Ginny and I. "Two months? That's so unfair!"

"No Adrik, it's not unfair, you are thirteen years old. Thirteen years old! You are to damn young to be getting hand jobs." My mother looks towards Ginny. "Ginny... I stood up for you, and you do this!"

"It's not a bad thing mom! A lot of people our age or doing stuff worse then us!"

"Those aren't my damn kids!" She yells, using her motherly voice that is rarely used, the voice that scares the fuck out of me. "You are my child, you will do as I say, and you will not be doing this anymore. The two of you may kiss, and do over the bra. Nothing else."

"You can't decide what I do in my sex life." I tell her. My father raises an eyebrow and my mother purses her lips together, eyes become narrow.

"Three months. Go to your goddamn room and your father and I will think about the rest of your punishment." I watch her for a moment and then look towards Ginny who is staring down at her clasped hands.

"I'll see you at school," she nods and I stand up from the bed. "It's not like the two of you never did anything, dad lost his virginity at fourteen, mom, you slept with an adult, and you can't punish me for doing something that the two of you did when you were stupid-as-fuck teenagers." I walk into my bedroom and close the door. Only a few minutes later my father walks inside. I'm already dressed in my Pj's and am in bed. He pulls my desk chair from my desk and places it in front of the door. He then sits down in it. "What are you doing?" I ask. He doesn't answer; he just leans back and watches me. I lie down in bed and feel his eyes on me. I don't like it, but I know I can't stop it.

**DPOV**

**The Next Day**

"I can't believe him." I say as I watch Adrik as he runs something called nine minute two minute. The kids jog for two minutes and then walk for one until the time runs out. **(A/n, this is an actual thing I have to do at my middle school, it hurts your thighs and legs like a bitch)** Rose doesn't reply. I look down at her and see her texting. "Rose?"

"I can't believe it either... that's why I'm calling someone."

"Who?" I ask her.

"My mother," she closes the phone, presses five on speed dial and then brings it up to her ear. "Hey mom... yeah, I was wondering something..."

**That Night**

"W... when the hell did you get glasses?" I ask Rose as she walks into the bedroom. She looks up at me, hair put up, brown glasses on.

"Oh, I started to have troubles reading so I had my eyes check when I was around twenty, I'm near-sided." I smile and set down my own book. She sits down next to me; she's dressed in her purple panties and a tank-top. That's all. I pull Rose to me and straddle her over me. She laughs and places her hands onto my shoulders.

"Take off your glasses and then shake your hair." She raises her brows.

"God you are such a man." She removes her glasses and then takes her hair out of its hair band. She then shakes it in a sexy manner. I grin and pull her down to me. I kiss her and she wraps her arms around me.

"Mm... I want you." I whisper into her ear before nibbling on it gently.

"No, Adrik is in his bedroom."

"And?"

"It he doesn't care about doing things in the apartment, why should we?"

"Dimitri, the bed is right against the wall that is next to Adrik's. The thrusts will shove the bed against the wall." I move my lips down to her collar bone and suck on it. I don't reply, just continue on sucking. I move my lips to her breast and begin to kiss, suck, and lick the top. She moans as I let my hand slip under her shirt and to her breasts. I press my fingers against her nipple and she groans. "Fine!"

I lift her up from the couch in my arms and then carry her to the bedroom. The two of us go inside and then I gently toss her onto the ground. She laughs and smiles up at me. I watch her as she lays there. Legs slightly parted, hair messy, eyes filled with lust.

"Well come on then," she says as she spreads her legs farther apart. "Ride me cowboy."

I shake my head and she furrows her eyebrows. "No? You just wanted to do this."

"I know, but we're not going to have the kind of sex you want, it's going to be sweet and slow." I get onto top of her and kiss her gently.

**Half an Hour later**

Rose screams as the bed collapses underneath us. Rose's heart beats even harder then it already was. Sex did start of slow and sweet, but as time progressed it became even more passionate and before we knew it, hard and fast.

"Oh my God... did we break the bed?" She asks me. "Oh my God, we broke the fucking bed... while we were fucking!" She says.

"Mom!" I hear Adrik yell from outside the locked door. "Are you guys ok?"

"What are we going to tell him?"

"What are we going to tell him...? We're going to be honest, he thinks that he's old enough to have sex, and do what he wants with it... he's old enough to know what we're doing, and that we're doing it."

"Dimitri... no."

"Yes," I kiss her gently and then get out of the bed. I pull on my boxers and then go to the door. I open it and look down at my son. "Your mother and I were having sex when the bed broke; we're fine, go back to bed." I see his eyes grow wide as I close the door.

"Dimitri..."

"What?" I ask her. "He was in the wrong, he can't get away with speaking to us like that, and he can't get away with what he did."

"But that doesn't mean you need to tell him about our sex lives!" She gets out of the bed and pulls on her pulls on a long night shirt. "I can't believe you."

"Roza," I say as she walks over to the door, to me. She stands in front of me for a moment and then shakes her head.

"I can't believe you; I'm going to be sleeping in Adrik's room. Goodnight."


	34. Chapter 34

**DPOV**

A few minutes later Rosemarie comes back into the room. I look up at her. "You're right, if he thinks he's old enough to have sex, he's old enough to talk about it. This is one of the only times you will ever hear you're right from me."

I smile and walk over to her, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her too me. "I'm going to mark this on my calendar: The Day Rosemarie Said I was Right."

She rolls her eyes and kisses me gently. "I'm sorry for walking out of the room." I shrug.

"I understand, now, come back to bed?" She giggles. "I can't believe we broke the bed."

"Neither can I," I pick her up and carry her to the broken bed. I set her down on the mattress and then lay down on top of her, the two of us then continue on with what we were doing.

**The Next Day**

Rose and I have been planning our wedding more and more now. Rose and I are here before school, working on what types of things we want there. There is a knock at our door and I get up to answer it. I open the door and see Ginny's brother, Mage.

"Mage, hello, Ginny told me you were coming. It's good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too, come on in; we have to talk about some things." Mage thanks me and walks into the room. He sits down in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Are the two of you planning your wedding?"

"Yes, we are, we're excited."

"Do you have a date?"

"We're getting married sometime during the summer, school will be over, and things will just be easier, especially for Adrik."

"Good, so where's Ginny?"

"She's still at her dorm room; school doesn't start for a little while longer. Mage, we need to talk about Ginny and Adrik."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Last night we caught Adrik and Ginny at our apartment, they were... being sexual."

Mage watches me for a moment. "They had sex?"

"No, all that happened, as far as we know, was that they got to second base and then Ginny gave Adrik a hand-job."

"Did he ask her to?"

"I don't know, we just accidentally walked in on them, when we confronted them about it, upset, Adrik told us that we can't decide what they do with their sex life." Rosemarie is listening to me as I talk, messing around with stuff on the internet.

"So they are thinking about having sex?"

"I'm not sure, Mage, all I know is that they are doing things that I believe they are too young to do." I look towards Rosemarie as her cell phone goes off. She answers it.

"Hello?"

I look back at Mage as he clears his throat. "Can I talk to my sister?"

"Of course you can, she has first period here so when she comes in you can just talk to her then."

"Thank you." I nod.

"So how's school, the girlfriend?"

"School is good; I just got accepted to a really good school here in America. I've wanted to go there for so long, and they offered me a four year scholarship."

"That's amazing!" I say with a smile. "Are you taking it?"

"I... I want to but..."

"But what?"

"I might not be able to take it."

"Why not? It's an amazing opportunity."

"There was a school dance and I got a little drunk and... I was stupid."

"What did you do Mage?" I ask him. He takes in a deep breath and then runs a hand through his dark, short razor-cut hair.

"You can't tell anyone this, no one knows, not even Ginny."

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Rosemarie hangs up her cell phone and looks towards Mage, waiting for his answer like I am.

"I... my girlfriend's pregnant. We haven't told anyone yet. Neither of us knows what to do. If she tells her parents their going to try and make her get an abortion and I refuse to kill our baby. My mom and dad... they're going to kill me for having gotten a girl pregnant while still being in high school, for ruining my future."

"Having a baby in high school doesn't ruin your life, it makes things complicated, harder than they should have been, but you make it through it. What they say is true; when you have that baby in your arms for the first time you know that somehow, things will be ok. How old are you?" Rosemarie asks him.

"I turn eighteen in a few months."

"How far in is your girlfriend?"

"Her name's Aleesha. She's around a month and a half in. God, the things people are going to say, fuck, I can't believe I did this to her."

"Things happen," Rosemarie says. "They do. I got pregnant with Adrik at seventeen, I had to go through school being pregnant, walking around with this huge baby bump with people looking at me, thinking I was a slut, I didn't care. I got myself into that situation and I embraced it. My son is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would trade him for the world. You will feel the same way when you have your child."

"If her parents let her keep it."

"They can't make her not keep the baby. They can't, it's illegal." I tell him.

"Maybe so, but they can talk her into it. Her parents are very persuasive when they want something, and they don't want a grandchild right now."

"Then have her come down here." Rosemarie says. The two of us look towards her.

"What?"

"Move down here, if she's here they can't talk her into it, they can't do anything about it. If you come down here and go to the academy's high school you'll be around all new people who don't know about it, not until she starts to show, and if anyone picks on her or shit like that... I'll take care of it.

"I... I'll talk to her about it. My parents wouldn't care, they don't really care about what we do anyway, that's why they let Ginny come down here. I'll talk to her about it."

Rosemarie nods. "Ok, when you do talk to me about it, I'll set things up if she does decide to come down here. You would be a nice addition to St. Vlads."

"Thank you,"

The bell that tells students they can come inside rings and Mage looks towards the door. "Ginny should be here soon, want to go out and talk to her?"

"Yes," he stands up. "Thank you both. I'll get back to you about mine and my girlfriends situation later."

"Take your time." He nods and then leaves the office.

"So who were you talking to?" I ask her.

"My mother, her plane will be landing soon, I'm going to go pick her up in an hour."


	35. Chapter 35

**GPOV**

"Mage... what are you doing here?" I ask as my brother walks up to me.

"Rosemarie, excuse me, Miss. Hathaway called me, she asked for me to come down, so I did." I see him wrap his arms over his chest and his eyebrows furrow together. "She told me something's I didn't like."

"Mage, whatever she told you-"He cuts me off.

"Sex? Really Ginny?"

"We aren't having sex."

"Maybe not, but you are being sexual. You're fourteen."

"And?"

"That's two young."

"No, it's not. When did you lose your virginity?"

"When I was sixteen. You know that very well."

"Fine, we'll just wait two years then do it, if that makes you happy."

"I don't want you to be sleeping with anyone at all."

"Well it's going to happen eventually. Deal with it." I see Adrik walk into the gym and look towards me. He begins to walk towards me and I shake my head. He stops walking and then looks towards Mage, he recognizes him and then turns around, walking back into the locker room. I look back up at my brother.

"I can sleep with Adrik if I want too." I tell him before turning around from him.

"Ginny," I stop and look back at him.

"What?"

"If you do choose to have sex, be safe... I don't want you to get into the situation I'm in." He turns around and walks towards Miss. Hathaway's and Dimitri's office.

What the hell did he mean by that?

**RPOV**

"Would you go get something for lunch from the cafeteria?" I ask Dimitri as I put my hair into a pony-tail. "I don't feel like hanging out with the other teachers today. Too much bullshit."

Dimitri said yes and then headed out a short while later. As he did so I got up to mark another day on my calendar and then noticed something.

_No, this can't be. _

I begin to count the days off in my head and then check the calendar once more. _What the fuck? No... I can't be... not again, not right now. _

I took out my cell phone and then texted Dimitri that I would be back shortly after he got back from the cafeteria. I threw on my coat and then ran out of the gym towards the infirmary. When I walk through I'm greeted instantly.

"Rosemarie, hello. What can I do for you?" Dr. O asks me. I walk over to her and take her hand, I pull her into the back room and then into a closet. I look down at her.

"Um, I need a pregnancy test, can you get me one?"

"Oh... of course, I did your first one, I can do this one... do you think you're pregnant?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here." She nods.

"I have some questions before we go to the room." I nod. "When was the last time you had your period? How late are you?"

I think back to the calendar and then swallow deeply. "Almost two months."

"And you just now realized this?" She asks. I nod.

"I've been busy with Adrik and with Dimitri..."

"Dimitri, oh yes, I heard he was back. Hell, I helped him with his nose... Dimitri is Adrik's father, correct? That's what you told me when you first came to me thirteen years ago?" I nod. "Are you with him again? Is he the father of this possible child?"

I nod. "Yes, I've only ever slept with Dimitri... oh God, not now. I can't be pregnant now. Imagine how Adrik will react, he's having a hard enough time right now getting used to his father, and his new girlfriend, and oh God... what if...?"

"It's ok Rosemarie; you will be just fine, just like you were. You will have to take precautions though."

"But what if it happens again?" I ask her as I take her hands. "You know how the birth was last time... I can't even imagine what could happen this time now that I'm older."

"You're only twenty-nine dear, you should be fine, as long as you do as I say."

"But..."

"Rosemarie," she starts as she places her hands onto my shoulders. "Yes, you're previous labor was dangerous... but you are only twenty-nine. You will be fine, now do you remember what I told you after you had Adrik?"

I look down at my feet and nod. "Yes, I remember. But Dimitri and I are about to get married."

"I know darling, and I'm so sorry. Now, I am going to repeat what I previously said after you had Adrik... you bleed profusely, most likely due to having had so much activity throughout your pregnancy. Now, if you ever get pregnant again, or wish to get pregnant, you will need to hold back on any laborious activities. Even the simplest of things. Yes, you are able to conceive with another of your kind, but it is extremely hard on your uterus, Rosemarie if you plan on ever having more children, you need to be _very _careful."

"Then I asked why."

"And I replied... because if you do get pregnant, but aren't careful, there is a very high chance you could die."

* * *

**Now, I know this chapter is short and I apologize for that, but I'm writing this from school, and I've had a very hard day. My best friend told me only yesterday that today would be her last day at our middle school and that she would be moving tomorrow. I was heartbroken, and I still am. Once again, I apologize for how short the chapter is. **


	36. Chapter 36

**DPOV**

"Dimitri... I have to tell you something." I look up at Rosemarie as she walks into the office.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Um... I just went to the doctors and found something out."

"What would that be...? Is everything ok?" She shrugs and walks over to the other side of the bed. She moves her hands onto my shoulders and sits down on my lap.

"I don't know..."

"Rose... what's wrong?" I ask her. She looks up at me and takes in a deep breath.

"Dimitri... I'm pregnant."

**GPOV**

"Your girlfriend's pregnant?" I ask my brother as I stand in my dorm room. Adrik and Mage haven't met yet. I've kept the two from each other.

"Yes... she is..."

"You're telling me about not being stupid at the same time that your sixteen year old girlfriend is pregnant! You both are still in school!"

"I know that Ginny... and I'm taking care of it. I'm thinking about moving down here with her. Going to this academy. Rosemarie and Dimitri encouraged me to do so. Hell, they brought it up."

"You might be moving here?"

"Yes, I might move here..." He replies. He sighs. "Ginny... you're my little sister; I just want you to be safe." He steps closer to me and wraps his arms around me. "I don't want you to be in the place I'm in right now. I'm terrified to be a father, but I can't take my decision to sleep with her back."

"Do mom and dad know that Jeanie is pregnant?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No, I don't think they'd mind getting rid of me. But Jeanie's parents might care. We'll have to go back and talk to them before we make any final decisions about it."

"I'm so sorry Mage... why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You're already having enough issues with getting used to this move and a new boyfriend and just everything..." He kisses my forehead. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too, Mage."

**DPOV**

"You're pregnant!" I say, excited. "Roza!" I jump from where I sit and throw my arms around her before spinning her once.

"Stop!" She quickly tells me. I set her down and look stare down at her.

"What?" I ask her. "Aren't you excited...? Don't you want another child?"

"Yes... it's just..." she trails off, tears in her eyes."Baby I need to tell you something. It's important." She sets me back down and I do the same. "Dimitri... when I was first pregnant with Adrik... a lot of things went wrong. I was always sick and before I knew it I was fainting and in the hospital. I was so sick, Adrik was alright, but only after I stopped going to school and did my school work at the hospital. Eventually I was released to go back to my dorm. But before I did, the doctor told me that my uterus wasn't completely capable of carrying a dhampir child. I had to be careful for the rest of the pregnancy. The labor was incredibly hard and long... luckily Adrik and I were alright. I stayed on bed rest for a few months while trying to take care of Adrik the best I could. When Adrik was about one the doctor told me that if I did ever choose to have children again, I had to be younger then forty and I had to be on bed rest for almost the entire pregnancy. If I don't take care of myself, stay calm, relaxed, the baby and I could both die..."

"If you have this baby, you could die?" I ask her, body frozen, my world has stopped. I should have been here when she was going through all of this. This hell.

"Yes... but don't worry, I'm young enough to carry the baby and live through it as long as I go onto bed rest within the next two weeks or so."

"Do you want this baby?" I look up at her.

"Yes, do you?"

"Yes, more then anything... but if it could cost you your life."

"Dimitri, the doctor told me that I can continue to have children until I'm forty... the only thing I need to do is be careful. That's it. Very, very careful." She kisses me, gently. "We can have more children after this one as long as were careful."

"More? We can have more children after this one even though there is a chance you could pass."

"There is a chance, just like when I was pregnant with Adrik. But after I went onto bed rest, I was completely fine. The labor was hard, yes, but I made it through and Lissa and Adrian were at my side, ready to step in incase something went wrong." She kisses me again. "I want this baby, I want more after this. Yes, I'm scared, but I'm not that scared. I've done this once before and know that you're with me... I can do it again. I love you baby and I'm happy to be pregnant, as long as you are as well..."

I press my lips up against hers and kiss her deeply. I hold her tighter to me. "I want that baby... I want this baby so badly... I promise you, I will keep you and this baby safe."

The two of us break apart and we stand back up. "Now... how are we going to tell Adrik? Does he know that having been pregnant with him was hard?"

"No, I never told him. He would have felt guilty." He nods.

"Alright..."

"I think I'm going to go talk to Kivora... tell her what's going on, that I'm going to have to take time off starting... now I guess. The quicker I'm on bed rest, the better... we'll tell Adrik tonight."


	37. Chapter 37

**APOV**

"What's going on?" I ask my parents as they sit me down in the living room. My father sits down across from me and my mother sits down next to me. "Is something wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing baby," my mother answers. She wraps her arm around me and gently pulls me closer to her. "Baby... I have something to tell you... Adrik, I never told you about my pregnancy with you. Well, not all of it. Sweetheart, when I was pregnant with you I got very sick. As were you. It wasn't until I was put on bed rest after my first trimester that things got better. We both got healthier. For the rest of the pregnancy I was on bed rest and when I went into labor... it was hard and... We both lived, obviously, and for a few months I was still on bed rest."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask her. I look towards my father and then back at her. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Baby... I went to the doctor's today... honey, I'm pregnant... that's why I'm telling you this. I stopped working today and I won't be going back until I have the baby. From this day on I will be on bed rest..." she leans in closer to me and gently presses his lips to my forehead. When she pulls back I just stare at her, shocked by this news. "Baby... tell us what you're thinking."

I look away from her and towards the TV. After a few moments I get up from the couch and walk straight towards my bedroom. I walk inside and close the door. I walk over to my bed and lay down in it. My mother's pregnant. She's going to be having a baby. My sibling. Will I be an older brother to a girl or a boy? Oh God... I nearly killed my mother... my mother could die because of this baby. I sit up in the bed, mouth wide open. My mother could die... Quickly I jump out of the bed and leave the bedroom. I walk back out to the living room and watch the two of them. They look at me. My father rises from his seat and looks towards me.

"Adrik-"I cut my father off.

"You did this to her! Twice! I nearly killed my mom because of you and now you're putting her through this again! I refuse to loose my mother because you're a fuck up!"

"Adrik!" My mother says. I shake my head as I look towards my father.

"I'm not loosing my mom..." I say one last, quiet time before leaving the kitchen and going back to my bedroom. I slam the door closed and walk over to my bed. Before I have the chance to get in my mother walks into the room.

"Baby... you won't loose me." She tells me as she walks towards me. "As long as I'm on bed rest I'll be just fine."

"You don't know that! It's been thirteen years since you had me! Things change, you're older now... mom... you could die..." My voice cracks. "I can't loose you mom... you're everything to me... you're my mommy..."

"Oh baby," she wraps her arms around me and holds me tightly. "You will never loose me; this child will not kill me. I'm more prepared this time. I've been through it once before, I can handle this. And Adrik, don't blame your father... don't blame him. We both created this child... honey... your father... you have no idea how badly you hurt him when you said that. You know that he would never hurt me; you know that he would never do anything that would risk my life. I want this baby, he does as well, but if it's get too dangerous... he told me to terminate the pregnancy. Honey, you're father only wants my safety. And this child's safety. Adrik, you have to understand that I want this child, and just because it's dangerous, it doesn't mean I won't be able to handle myself. Things will be just fine, they will be hard, but they will be fine. I promise you that. Honey, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry it's just... I can't loose you mom!"

"Never baby." She squeezes me tightly. "Never."

**DPOV**

"My son hates me."

"Dimka, Adrik doesn't hate you." My mother tells me. "He's upset, scared about his mother and future sibling... he doesn't hate you. He will never hate you. Dimka... are you and Rosemarie sure that you want to go through with this pregnancy?"

"Yes, she told me that things should be fine as long as she takes things easy. I trust her, and it's not like she would do anything to herself that would make her loose her own life. I love her, and I love that baby growing inside her. I'm just scared that she might loose her life... I guess I'll only know how things will go as time goes along. I'll have to just go with what Rosemarie says for now. She's gone through this before."

The door to our bedroom opens up and Adrik and Rosemarie walk inside. "I have to go mama, I love you."

"I love you, too, Dimka. Call me the moment you know how things are going."

"I will." The two of us hang up and I sit up in bed. Adrik watches me for a moment and then crawls into bed next to me. I lay down and he does the same. Rosemarie gets onto the other side of our son and we all snuggle up together.

"I'm sorry Dad... I was upset and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He tells me. I wrap my arms around him.

"It's ok, son, I understand... your mother will be fine. I would never let anything happen to her."

"I know..." He rests his head on my chest. "I'm sorry Dad."

"It's alright..." I kiss his forehead. "I love you Adrik," I look back at his mother. "And I love you, too, Roza... forever."


	38. Chapter 38

**One Month Later**

**APOV**

I stare my mother as she lies in bed, head resting on a pillow, watching at the TV that my father put into the bedroom in that exact area so that my mother can lie comfortably. My mom has been on bed rest for a month now, well, around that. Bed rest seems great, but my mother says it sucks ass. She would know, this is her second time doing it. My mother yawns and I walk farther into the room. Slowly I get into bed next to her and wrap my arms gently around her slightly bulging stomach. I still can't believe that my little brother or sister is in there. That small little space. My mother turns her head slightly and then looks back at her TV show.

"Hi Mom,"

"Hi baby, how was school?"

"School was school... how are you?"

"Bored. I want to do something. But no, I just have to sit here, watching TV while a child is growing inside me. Not that I'm complaining that I'm pregnant, it just sucks having to just be here... how's Ginny?"

"Ginny's good, we're good. Thanks to you. Thank you again Mom for having gotten Robin and her friends in trouble for what they did. They haven't messed with her anymore. Both mine and Ginny's grades are good. We've been hanging out a lot, doing homework." She laughs. "Yeah, I couldn't even believe it and I was the one who said it."

"Did your father say when he would come home?"

"He said soon. He wants to go in early tomorrow so he can come home earlier tonight. He said he would be home in around-"I stop talking when the door opens and my father walks inside.

"Roza," I look over at him and my father walks farther into the room. He drops down to his knees by her side of the bed and smiles. "Gorgeous, how are you feeling? How was the rest of your day after I left from having lunch?"

Everyday my Dad cooks my mother breakfast which she has in bed, comes home for lunch, which he most likely always makes, and comes home early everyday and does work from home. He doesn't like to be away from my mother for very long. He's nervous that something could happen even though my mother tells him that she and the baby will be fine.

"Fine. Like almost every other day for the past month... I'm getting really bored baby... and really _horny_." She whispered that last part but I still heard it. I rolled my eyes and then got out of bed. She looks up at me.

"Oh, honey, how's Mage and Jeanie?" Mom asks as my father slowly helps her up into a sitting position.

"Mage is good, getting good grades, working a lot with dad, but he's probably already told you that. And Jeanie has begun to show. Mage kicked some guy's ass today for calling her a whore."

Mom lets out a small sigh. "I wish I could kick his ass..." She looks up at Dad. "Be my foot for me?" He grins and kisses her forehead.

"Anytime love," he looks out at me and gives me a small smile. "Adrik, would you leave your mother and me alone for a few?"

"Course, buy guys. Love you." I leave the room and go to my own to work on some homework. Instead I end up texting with Ginny.

**RPOV**

Dimitri holds back up hair as I throw-up into the trash bin he brought me. After I finish up, he puts my hair up into a braid and then pulls me gently back into his arms. I close my eyes and relax against him. I wish he was here when I was last pregnant. He would have been a great help. Adrian was always there, and he did great, but Dimitri would have done better. He's doing everything for me. Dimitri moves his hands down to my stomach and he gently moves his hand over it.

"How are you feeling Roza?"

"Mm... I don't know. I'm glad I'm pregnant, but I hate that I'm on bed rest. I know I need to be on it, and I've accepted it, but... ugh. I just want more to do. Something that entertain me. Seven more months of this... shit."

"I know Roza.. I know. And I wish you didn't have to go through this, but sadly you do, for our child."

"Not sadly, I'm excited to be pregnant. I just wish I didn't have to be on bed rest. That's all."

"I'll do my best to come up with something to keep you entertained."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you baby..." I kiss Dimitri hard and hear him let out a low groan.

"Roza, no, you'll get me hot. You know we can't while you're in your condition."

I let out a sigh. "I know... I just want you Dimitri."

"That's how we got into this is the first place?"

"Are you pissed?" I ask him as I lean back slightly. He shakes his head, eyes growing slightly.

"No, not at all. I'm so happy we're pregnant. It's just so scary knowing that you could pass and that baby... I love you, Roza; darling you know that I want this baby. I've always wanted a child with you. Always."

It wasn't long until Adrik came into the bedroom and got into bed with us. Until dinner the three of us talked and watched TV. After that I cooked up us a nice dinner and then we ate together in the bedroom. Adrik slept in bed with us. He has slept in bed with us for the past few weeks. I think he's trying to get in as much time with me and his mother before the baby comes. I think I need to talk to him about this. About how even though we will have a baby, he will still be the best thing that has happened to me so far in my life other then his mother.


	39. Chapter 39

**APOV**

I hold Ginny close to me as we lay on her dorm room bed. We're watching TV together, our favorite show to watch. I enjoy just spending time with my girlfriend. I love her so much... and I'm thinking about telling her. Soon. Ginny looks up at me and smiles.

"Baby," she kisses my cheek. "I really like just spending time with you like this. It's great."

I grin. "I love spending time with you..." I kiss her gently. "... I love you Ginny."

Ginny's eyes grow wide and she bends back slightly. Her mouth is slightly parted. "You... love me?"

"Yes... I love you, Ginny. I really love you." I press my lips to hers again and she gently falls back against the bed. I move on top of her body and place my hands onto her hips.

"Adrik, I love you, too. And Adrik," she pushes me back slightly. "Adrik... I really love you." Ginny presses her lips to mine gently and then slowly moves them down to my ear. "I love you so much_." _She says in a hushed whisper. A small smile moves over my face and I pull her body closer to mine.

**RPOV**

"The baby is doing just fine. As are you Rosemarie." The doctor tells me as I lay in my bed. She's brought the equipment to the apartment to check how the baby and I are. Thankfully, nothing's happened. We're perfectly fine. Dimitri has begun to relax more about me being pregnant, about the risks. He now knows that we are doing just fine with growing this child. The doctor has even given us permission to leave on occasion. We can't do things that require much physical movement from me, but we can go to things like birthing classes, parenting classes. Dimitri really wants to go, yes, I've gone to them already, but he hasn't and he wants to experience what it's like with this child. Experience what he missed out on.

And that's why I'm currently sitting in-between his legs in a building I've been to before, taking a birthing class once again. I don't pay much attention to what the woman says, I know how to raise a baby, how to take care of one, I know how one grows inside of me, everything. Dimitri is very interested though. He's listening in on everything that's spoken.

"Alright, now, husbands, boyfriends, move in front of your wives and take their hands." Dimitri does as the woman says and sits down on the pillow in front of me. I take in a deep breath as he takes my hands.

"Thank you," he quietly says to me. I nod and lick my lips. "No, really, thank you. I know this is the last thing you wanted to do on your one day a week you can spend out."

"It's alright; I know this is important to you."

"Now, we're going to be working on breathing." Oh shit, I remember when I did this the first time. Lissa went to the class with me and we pretended to be a lesbian couple, we got kicked out of the class during the breathing part. We couldn't stop laughing.

Somehow, I managed not to laugh. It was because of Dimitri that I didn't. Had I been with anyone else, I would have laughed, but because Dimitri was in front of me I couldn't. The look he had on his face kept me from doing so. Now, I'm back in Dimitri's lap, leaning my head up against his shoulders as the woman talks.

"Now, we're going to be talking about the labor partner. Which I assume the men will be doing." I look up at Dimitri as he squeezes my hands and then look back at the front of the room. "You will want to give the soon-to-be mother reassurance and inspire them throughout the labor. The support you give them will help to reduce fear and tension she will be feeling. Sharing this together and being sensitive to the mothers needs will positively impact the birth. Some examples of things to say to the mother are like: You are doing fine - the baby is fine. I love you. I'm so proud of you. The contraction is fading; coming down; almost over. Keep going, you're doing great. Keep your breathing slow, relaxed and even. It's hard, but you are doing fine." Dimitri's thumb gently moves over my skin as listen. "It is important that you be there, remember to keep talking to her, but, you cannot repeat yourself too often."

"Now, labor partners." She continues. "It is important that you stay calm during the labor. If you are not calm, how do you expect the mother too?"

A smile instantly breaks out over my face as I feel it. Oh, how I missed that feeling. Quickly I take Dimitri's hand and put it to my stomach.

"Oh God..." Dimitri breathes out. "Kicking... our child is kicking..."

"Yes, the baby's kicking... isn't it amazing? Kicking is one of my favorite parts of the pregnancy."

"Now, have you and your partner talked about labor mothers? How you wish to do it?"

"What type or labor did you previously have with Adrik?" Dimitri quietly asks me. I look up at him.

"Natural..."

"You didn't have drugs?"

"I didn't have a choice..." I tell him, voice quiet as I do so. "Having Adrik was the most painful thing I've ever had to do... I wasn't prepared when it happened. When I went into labor I was weak... I wanted drugs. But I couldn't have them."

"Why not?"

"The drugs could have killed Adrik. I don't remember how, I blocked that out. I just know that I couldn't have had them. It was horrible. God that pain... nearly  
killed me, literally."


	40. Chapter 40

**DPOV**

"You could have died?"

"Yes, I could have died if I had the drugs. Adrik could have as well. God, did you know that your body releases some chemical that removes the memories of pain that you had during labor so that we think it wasn't that bad... I remember though." Rosemarie releases my hands and places them onto her stomach. She takes in a deep breath and looks down at her stomach. "It'll hurt, but it'll be ok... I love my baby already."

"Roza... I can't loose you." She licks her lips and looks up at me.

"I'm not getting rid of the baby."

"I'm not asking you too, I'm just nervous. Less then I was, but still. Roza I just got you back. I'm happy that we're going to be having a child together again, but I don't want to loose you."

"You won't."

"Thank you for coming every body, another class is the same time next week."

**APOV**

"What's wrong dad?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen and see him staring down at the island in the middle of the room. He looks up at me and then back down at the granite. "Dad?"

"I'm just... it's your mother. God Adrik, I'm so nervous. If I loose her..."

"Dad, don't worry. The doctor says she's doing fine, the baby is fine... it'll be fine."

"What if it's not..."

"Dad, do you not think I'm nervous? My mom might die because she's carrying my brother or sister. I'm nervous as hell, but I'm not letting it get to me. She's everything to me; she's been here for me during the toughest of times. I love her more then anything in this entire world and it terrifies me that I might loose her... but we can't think like that. We have to just be happy that she's safe for now. Now," I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist. "I gotta go, I'm meeting Ginny out for lunch, love you."

"Love you too..." I hear him whisper as I leave the room.

**RPOV**

It's been a few more weeks since having gone to the birthing class. This is the day where I'm aloud to go out and enjoy myself, I was planning on just seeing a movie or something similar, but Dimitri has other plans for me. I don't ask him what we're doing, there is no point, he won't tell me. An hour or so later Dimitri and I pull up at a hotel.

"Dimitri... why are we here?"

"I thought we could spend a nice night together, just the two of us. Adrian is watching Adrik and Ginny tonight so that we can be alone." He unbuckles. "Now, let's head up to our room."

"But... we can't be intimate, you know that."

"Yes, I do. Now, let's go up to our room." Dimitri scoops me up into his arms and takes me into the hotel. After checking in he carries me to our room and sets me carefully down on the bed.

"So what are we here for? We aren't going to be having sex, so why are we here?"

"Sex or not, I'd like to spend time with you away from Adrik." He kisses me gently. "I love you baby."

"I love you, too, Dimitri." He lays down besides me and holds me close. The entire night we spend time together, talk, light touching. I love this man, he's perfect, I hate that we were apart for so long, but I'm happy to be with him now.

**GPOV**

"I don't know Adrik..."

"Alright," I look up away from his bed sheets and up at his face.

"Alright? You aren't upset?"

"No, I'm not a dick. If you don't want too, we won't."

"Oh... alright."

"Are you upset that I'm ok with you wanting to wait? Hell, I want to wait and I'm a horny teenage boy."

I smile and lay down besides him. "I'm not upset, just surprised." He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"Ginny, I love you but I'm not ready for sex. I want to wait. I'm not sure when I'm going to be ready... do you?"

"No, I don't." I lean farther back onto him and close my eyes. "Adrik, I'm tired."

"Want to get some rest?"

"Mm, yes, should I go back to my dorm room...?"

"No baby, it's fine, you can sleep here."

"What about Adrian?"

"It'll be fine, he'll understand."

"Mmm... I love you Adrik."

"I love you too Ginny, good night angel."

**Rosemarie's Birthday, late March**

**DPOV**

"I don't think I could get any bigger." Rosemarie says as she stares at herself in the bathroom. I walk up behind her and smile. "Ugh, I'm going to get even bigger, Dimitri... I'm so scared. I only have a month left of this pregnancy, what if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen baby." I kiss her forehead. "Oh Rosemarie, happy birthday... thirty."

She sighs and looks up at me. "Thirty with a thirteen year old and new baby on the way." She sighs again and looks back at me. "Will you take me to bed please? My ankles are hurting really badly."

"Of course sweetheart." I take her into my arms and carry her to our bedroom. I set her down gently and then kiss her before walking out of the room. I quickly make my way to Adrik's room and open the door; I walk over to his bed and gently shake him.

"Adrik, wake up." His eyes slowly open and he looks up at me.

"Mm, what?"

"What do you mean what? It's your mother's birthday." He sits up in the bed and runs a hand through his hair which has grown slightly longer.

"Oh yeah," I smile and get off the bed. "Grab your present and I'm going to go get her breakfast." Adrik leaves the bedroom after me and we walk to the kitchen together. He grabs her some hot chocolate and I grab the tray. The two of us walk into the bedroom and Rosemarie smiles as we sit down next to her.

"Thanks you guys." She sits up and I set the tray down in front of her. Adrik sets down the chocolate and hands his mother the gift. "Thanks baby," She pulls him close to her and kisses his temple before opening the gift.

A smile moves over Adrik's face as he sees his mother's expression. "Baby I love it... Honey thank you." She kisses him again and takes out the beautiful necklace. It's a locket that Adrik had me get engraved for her. It's a plain silver one with beautiful carvings on the top, on the back, in Russian, Mother has been engraved. She opens the locket and smiles at the pictures. One of him when he was younger, and one of me. I was surprised when Adrik asked me to put a picture of myself into one of the slots.

"Both of my boys here with me... life couldn't be better."

"Just wait until that ones born," I say as I place my hand onto her stomach.

"I hope it's a boy." Adrik says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I want a brother I can beat up on." Rosemarie and I laugh and she wraps her arms around our son.

"I want a little girl," I tell Roza. "I want a little you."

"You already have a little me and you." She says, resting her head against Adrik's.

"I know, but a little girl will be different."

"Yeah, just wait until she's Adrik's age and every boy will want her."

I smile. "We will have the most beautiful daughter."


	41. Chapter 41

**Four Weeks Later**

**APOV**

"Oh Adrik..." I smile as I kiss Ginny's neck gently. "Mm..."

"When you want me to stop, I will."

"Mm, don't, oh don't stop."

I smile against her skin. "I won't baby." I lick my tongue against her tongue gently and then begin to suck once more. When I remove my lips I see that I left a hickey on her skin. I grip the bottom of her shirt and begin to raise it up. "I love you baby."

"I love you, too, Adrik." When her shirt moves over her bell button, my phone begins to ring.

I pick up my phone and open the text from my mother.

**911! Adrik get your father, now! **

"Oh shit..."

"What's wrong?" Ginny asks me.

"My mom is going into labor." I answer as I get off of her. I place my hand onto my crotch and then look at her. "I have to go get my dad, shit..."

"I'll go with you."

"No! I'll just stay hard than... shit, I got to go." I kiss her on the cheek and then race out of the room. I run from the dorm room and begin to go to the gym. I run inside the gym and past other students to my father's office. It's during my lunch period, which is why I was with Robin in her dorm room, but it's not other people's lunch break. They watch me as I run inside. My father looks up at me and rises from his desk.

"Adrik... what's wrong."

I run a hand through my hair and take in a deep breath. "Mom... she texted me. She's going into labor."

"Oh my God..." He drops the papers he was holding and begins to run from the office. I run after him and we run to the apartment. "The moment we are inside I need you to tall the doctor, tell them we're coming and to get a room ready for her."

"Alright," I say as I run inside and grab the home phone. My father runs into the room and as I press the first number I hear my mother let out a scream. Oh God, I hope she's alright.

**DPOV**

"Oh baby... oh baby girl," I run my hand over my loves forehead. "We're going to the hospital, now."

She nods and I wrap my arms around her. I lift her up and carry her to the living room.

"Did you call?"

"Yes," Adrik answers. We leave the apartment after he grabs her bag and we leave for the car. I set her inside and then drive her to the hospital. "Mom are you alright?"

"Yes baby... I'll be alright." I run a hand through my hair as we drive. God, I need her to be alright. I need my Roza to be alright. We get there and I take her inside. We were taken back instantly due to Adrik having called.

We're taken to a room and I set Roza down in the bed. The doctor comes inside and asks us to the leave the room for a moment. When we're taken back inside Rose has an IV in her arm, a heart monitor is set up, and she's dressed in a gown. I walk to her and take her hand.

"How are you feeling darling?"

"Sick... I feel like I'm going to throw up... God I hurt." I kiss her forehead.

"I'm so sorry baby."

"Don't be, I'm happy to be pregnant. Be having this baby." She takes my hand and licks her lips. "Dimitri, you need to support me please. Help me through this, I'm going to go through hell tonight..."

"I'll do everything for you Roza, anything."

"Ok... can you get me a burger?"

**Two Hours Later**

I remove a tear from Rosemarie's cheek as it falls. I feel so bad for her. I'm putting her though so much pain. I've always put her though pain. Ever since the beginning. I look at my son who is doing homework. I took him out of school for the day so he could be here with us.

Rosemarie holds my hand tightly as another contraction moves in. I kiss her hand and run my hand over her cheek. They're so far apart and she hasn't become dilated at all. The doctor said that Rosemarie will be in labor for at the least, a day. This will be the worst and best day of my life.

**APOV**

"I'm doing ok baby..." My mother tells me an unknown time later.

"No you're not mom."

"I'm ok, Adrik."

"Than why are you gripping my hand so tightly? Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy, I'm in pain, but I'm happy to be having a child, your brother or sister."

"Mom you're dying."

"No I'm not Adrik..."

I look up at my father and see him staring at us, pain in his eyes, he looks out the window. A moment later, the door is thrown open and Lissa, Christian, and Adrian run into the room over to my mother. My father closes his eyes for a mother and then leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I get out of the bed and kiss my mothers forehead before leaving the room after him. I watch him as he wipes his hands under his eyes.

"Dad..." He looks up at me.

"Adrik I'm so sorry... I can't loose her, but I can't even imagine how you will be... she's your mother... I'm so sorry." I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him.

"It's alright; you didn't mean to do this. You didn't. She's happy, that's all I can ask for. She deserves to be happy, and you make her that way."

"Oh Adrik, I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

* * *

**Sorry I always fuck up Ginny's and Robin's names. I'm always tired when I write these chapters. Sorry!**


	42. Chapter 42

**DPOV**

I press a wet cloth to Rosemarie's forehead as she sucks on a piece of ice. She's in so much pain, I feel like she's calming me more than I am calming her. I need to change that, especially when it's time for the baby to come. I hold her hands tightly and kiss her forehead after setting down the cloth. Rosemarie waves over Adrik and he walks up to us. He gets next to us in the bed. She wraps her arms around him and then kisses her forehead.

"Baby I love you."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Is it wrong to say I love you to my son?"

"Not in this situation." I answer as I place my hand onto her stomach. "What's wrong Roza? Are you alright?"

"Could you please get me the doctor? Please?" She asks. I get out of the bed and begin moving to the door. "Adrik go with him."

He looks down at her for a moment and then does as he asks. He leaves the room with me and we walk out of the room. I get the doctor and when she walks inside she asks us to stay out.

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"Please just do it, Mr. Belikov." She closes the door and I stare at the door. Adrik takes my hand and pulls me close to him.

"What's going on Dad?"

"I don't know son... I don't know."

**RPOV**

"You can't let them in."

"Trust me I won't." More people enter the room as the bed is lowered down. "Oh God... please tell me the baby will live. Please!"

"I don't know yet, Rosemarie." My legs are helped up and pushed back.

"Oh Jesus,"

"What!?" I ask as I flip up. "What's wrong?"

"You're bleeding." I squeeze my eyes shut. "I knew it... I knew something was wrong."

"Mothers gut feeling. Rosemarie, I need to do something and I know you won't like this. Sweetheart I need to put my hand inside you; this will hurt a lot so please brace yourself."

"Why are you... alright, just save my baby." The Doctor nods and I grip the sheets. A loud rough scream exits me as the doctor does as she said she would.

"ROSEMARIE!" I hear Dimitri scream from outside of the room. "ROSE!"

"MOM!" My son yells. Tears leave my eyes and I bite my lip.

"Rosemarie, you're bleeding." I remove my teeth from my lips and see that I bit my lip to the point of bleeding.

"I've been in worse pain."

"Ok, we have to open her up now or else this baby isn't going to live." She removes her hand from inside me and I scream again.

"I am so sorry, Rose."

"I don't care, just save my baby!" She nods and my gown is removed from my body. The doctors in the room have their hands sanitized and put on gowns. The doctor takes a knife and I grip the sheets one more time. My stomach is sanitized and a knife is put down at the top of my stomach.

"Deep breathe Rosemarie." I nod and take in a deep breath before the knife is pushed into my stomach. The most terrifying thing I've ever heard comes out of my throat. My nails rip the sheets of the bed and I turn my head to bite down on the pillow. The door is being pushed, trying to be opened.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND CHILD IN THERE! OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" Dimitri screams from the other side.

"Do not let them in!" I scream at one of the male doctors inside. He nods and walks to the door, he stands guard, if he does manage to open it, he'll keep him out.

"LET ME IN!"

"I can't do that sir!" He yells. The doctor moves her hands into my stomach and I bite my lip again as she pulls my child out of my body. Another moves over to her and grabs the chord before snipping it.

"How is my baby?"

"Doctor, what about the other?"

"What?" I ask the nurse as I look at her. "What other? What are you talking about?"

"The other children." She answers.

"What! It was only one the last time I had a check up!"

"I must have read it wrong, something must have happened Rosemarie. I'm not sure how this happened; I've never done this before. I swear, and I am so sorry."

"More than one child...?"

"Yes Rosemarie," she says as she puts her hands back inside me. I let out a scream. No pain killers, God the pain!

"How many?" I ground out. "How many!"

"Hold on sweetie," another nurse says. I close my eyes and rest my head against the pillow.

"How many Doctor?"

"This explains why you got so big; you weren't this big with Adrik."

"Doctor, how many, are my kids alright?" I look up slightly and see three nurses standing by the window, each holding a bundle.

"Oh God, this explains everything. Why you got so big, why this pregnancy was so different then when you were with Adrik. Three babies. How the hell did I miss this? I only checked one area on the ultrasounds. That explains it, or maybe I only saw one baby at a time. Oh Rosemarie, I'm so sorry."

"Triplets... I have four children. Are they alright? Healthy?"

"We don't know yet, we need to check. We'll bring them right back Rosemarie," she tells me before the nurses and another doctor leaves with them through a different door that doesn't go past Dimitri and Adrik.

"We need to take you out of here Rosemarie, close you up and check your vitals. Rosemarie! No, don't close your eyes! Don't you dare close your eyes! You are going to live to hold your children!"


	43. Chapter 43

**DPOV**

"Where is she?" I scream as I run past the doctor that was keeping me from breaking into the room. "Where the hell is she?"

"Where is my mom?" Adrik asks, fear in his voice and face.

"Is my child alright... is my baby... dead?"

"No," he answers. "I can take you both-"

I cut him off. "Take me now, and I want an update on my girlfriend the moment you hear something." He nods and takes me to an area in the hospital.

**RPOV**

_"Rosemarie! Stay alive! Do not give up!"_

_"Now damn it, do it now!" _

_"I swear to God if this girl doesn't live I will take you personally responsible for it!" _

**DPOV**

"What do you mean these are all mine?"

"These three children here are triplets, you and Rosemarie became pregnant with triplets, and somehow the doctor didn't manage to catch it until now."

"My babies... where is my girlfriend?" I ask as I take my sons hand. "What happened to her?"

"She's in surgery. I'll give you an update as soon as possible."

**APOV**

"Mom is going to die, isn't she? By later tonight I won't have a mother anymore... this is your fault." I look down at him as tears stream down his face. "If you hadn't come back she would be dating someone, happy, not dead!"

Adrik quickly runs from the room and away from his younger siblings and out of the area. I close my eyes and look back at the glass. When I open them I see my triplets. Two little girls and one boy. All three unnamed. God, they look, like nothing. Just little things. My babies.

"Can I see them?" I ask as I look up towards the doctor. He licks his lips and runs a hand through his hair.

"Not yet, we're still running tests to see if they are alright or not. We'll update you." I nod and he walks out of the room. I turn around and press myself up against the wall before slowly sliding down. I pull my legs up to my chest and rest my head against my knees.

What have I done? I've killed the love of my life.

**APOV**

"Adrik, what's wrong?" Ginny asks me as I rush into her dorm room.

"My moms dead."

"What? Oh my God... when?"

"Well, it hasn't happened yet, she's in surgery, but I don't think she's going to make it."

"Oh Adrik, baby... I am so sorry. What can I do for you?" She asks me as she takes my hands and pulls me into the room. She closes the door, locks it, and then takes me to the bed.

"Hold me, please, just hold me." She nods and wraps her arms around my waist. She kisses the top of my forehead and smoothes down the back of my shirt.

"Oh baby..." I look up at her and press my lips to hers gently.

"I love you Robin."

"I love you, too, Ginny... I love you so much."

**RPOV**

My eyes slowly open up, a bright light shines into my eyes and when I open them completely, I'm staring into my boyfriends face.

"Dimitri..." He looks up at me, shocked.

"Roza!" He runs to me and places his hands onto my cheeks. "Oh God baby, you're alive... you're alive!"

"I... I am..."

"Oh Roza..."

"Our babies, are they alright? Are they alive?"

"Yes baby, they are just fine, healthily, although they will need to stay in the hospital for a short time, on IV's. Triplets... I can't believe it!"

"I know... three babies at once. We have four children." He smiles.

"We can raise four children together." He kisses my forehead and then kisses me once more.

"W-Where's Adrik?"

"He... he left. He got angry, upset; he thought you were dead, dying. And he thought that it was my fault. It is."

"It's not; I didn't have to keep this baby. Babies." He kisses me.

"Oh baby... you're alive... you're alive!"

**APOV**

Ginny and I hold hands; I keep my eyes glued to the ceiling. I don't know where she is looking. I can't even look her in the eye right now. I can't believe what we did.

"At least... at least we used protection." She says, I feel her moving over the bed. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek. "Do you regret it?"

"No, I don't... do you, I thought you would."

"Um... I guess I'm just happy that I don't have to worry about my virginity anymore... I'm glad I lost it to you, my love." She kisses me once more and kisses my lips gently. "Want to do it again? It wasn't that great, but that's not your fault, it's because it was my first time. The more we do it, the better it will get..."

"Ginny, I love you so much... I'm so happy to have been with you, but... my mom." She nods.

"Let's go to the hospital, we can check to see how your mom is. Your siblings... you love them, don't you?"

"Yes, I love them, I have to. But my Dad... how can I forgive him for killing my mom?"

"She could be alive, healthy. You now have three siblings and a father."

I look up at her and then kiss her forehead. "I love you Ginny... you're right..."

**DPOV**

"Where the hell were you?" Adrik slowly stops walking as he sees me.

"I went to Ginny's."

"You should have been here."

"So that I could wait for my mother to die?"

"She isn't dead, Adrik, she's alive, healthy. As are your siblings, not that you would care." I begin to turn around, back towards Rosemarie's room.

"Hey! I love my mother and I love my siblings! I love them more than anything, but I love my mother a little bit more. I'm sorry that I'm upset that my mother could have died because you knocked her up!"


	44. Chapter 44

**APOV**

I didn't think he would do it. Actually do it. Slap me.

My father slapped me after what I said. "You little son of a bitch, if I hadn't gotten your mother pregnant the first time, you wouldn't be here. I didn't mean to get her pregnant; things were just getting good for us. Did you think I wanted to ruin that? I'm not upset that we have children once more together; I'm upset that she could have passed. Shut the fuck up Adrik; don't blame me for all of your issues!"

"You are what caused all of my issues!"

"Really? I made you cheat on your girlfriend?"

"Don't bring Robin and Ginny into this! I love Ginny!"

"Do you? Or did you just pick a girl you thought was prettiest?"

"No! I love Ginny; if I didn't love her I wouldn't have had sex with her just half an hour ago!"

_Oh Shit... _

"I will not be telling your mother that you said that..." He says, rage on his face. "Grounded, I don't know for how long, but you will not be allowed around Ginny at all until I decide. Tomorrow I will be taking Ginny back here, and I am going to be having her put on the pill, and I'm going to have her take the morning after pill."

"We used condoms..." I say quietly, looking down at my shoes.

"Condoms break; I know that for a fact." My head snaps up and I stare up at him for a moment, eyes wide. "Don't be surprised, of course you were an accident."

He turns and walks back to my mother's room. He walks inside and I take in a deep breath. This is possibly the worst thing I've ever done...

**DPOV**

"They are so beautiful... our little babies."

"They are so beautiful." I tell her as I place my hands onto her shoulders. She's in a wheel chair, sitting as she stares at our young children.

"What should we name our little ones?"

"I don't know love; we'll need to think about it. When... when I was thinking about you being... deceased, I thought about naming our little girl, this little one, after you. She's so beautiful, just like her mother. She looks just like you Roza."

"They're newborns, they don't look like anything."

I smile. "She's a little you, I know it. Let's name her Rosemarie, Rosie."

"Baby... alright, let's go it. And this one... let's name him... let's name him Cain, beautiful." I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Cain and our last little girl. I don't know what to name her; we'll have to think about it."

"No, I know what we should name her... Jena, Janine and Olena."

"Perfect."

**RPOV**

"Adrik, baby, come here, come meet your little sisters and brother." I tell my son as he walks into the room. There is a look on his face, he looks upset. I can't tell why. He walks closer to me and sees that I'm holding two little bundles in my arms; Dimitri is sitting next to me, holding Cain. "Baby, this Rosemarie, Rosie, and this one, she's Jena. And that little one, the one your father is holding, is named Cain. Beautiful, aren't they?"

He kneels down besides me and nods. "They are... I have sisters. And a brother."

"Yes baby, you do... oh honey I'm so happy. I have your father, a beautiful young teenage son who I love so, _so _much, and three little ones. I finally got my girl, girls." I lean forward and kiss his forehead gently. "My life is perfect."

**APOV**

I feel so horrible. How could I have done that? I slept with Ginny. I don't regret sleeping with her; I just hate the way it happened. I was upset and shouldn't have used her like that. My mother was alone and I should have been there for her, for my siblings. I'm such a fuck up.

I'm a horrible child, a horrible son.

**DPOV**

"I'm so sorry Mr. Belikov, I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean for the two of us to sleep together. I really didn't. I'm so sorry. I really am."

"I know you are Ginny." The two of us walk into the hospital and sit down in the waiting area. I already told doctors we would be here, and told them what we would be here for. We're quiet, after waiting and filling out paper work we go inside and are taken to a room. Ginny is given a prescription for birth control and is given the morning after pill. After that I took her back to her dorm room.

**APOV**

Crying awakes me once again as I try to sleep. I can barely even look at my parents or my siblings. I can't believe that I slept with Ginny. God if her brother finds out he's going to kill me, and if my mom finds out...

After one of the babies cries again I get out of the bed and leave the room. I go to the nursery and see my mother holding one of the babies. I walk over to the other crib and take out Jena. I hold her close to me and gently move back and forward, trying to calm her.

"So Adrik... you're father and I talked..." I look up at my mother, becoming nervous. She looks over at me and stares at me.

"I love you and I will always love you. But I have never been more disappointed in you. Please set your sister down and go back to your room. Thank you for quieting her down." She looks back down at Cain and I stare at her. I set my baby sister down and then leave the room.


End file.
